The School of War
by Lil LoveStar
Summary: Who ever said school was boring? Well Sakura just in rolled in a School that not only teaches fighting but magic and military skills. But instead of just keeping up with the books our heros find the old secret of the school, love and plenty of competion.
1. New Student

**The School of War**

Lil LoveStar: HI Well this is something I just came up with so don't flame me and tell me if something like this has been done.

  
Chapter 1: New Student

Lil LoveStar: HI this is the first chapter of this story and I hope you like it RR and tell me  
  
A wind chimed in the calm wind as a punch went past it. In a large courtyard in Tokyo, Japan, an eighteen-year-old girl with grey-violet hair and amethyst colored eyes watched two girls spar, one with auburn hair and emerald colored eyes, the other with lighter auburn hair and amber eyes. Throwing punches and kicks the girls stopped and bowed to the other and walked toward the girl watching.

"I believe that we're ready for our classes coming up after summer is out." The one with amber eyes said.

"No way Monica I still need to finish our summer dresses and fighting outfits before we leave." The one with amethyst eyes said.

"Madison you know that we can't wear dresses when we go back." Monica said with a look.

"Oh but at least when we leave we need something to wear on the plane to attract." Madison said.

"It's the family plane there's no one to attract." Monica retorted.

"Well the guys would love to meet Sakura so I might as well make something for her, but if you don't want to catch the eye of a certain someone then I feel bad for him and you." Madison said.

"Oh really you like someone at the school MC? Who?" Sakura asked.

"You'll find out when we go tomorrow." Madison said.

"FINE! Just make the dresses and get it over with and finish the outfits while you're at it just stop ballin on me." Monica said. "And besides you act as if you don't have a boyfriend at school." She added.

"I-uh? Well...th-that's different I'm already going out with him you're not going out with the guy you like." Madison stuttered.

"Well then I suppose you would want to look good for him as well then?" Sakura asked looking at her with a smile. Madison blushed and looked away as Monica and Sakura laughed.

"Well I hope you're packed and ready?" Monica asked Sakura. "Cause I think Madison will want our help." She added.

"Oh yea. There wasn't much for me to pack." Sakura said.

"What about your stuffed animals? Hair stuff, extra clothes so you won't be stuck in the uniform." Madison asked. "Unless I make you a whole new wardrobe." She added starry eyed. Sakura and Monica sweatdropped and shook their heads.

"I packed everything I own." Sakura said.

"Good because we have a surprise for you." Madison said smiling.

"We're leaving tonight." Monica said.

"Damn it you two I have to go and get my stuff then." Sakura said with a slight frown. Monica smiled and snapped her fingers. All of Sakura's bags and things she packed from her room appeared behind her.

"Darn! I want to learn that." Sakura said looking at her stuff.

"That's what you'll be taught as well as how to combine magic and fighting." Madison smiled.

"Well since our things are already on the plane I suggest we get going." Monica said.

"Oh wait since this it a two day flight; I want us to see everyone when we arrive in our dresses." Madison said beaming. "And I need to get the other girls' sizes for all of them Monica." She added.

"Well you could get it from them when we see them all." Monica said. "Well let's go." They both nodded as Monica snapped her fingers and the bags disappeared to the plane downtown.

Lil LoveStar: Well that was chapter 1 I hope you liked it RR and tell me.


	2. Arriving

Chapter 2: Arriving

Lil LoveStar: HI this is chapter 2 RR and tell me what you think of it. And I'm going to use Monica's other name for the remainder of the story so you won't get confused.  
  
Main Characters in random order:  
  
Sakura Avalon: 18, short auburn hair, emerald eyes, can kick ass. Cheerful, cunning, beautiful, and seductive as sin. The School's Cherry Blossom. A fighting vixen as they say.  
  
Destiny Ruth Waller Charles (Monica): 18 amber eyes, light auburn hair, can kick ass till they die or give up. One of the leaders of the School. Very kind, smart, scandalous, seductively beautiful, mysterious when it comes to it, not easy to anger usually. A very active imagination, loves to make things, or plan them. The School's Gold Star  
  
Xiaolang Li: 19 amber eyes, messy chestnut colored hair. Very cold hearted and will show no mercy in a fight, would kill unless it comes for it. Easily exasperated especially by his ancestor. The School's Little Wolf.  
  
Kalvin Noche Charles: 18 dark amber eyes, chestnut colored hair, will fight to protect ones he cares for most. Is friendly and gives good advice when it's needed. The School's Little Fox.  
  
Michael Davis Yoshiyuki: 19, dark brown hair, with shinning brown eyes to match, will kill. Hates girls who are better than him. Never runs from a challenge. Basis life on pride. The School's Little Dragon.  
  
Roxianne Christa Yoshiyuki (Roxi): 18, medium mahogany colored hair, matching eyes, can kick ass. Smart, kind, beautiful, cheery, has a low tolerance for boys coming on to her. Will kick ass on contact.  
  
Madison Taylor: 18, grey-violet hair, amethyst colored eyes, can kick ass on a once in a while basis. Kind, beautiful, good-natured. Doesn't like fighting that much. Loves to make clothes and video tape her models.  
  
Jacob Rio Long Chang Taylor (Rio): 18 black colored hair, one blue eye and one brown one covered by contacts will kill to protect himself or his family. Hates fragile girls, loves a challenge especially in the areas of fighting and girls.  
  
Meiling Li Rae: 18, raven colored hair, ruby eyes, can kick ass until death. Doesn't like prissy or bitchy girls, hates boys that think they're better than girls. Will make you kiss her ass. The School's Ruby. The Queen of Evil Vixens.  
  
Eli Moon (Half of the Reincarnation of Clow Reed): 19 midnight blue eyes, with the hair to match. Very devious and has an evil smile anytime he thinks of someway to tease his friends or play tricks on them. When it comes to it will fight to help others out. Keeps this attitude that he can't fight until it comes to it.

"Alright, I'm thinking of a place on the plane. Where am I thinking of?" Sakura asked Monica on a private jet that Monica's family sent to get them.

"You're thinking of the sauna." Monica said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Wow! How do you do that?" Sakura asked.

"A lot of work. But it should be easy for you though Sakura." Madison said wrapping her long hair in two buns.

"But at the same time, my family bloodline has a history of magic so really I was born with it." Monica said putting her hair up in a high ponytail with a gold ribbon at the top. "Must I wear this Mad? I look like a girl." She added whining.

"But Monica you are a girl." Sakura said smiling looking at them from a chair.

"Yea I know but I'm not the kind of girl who puts on make-up or puts curls and ribbons in her hair. I would do it of course but not to look like a fragile girl." She said whining taking it off.

The next day  
  
They arrived at Hong Kong at 5 p.m. Monica and Madison walked with Sakura behind them up to a group of people. The majority were male but there a close number of females among the group. Monica nodded to some of them and motioned for Sakura to come next to her. "Mother, Li-san this is Avalon Sakura from Japan and I want her to be part of the School." Monica said formally.

"Sakura is an excellent fighter and we believe she has the ability to learn magic and the military arts to make it in the School." Madison added.

"Well Destiny you are the next leader of the School and it is your decision along with the advice of the teachers and the Elders." Li-san said with a strict face. Sakura looked at Monica at the use of a different name.

"I understand Yelan-san but I don't think anyone will oppose to my decision." She looked at all those who were to decide. None said a word. Yelan nodded and her mother smiled. Madison sighed and said, "Well now that the formalities are over how are all of you?" They all nodded except for one (AN: Wonder who? ).

"Yes I hate these official greetings. Need to move the School to America." Destiny said. "Anyways. Sakura this is my mother Odessa M Charles, my brothers in order BJ, Von, Jimmy, and my Siamese twin, older by one second Kalvin. That's Yelan Li, her daughters in order Fan Ren, Futtie, Feimei, and Xiefa, and her son Xiaolang Li, the other leader of the School but I believe you can call him Syaoran Li." Xiaolang glared at Monica then said in an annoyed tone, "Li Xiaolang, not Syaoran." Monica gave him a look half wondering and half knowing why he would use his real Chinese name with Sakura. "Anyway, these are the Elders; you'll get to know them a bit better through the year. Xiaolang's cousin Meiling Rae, our friends Roxianne Yoshiyuki but we call her Roxi, her brother Michael. Madison's twin brother Jacob Rio Long Chang Taylor, but to make that short we call him Rio, and lastly Eli Moon.?

"Nice to meet you all." Sakura said as she bowed her head.

"Well Destiny you three must be starved and tired from that flight so why don't we go home and eat and get off to bed. School starts first thing in the morning." Yelan said turning to leave. Outside the airport there was a limousine waiting for them, it was white with a gold colored star on the side. Sakura looked in awe at the vehicle and how clean and expensive it looked. She looked over at Monica who nodded as they walked over to it. Yelan, the Elders, her son, her daughters, and her niece went in first. Roxi and Michael went in next, followed by Eli. Next Monica's brothers, her mother, then Madison. Monica motioned for Sakura to go next, which she did. Monica then stepped in and they drove off. "Well Ms. Avalon why don't you tell us about yourself?" Odessa asked sweetly. Sakura looked at her and smiled. "Well I'm 18 and I've lived in Tokyo Japan my whole life. When I was three my mother died, my older brother left home when I was 15, and my father just recently died as well." She paled finishing.

"But then how were you able to keep that house Destiny told us about in Tokyo?" Jimmy asked with a sad look.

"Well actually since I was last thing my father had in the world as he said I would inherit a vast fortune he had over the years." "I still believe that my brother is alive and somewhere out there." She added.

"We're all sorry for your loss, but it seems that you're very lucky being an orphan." Yelan said.

"Li-san! There is no need to say such a thing at all." Odessa said looking at her sternly.

"It's quite alright Mrs. Charles, I just wish I knew where my brother is now, but people have always wondered how I was able to have what I do as an orphan." Sakura said with a slight smile.

"Ok let's change the subject please; it's not an appropriate subject at this moment." Madison said. "So how do you like our outfits that I made for the summer?"

"You did a wonderful job once again Madison. Are you thinking of this year's new design?" Odessa asked.

"Well actually I was only going to go the girls this year, since I know the girls will be the only ones competing this year." Madison said with a look on. Xiaolang snorted and said, "Believe what you want Taylor, but if we have the battle of the sexes you know the boys will win."

"Oh please Xiaolang, you know as well as I do that we have to get back to training, placing new classes and everything else before we start the school games." Destiny said. "And besides while you've been going to the beach for summer vacation some of us have been training."

"You were the one at the beach last year Charles-san." Michael said smirking. Destiny frowned at him and countered, "Well you were there as well and as I recall you were the one flirting with every good looking girl in a bikini. When we were ready to leave Roxi and I had to drag you to the car and back to the house because you didn't want to leave." She winked at him and he blushed from embarrassment. The girls giggled and the boys smirked. For the rest of the way the young adults reminded the other of embarrassing moments and cracked jokes until they got to a huge house on the outskirts of Hong Kong. It was at least ten stories high and had six windows for each story. Sakura looked at it and asked, "That's it?"

"Yep, that's the house I've been had to share with Xiaolang Li since we moved here when I was four." Destiny said looking at Xiaolang with a cheeky smile. Xiaolang just snorted and looked away. After helping Sakura, Madison, and Destiny's things away they had dinner and got ready for bed. The girls' rooms were on the left side and the boys were on the right. The young adults all went upstairs together and went on their side of the house, before they could all get down the hall BJ yelled out to Destiny, "Have a good sleep runt!"

"You too Roxi! Keep those faces looking repulsive!" Michael yelled, "And make sure that Destiny puts make up on tomorrow, a lot of it!"

"Madison make sure not to sleep on your camera! And don't forget to make sure that Meiling does her hair in the morning!" Rio yelled.

"Don't forget to use that peach shower gel ladies!" Kalvin yelled. "Can't have you stinking up the class!"

"Tell the Li sisters to stop using that flower spray; we can smell it from down here!" BJ yelled.

"Meiling! Make sure that you, Madison, Destiny and Roxi wrap you hair nice and tight so none of you will be late for class!" Xiaolang yelled. "I don't think your new friend Avalon has enough so she can just wear it down to bed!"

"Anything else gentlemen?" Destiny asked. The boys turned to find the girls following right behind them. Each one had a mischievous smile on. The boys yelled as they were chased down the hall to their room. Luckily for them they all got in time and locked to door. "Can't hurt us now you weaklings!" Michael, Kalvin, Xiaolang, and Rio yelled.

"WHAT!" All the girls yelled out as the door was demolished into a million pieces and the girls looked at them with death glares. "Well my little BABY BOYS it looks like you're going down tonight." Fan Ren said for the girls as they attacked.

Xiaolang: Was there a need for them to pillow fight us?  
Lil LoveStar: Well you did get on their nerves.  
Sakura: Yep and we got you good  
Kalvin: The last thing we needed  
Michael: Who knew girls were experts at pillow fights  
Roxi: We fight with each other every other night and were fighters  
Lil LoveStar: Until next time everyone


	3. Making it in School

Chapter 3: Making it in School

Lil LoveStar: Hi everyone this is chapter 3 and if you have any questions please RR and ask.  
Destiny: Let me guess we're starting class.  
Lil LoveStar: Yep and also we're going to see a few things that lead to the later parts.  
Kero (eating cake): You know you shouldn't tell stuff like that?  
Lil LoveStar: Oh hi Kero. Well it's just to keep our audience.  
Kero: Oh. Hey before you get started I want to know if I'm in this one.  
Lil LoveStar: Yep but you won't be seen until later. HERE WE GO.

At four that very next morning the swipe of a sword was heard in the cool air. Intense amber eyes looking at its invisible opponent; slashing at it. Li Xiaolang had been up since three-forty-five that morning. Leaving his room where not only his friends resided but the girls stayed the night as well. He woke up warm and bothered. He looked to notice that the new girl was cuddled against him and every time she moved she rubbed his groin. He hadn't noticed until now that he told her in front of his family and fellow schoolmates for her, a complete stranger to call him by his Chinese name, even though she was Japanese. He also noticed her beautiful emerald colored eyes; being green his favorite color. He looked at the clock at the statue; classes were to start in two hours minutes. He put his sword back inside its sheath and walked inside.  
  
The sudden sound of a foghorn killed her ears. Destiny woke up like a cat whose tail had just been stepped on. She looked around and noticed that she wasn't the only one awake now. Looking at the door she found the source, Xiaolang Li. Trying not only to wake them up but the dead as well it seemed. A light tap came to her shoulder and she turned to find Sakura motioning for her to move over. She walked up to Xiaolang and yelled, "YOU BASTARD! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT AT FIVE IN THE MORNING?" She hollered loud enough to wake anyone else who was still asleep.

"Classes start at six." Xiaolang simply said walking past her into his room to change. He came out ready to teach his first class of the year in a pair of black pants and a green t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"I hope you know that you're going to be the only one in class this morning." Destiny told him. He raised his eyebrow and waited for an answer. "Considering Madison is going to give everyone their uniform after the classes are selected." She told him. Xiaolang looked her and growled under his breath and walked down the hall. He stopped and turned back to Destiny and said, "You're wrong. We're supposed to put them in their classes so they can get the right uniform Destiny." Destiny gaped and swore under her breath and said, "Blow that foghorn again."

Ten minutes later

"Ok everyone who has been here before stand in the back and for those who are new get right upfront. Everyone moved to the back and only Sakura stood in front. Destiny scratched her head and gave the speech she was planning on giving, "Well I'm the leader of this school, along with Li Xiaolang. My name is Charles Monica but in this school you either call me Charles-san or Destiny." "I want you to get to know the following: Li Xiaolang, Charles Kalvin, and there are others that you will meet later on during this year. Now of course like every year you will each be fitted for your uniforms. We do this by your fighting and magical abilities, which we have already examined and you will be tested again for magic in two months." "And lastly you will know when it's your turn to be fitted understood!"

"Yes ma'am!" The whole room boomed. Destiny nodded and walked off. Most of the whole school had been called by the time Destiny came back with Kalvin behind her. "Sakura!" She yelled out. Sakura turned to her and asked, "How am I going to know when it's my turn to be fitted?"

"You're supposed to be called magically so only you can hear it." Kalvin said pleasantly.

"She doesn't have magic Kalvin." Destiny said looking at Sakura.

"WHAT! THEN WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE DESTINY?" Kalvin hollered.

"Kalvin please you're supposed to be a teacher and she really does have magic, it's just that she hasn't used it before." Destiny said smiling at Sakura.

"Then where did you put her?" Xiaolang asked from behind Sakura. She jumped slightly and turned. "Don't do that." She whispered. Xiaolang shrugged and turned to Destiny and looked at her.

"Well that's for all of you to find out. Come on Sakura I believe Madison is done with everyone now." They walked down toward the living room to find Madison and the girls waiting. "Why are we doing this again?" Meiling asked.

"Well because I know what Sakura can do as a fighter and she has the ability to use magic but she's never tried." Destiny said looking at Sakura.  
  
"Not to seem rude or anything but do you think I can use magic?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well let's just say that I know that you have magic." Destiny said smiling.  
  
"What?" All the girls asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Now we have to get this one in a uniform. " Roxi got a tape measure to measure Sakura. Meiling took the tape measure and stepped toward Sakura and looked at her up and down to see her features. She was as beautiful as Madison and Destiny had said many times but she looked fragile though and she was petite, never really her idea of a fighter even though many of the girls were petite, her herself. In others she didn't like it though, but otherwise Sakura seemed like fighting material. "What's her size Meiling?" Madison asked.  
  
"Her chest is 34 in. Her waist is at 26 in. The hips are at 37 in. She's an even 6'2 and her shoe size is... What is that? Five-and-a-half."  
  
"Wow as they would say in the States, you're shaped like an hour glass." Roxi said nodding.  
  
"Now Madison I know that Sakura's favorite color is pink and her eyes are an emerald color, but I can't decide what to bring out more her upcoming magic or her eyes." Destiny said circling Sakura.  
  
"What's you other favorite color Sakura?" Meiling asked.  
  
"I do like red but pink is my absolute favorite."  
  
"What's Xiaolang's favorite color?" Destiny asked in Spanish.  
  
"Green." Roxi, Meiling, and Madison answered in Spanish.  
  
"Good." Destiny said in English. "So that means we need this." She used her magic to make a custom made uniform for Sakura and sneakers to with it when she needed to wear them. It was white with silver glitter and it had pink cherry blossoms with a green outline. The sneakers were white with pink stripes going up then on one side (Like those Puma sneakers) "Wow you made that for me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yep and you're in the advance class, even if you can't use magic yet." Destiny said smiling. Sakura ran to her and hugged her. "Yeah and I also made a little something on the back just for you." She turned the outfit to show The School's Cherry Blossom on the back in pink glitter in a fancy script. "I'm surprised Dest, it takes years for a student to earn that privilege. It took me four years. Xiaolang wasn't a one bit lenient in making the decision with you." Meiling said looking at it.  
  
"What's so special about the Cherry Blossom Dest?" Roxi asked.  
  
"She has a special purpose here I can feel it." Destiny said handing the uniform to Sakura.  
  
"Thanks Monica." Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Call me Destiny during school time Sakura. It's a policy."  
  
"Yeah and if you can achieve the impossible you have to call Li Xiaolang, but it's not possible." Roxi chuckled. "I'm thankful my brother isn't one of the leaders of this school." She added between giggles. All the girls laughed at the thought. "Sakura try it on in there and let me see how you look in it." Destiny said. Sakura nodded and walked into the bathroom. She came out quickly. The uniform showed all her curves and her slim feature and it brought out her eyes and made her look like a fragile girl. Like many of the girls that's the way their uniforms made them look but for her it was like she was a defenseless girl who didn't know the first thing about fighting. "If you ask me Destiny I look like I could be in a fashion show with all this glitter." Sakura said with a whining look.  
  
"What you don't like that, well if you don't want the glitter then try to take it off?" Destiny said smirking.  
  
"I can't do that. And you know it." Sakura said with a pouting look on.  
  
"Yes you can, if you concentrate you can do it." Madison said seriously. "And if that doesn't work then I think Kalvin will have to teach you the basics for magic."  
  
"Don't worry if they say you can do it, then you can do it." Roxi said smiling. Sakura looked at her uniform and closed her eyes and concentrated. The glitter started to change from silver to pink to red to yellow then gold. She tried her hardest as it turned back to silver then disappeared. Sakura looked at it again as the girls cheered. "I believe I was right about the magic." Destiny said crossing her arms and smiling at Sakura. They started for the class that they would be attending and Xiaolang would be teaching.

Ten minutes later  
  
"Well this will be your class until we check your magic, be on time, look ready to practice, and please listen." Xiaolang said looking at Sakura.  
  
"Oh ok." Sakura said looking at him strangely.  
  
"You know Xiaolang that you don't have to be so serious all the time and you don't have to talk to her like she's a five-year-old." Destiny said walking up to them.  
  
"Could I talk to you Destiny?" Xiaolang asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." Destiny said walking to the other side of the room after giving Sakura a sweet look. Sakura looked around the room at all the other students and how they were practicing and sparing.  
  
"HEY ROXIANNE!" "You'd better pay me back for that bet!" A boy yelled.  
  
"No way! I won and you know it!" Roxi yelled back.  
  
"You cheated!" The boy yelled walking up to her and grabbing her wrist.  
  
"Let go you pervert!" Roxi yelled.  
  
"Not until you do as I said." The boys said with a smirk.  
  
"Let me go Brent!" Roxi screamed.  
  
"You heard her." Sakura said flipping him to the floor.  
  
"Why you little?" Brent said getting ready to use his magic. Sakura dodged it. "Stay out of it; it's none of your business." He added attacking her.  
  
"When it involves my friends it does." Sakura said dodging and blocking his attacks. Brent got frustrated and pinned Sakura to the floor. "Can't even use a simple shield huh?" He asked. Sakura just closed her eyes and squirmed under him. Xiaolang now noticed and ran toward them. "Sakura!" Destiny yelled behind Xiaolang. Using her magic she contained Brent in it and took him off her. Xiaolang helped her up as Destiny asked, "What happened?"  
  
"He was hurting Roxi." Sakura said looking at her.  
  
"Only because she owes me something." Brent retorted.  
  
"Not a word out of you!" Destiny yelled. "Continue Sakura."  
  
"Well Roxi said that she won the bet they were in and he said that she cheated and he grabbed her wrist and I tried to stop him. He was using magic against me and I was dodging it and blocking it but he charged at me and pinned me to the floor."  
  
"Brent you know better to bully anyone in this school especially students that are not as experienced as you. You're done for today, no classes for the rest of the day." Destiny said.  
  
"I'll deal with you later as well." Xiaolang said glaring at him. "Now Destiny tell me how am I supposed to teach her if she can't even use a simple defense spell?"  
  
"She can but she doesn't unless she's in real danger. If he wasn't using his magic she could have gotten him off her and beaten him." Destiny said. She sighed and said to Sakura, "If you want I'll teach you the basics." "Oh and Roxi, don't bet any of the boys anymore."  
  
"Alright." Roxi said pouting.

Lil LoveStar: Well that's it for this chap  
Xiaolang: Why is she so annoying?!  
Destiny: Who?  
Xiaolang: Lil LoveStar, she always has you talking.  
Lil LoveStar: SHUT UP XIAOLANG! Until the next chap.


	4. Checking Magic

Chapter 4: Checking Magic

Lil LoveStar: Here's #4 RR PLEASE! I'M BEGGING!  
Xiaolang: Humph I don't see why you are.  
Sakura: Ignore him LoveStar.  
Destiny: Yeah he got problems.  
Michael: He's not the only one.

"I can't believe it! Why now! Why at this time!" Kalvin yelled.  
  
"Why must you be up at this time? And wake us up. I think we should move you to the girls' side and bother them so we can sleep." Rio complained.  
  
"Well if I were you I'd get up and get ready." Xiaolang said.  
  
"Why?" Michael asked yawning.  
  
"Because you're getting checked for magic." Kalvin said getting ready to walk out the door and wake up Destiny. Xiaolang stepped in front of him, holding a blow horn and pressed the button.  
  
The girls' room  
  
'That horn again! I swear two months of this had gotten me to the point of killing him!' Sakura thought in her head and she put her pillow over her head.  
  
"Syaoran! You're too early!" Destiny yelled walking down the hall, back from her morning training.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT! AND WHY ARE YOU THE LEADER OF THIS SCHOOL WHEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT THE EXAMINATIONS ARE TODAY!" Xiaolang yelled so loud it caused Sakura to get out of bed and walk down the hall in her pajamas and straight up to Xiaolang, with a pillow in her hands, she hit him a thousand times saying the same thing, "STOP BLOWING THAT DAMN THING!" Xiaolang blushed when she stopped and went back to bed. Destiny looked in amazement as Sakura walked back to their room and at Xiaolang for not using a spell on her. She sighed and took out her loudspeaker, "Sorry Sakura but everyone must get up now! You all have early class and then examinations after. When you are finished you will return to your class! And as a special treat for making you get up early we'll have a pizza and ice cream party, but you won't be able to attend unless you get ready and be downstairs in the next fifteen minutes!"  
  
"A pizza and ice cream party?" Xiaolang asked.  
  
"Well it always made me feel better when I got something for being early against my will." Destiny said going to her room.

10 min later  
  
Sakura waited patiently as the other girls had their turn. She looked around at the less experienced students were waiting with her. She hoped that the past two months helped to improve her magic abilities. She knew it did for her military class, she was able to blow up a submarine with what Destiny and Kalvin taught her. And her fighting had improved as well and she was glad that she was passing her math class for once with Roxi's help. Meiling walked out of the room that they were taking the examination with a smile on. "What's up Meiling?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I finally got my fire magic down completely and I get out of Xiaolang's class for a while because of it. But you'll still see me."  
  
"That's great! I hope to get out of Mr. Dictator's class as well." Sakura said smiling.  
  
"You want me to wait for you?" Meiling asked.  
  
"No. No I think that Kalvin is waiting for you in his class."  
  
"Oh good military! I get to demolish that spaceship that Destiny put up." Sakura laughed as Meiling left. Next Roxi came out with a beam of happiness, "How did it go?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I mastered my lightening magic and I am now moving on in my water they said. You want company?"  
  
"Nah, you need to visit Jimmy's class right?"  
  
"Oh yeah my Grammar class! See you Sakura!" She ran off. Madison finally came and she too was smiling, "Well? Don't leave me hanging Mad." Sakura said looking anxious.  
  
"I-I got a new magic but its small, they said I have to grasp it and master it." Madison said smiling.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Its light magic that means I don't have to take the darkness class! None of that bossy Drakeo."  
  
"Who's that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You'll see him in there. He makes passes at me and any good looking girl here. He did it to Destiny one time."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He... almost got the most painful punishment from Dest... she almost cut off his stick." Sakura looked at Madison for a moment before busting out laughing. "Well let me get to Von's class for a little music." Madison said. "See you and don't forget to tell us if you improved."  
  
"Avalon Sakura?" Yelan asked looking at her. Sakura walked up to her as she led her inside a dark room with several people inside of it. "Welcome Ms. Avalon I'm Terada Sasha, this is Yamzaki Drakeo, Adzuki Corin, and Fujitka Eric. Would you kindly place your hand in this fire?"  
  
"But won't it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No it won't burn you." Corin said with an expressionless face. Sakura swallowed slightly as she placed her hand in the flame. The fire turned pink then to silver, yellow, green, and many other colors. Everyone in the room gasped and Drakeo said in his head, 'Well. One of the gifted ones is here and she's an angel.' He looked at Sakura and noticed her curves and beautiful features. "Ye- Yelan get Odessa, Kalvin, Destiny, Michael and Xiaolang!" Sasha said quickly.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked looking a little worried. Sasha looked at the young women with the same look as Corin and Eric. Drakeo just smiled evilly at the Cherry Blossom. Yelan ran back in with Kalvin, Michael, Odessa and Xiaolang, "I couldn't find Destiny." Yelan said.  
  
"She's taking Von's music class." Odessa said looking at Sakura who took her hand out of the flame. Kalvin sighed and called her magically. Destiny appeared with headphones on singing, "We're playing basketball! Uh holla round the world!" She looked at everyone around her and took them off with a sweatdrop and a nervous smile. Xiaolang growled and asked, "What did you want us for mother, I had to leave my class without a sub."  
  
"What is it Li-san?" Destiny asked.  
  
"Kalvin, Michael, Destiny and you too Xiaolang; put your hands in the flame with Sakura." Sakura put hers in first as it started to glow pink, Destiny put hers next and it added a stronger pink and gold to it. Michael put his, adding black and dark blue, Kalvin put his and it changed to a cerulean color over the darker blue, finally Xiaolang put his in and two shades of green appeared. The flame suddenly turned white and illuminated the whole room. Destiny looked at something in the very back of the room that she never noticed before glowing pink but looked back to the flame. "Amazing." Eric said looking at the young adults.  
  
"Indeed, and I believe that it would be best if I were to teach her how to harness this ancient magic she seems to possess." Drakeo said smirking at Sakura, earning him a glare from Destiny and Xiaolang.  
  
"I believe that it would be better for Destiny to teach her." Odessa said, Sasha nodded and looked at Destiny. Destiny's eyes widened and said, "I'm not suited to teach magic mother, you know that my technique is not something that really should be taught. And Kalvin went threw the same training as myself so he can not teach her. And Michael, well his magic is not compatible with hers, so... the only person to teach her is Xiaolang. Even if you had the training as well."  
  
"I can't either! You know that not even my magic is completely under my control!" Xiaolang said looking at his mother.  
  
"But you know if I tape back into my true power you might not be able to suppress me since I've gotten better." Destiny argued. "You on the other hand can be suppressed and you know it!" "Yes Sakura?" 'How does she do that?' Sakura asked herself. "If you don't mind me asking I want to know what I have."  
  
"Oh... hmm...how can I explain this?" Destiny asked with her voice lowered.  
  
"I think I can." Xiaolang said. "You have a magic that not many sorcerers have. It's an ancient kind of magic."  
  
"In other words you have the most primitive kind of magic and what is known as the most powerful." Odessa said smiling.  
  
"And Destiny, Xiaolang, Kalvin, and Michael have it as well?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I got it from my... as I say my bewitched sister." Kalvin said. "Our father said that if I wasn't attached to her I wouldn't have gotten it."  
  
"I got it from my grandfather." Michael said. "Every other male in my family got it, but my sister has a little of it, but not enough." Sakura slightly frowned at his use of words.  
  
"Now about learning to grow with these powers and mastering it, I think it would be best if Xiaolang taught you the basics over and going on from there, but you will be missing out on classes though." Destiny said. "But I could always keep you updated on those and the gossip."  
  
"Destiny, not the time." Yelan said sternly. "You and Xiaolang will be doing this alone." Sakura nodded and looked at Xiaolang who only snorted and walked off saying, "I'll do it but I won't like it."

Lil LoveStar: Yay! I finished with that chapter! If this sounds familiar to any other story you've heard please so I don't get sued. Help a chick out! RR!!!!!!!!!  
Destiny: I'm so proud of Sakura.  
Xiaolang: Why am I stuck babysitting?  
Lil LoveStar: Because.  
Destiny: That's how it goes.  
Sakura: I'm surprised that I have a special kind of magic.  
Lil LoveStar: Be proud. SEE U! RR!


	5. Getting ready to be taught

Chapter 5: Getting ready to be taught

Lil LoveStar: Hi here's the 5th chapter of my story and if you have any questions, comments or if you know of a story similar to this one please RR and tell me.  
Xiaolang: Why are you asking that? You plagiarized someone else's work?  
Lil LoveStar: Not that I know of, so I want our audience to tell me if I did. Ideas can be the same as others.  
Michael: So in other words you don't want to be blamed and or sued.  
Lil LoveStar: Yep

"Ok now before you start Mr. I Should Rule the World's classes privately; there are a few things that we have to get down first." Destiny said to Sakura who was sitting on her bed.

"Ok, what do you need to know?"

"Well simple things. Like, what weapon do you work best with, that you know you have a great advantage with?"

"Oh. I would say a staff and daggers."

"But the staff as your ultimate?"

"Yeah I would say so."

"Ok, now what do have the most problem defending against?"

"Oh... um... I would say swords I have the most difficulty with."

"Understandable."

"Can I ask you something?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah shoot." Destiny said with a questioning look.

"Why when I had my hand in the flame what was that pink color?"

"Oh, that is the magic you're strongest in, that is one form of Star magic."  
  
"Then what was yours, Xiaolang's, Kalvin's and Michael's?"

"Michael's is consisted of Dark and Water magic, that's where the black and dark blue came from. He learned Dark magic from Drakeo mostly." Sakura frowned as Destiny continued; she didn't really like Drakeo and she could tell that the Elders didn't want her to learn from him. "You might say that Kalvin and I are the same in absolutely everything, beside the obvious fact that we're not of the same gender. But when it comes to magic, he and I are different but closely similar. That yellow color you saw from him was Sun magic and the cerulean you saw was Sky magic; kind of like as if he has a specially in the air." She giggled. "Xiaolang... well the green you saw was for Earth magic. Now when he was born his mother could fell the kind of magic he would posses so she named him after an earthly creature, Xiaolang, Syaoran in Japanese, Showron in English. It means-"

"Little Wolf." Sakura said for her.

"That's right. But it seems strange though."

"What?"

"That my mother and father had given Kalvin the nickname of Little Fox, they knew the kind of Magic he would have, but yet they nicknamed him after an animal that doesn't fly. I never asked my mother about it."

"What about Michael?" Sakura asked. Destiny blushed slightly and said, "His nickname is Little Dragon, which is perfect for him with the kind of magic that he has." She chuckled. "Yea?" Sakura asked. "Now about your magic, nickname and training." Destiny sighed, she knew Sakura would eventually ask that, "Well my nickname is Gold Star, and as you saw in the flame my strongest color is gold and that's another form of Star magic, my other color, which you didn't see because of your own is pink. I'm also very good in other forms but those are my strongest. My parents were very clever in my nickname."  
  
"Your training Gold Star." Sakura demanded with a sly smile.  
  
"Ok, ok. When I first came here with my family, I had a problem with my magic; I couldn't control it at all. I couldn't even touch anything or anyone. No one could touch me and if they did I would end up hurting them. There was an old master here by the name of... Aiden Li, he was a great sword master, the best in fact. He taught my brother, Xiaolang, and me. But he taught my brother and me in private because of our magic, my parents believed that since Kalvin and I are twins he would end up like me, but at that time he could be touched and touch. I couldn't." "Aiden worked us like dogs, hitting Kalvin for his mistakes. He tried to hurt me but I was too strong for some reason. Then on a stormy night while I was training with him by myself he cast a spell on me. He took some of my magic and stored it away, I was cured but something went wrong..."  
  
"And what happened?" Sakura asked anxiously.  
  
"I can't tell you that part, I'm never to speak of it."

"You guys done yet?" Meiling asked walking in.

"I don't know why she did that, when she knows perfectly well that we could've walked in. It's our room as well." Roxi said walking behind her.

"Well we're done, but where's Madison?" Sakura asked.

"Right here! Are you ready for your private lessons from Mr. Cold-hearted beast?"

"NO, I don't want him teaching me." Sakura whined dropping her head to the bed. The girls laughed at her childish act. "Maybe Kalvin should teach her." Roxi said. "He's not bad, he's very into it but he's not as bad as Xiaolang."

"Maybe he could have, but I'm not sure what would happen." Destiny said. "See now the kind of training we went threw as kids had terrible affects on me, so my father believed that Kalvin might end up the same one day, but it never happened. It happened three years ago, and this is why I can't teach magic to you, because my technique is very powerful but at the same time deadly and if I tap back into that power I'm afraid of what I will do, I won't be able to contain myself."

"What exactly happened? I don't remember for some reason?" Meiling asked.

"I'm not allowed to speak of it and I can't tell you why you can't remember it either." Destiny said opening the door to reveal Eli leaning against, listening.

"I'll never learn how you do that." Sakura said looking at Eli.

"Practice." Destiny simply said. "Now I believe you should explain for your behavior, you know that you can't be in the girls' dormitory area unless you're a leader or have important business."

"Uh... I." Eli stammered. "I wanted to see Madison." He said sheepishly.

"Now was that so hard?" Destiny asked. Madison stepped out the room as Destiny closed the door.

"Well it's almost 4:15 and I know that Xiaolang is thinking of someway to get out of this and he's asking for my brother's and Michael's help."

"My brother can't even help himself." Roxi said. There was a knock at the door, Meiling got up to open it. Michael was standing there with an enraged look on his face. "What did you say?"

"Oh crap. I forgot he can hear what I say sometimes." Roxi whispered to Destiny and Sakura.

"Come with me little sister." Michael said a little forcefully.

"NO WAY, YOU'RE MENTAL!" Roxi yelled running away from him. Destiny, Meiling and Sakura laughed.

Xiaolang

"I don't understand why you can't teach Sakura her magic Xiaolang?" Yelan said.

"Because I don't want to teach her and because I hate teaching beginners." Xiaolang glared out the window.

"Now even I know that is not the reason you don't want to teach her." A male figure said with a smirk. "She's a nice girl and very easy to get along with."

"You've never really talked to the girl so why don't you talk to her and teach her." Odessa suggested.

"And the purpose of this is to help her and yourself. After the report on her that Destiny gave me I believe she'll be a challenge for you." Yelan said. Xiaolang snorted and looked away from his mother with an annoyed look. "There's no way she'll be able to beat me."

"You never know Xiaolang; her father was a great man and had a lot of magic in his blood." The figure said.

"She may prove to be the one who can control the School's treasure." Odessa said with stars in her eyes.

"She'll never be able to control that magic and I'll probably kill her with mine." Xiaolang said walking out of the door.

Sakura

"Ok I think that you're ready for Xiaolang and Madison made you three workout suits so you won't ruin your uniform." Meiling said with a smile. "I believe that Destiny will be watching your homework and keeping you informed with the latest gossip as we all will."

"Now he will try to act superior, prove to him that you're better." Roxi said. "Beat him at his own intimidations."

"And most of all, make sure you improve on your magic and use of weapons, we can sense when you're about to use your magic and he is faster than some of us." Destiny said. "And in your spare time, learn to do this." She opened the door to reveal Eli and Madison kissing. The girls broke out laughing as Eli and Madison were blushing from embarrassment. "And also learn when someone is coming."  
  
"Like who?" Michael asked.

"Oh shit!" Destiny jumped backward and landed in his arms and said, "Don't do that you baka."

"You're fine." He said kissing her cheek. All the girls gave her a look and she blushed and stuck out her tongue like a child.

"I hope she's ready." Xiaolang said with Kalvin behind him.

"Yeah, I'm ready Li." Sakura said picking up her stuff.

"You want to put your friends in there as well?" He asked. "You got so much that I'm not surprised that Meiling isn't in there with your stuff." He smirked as Meiling gave him a glare. Sakura asked Destiny where she would be training. Sakura smiled and transported her stuff there and smiled at Xiaolang, "I'm a quick learner, you won't be bored, believe me." Sakura said a little seductively, causing Xiaolang to blush and swallow hard. Destiny smirked at the defeated Little Wolf as Michael howled to make fun of him as well. Xiaolang death glared them and growled as Sakura walked back into the room. She came back out with a Discman in her hand and the headphones on. 'She's like Destiny, only cuter.' Xiaolang thought. Sakura walked half way down the hall until she stopped and said, "Are you coming?"

"Um... it's downstairs on this side." Xiaolang said, perplexed at her attitude. Sakura looked at him with an embarrassed look and followed him. He took the headphones off of her and said, "Here are the ground rules Avalon, we have to fend for ourselves, that means we have to cook and clean up after ourselves and don't think for one minute that I'm going to be easy on you, since you have a rare and powerful kind of magic you will be trained harder than almost any other student here." 'Great.' Sakura thought to herself. 'I know what a privilege.' Xiaolang said in her head, causing her to jump back and say, "How'd you do that?"

"Telepathy." Xiaolang simply said and continued.

"Well don't do it." Sakura said still a little frightened. "That's not polite, what if I were thinking something that I don't want you to know about?"

"Then you keep a clear mind. Or use a simple spell. But I guess Dest will have to teach that one. I'm supposed to teach you how to control the magic in you." They continued until they got to a large door. Xiaolang opened it as Sakura followed him. She was surprise to see what she did; it was a field, lush and green grass, a forest and a house the size of her childhood home. "Let me guess, magic?" Sakura asked looking at the blue sky above her.

"Yep, but this is not the kind of grounds we'll be starting on." Xiaolang said using his magic to change it to a rockier area. The house was still there. "We'll start first thing tomorrow." He said holding a blow horn. Sakura groaned.

Lil LoveStar: OH MY I wonder what Destiny is talking about?  
Destiny: It's not to be talked about.  
Lil LoveStar: Not now.  
Xiaolang: I loved the last part.  
Sakura: You would. You crazy manic and your blow horn!  
Destiny Girls: Have fun Sakura!


	6. Fighting with a Passion

Chapter 6: Fighting with a Passion

Lil LoveStar: Well what can I say?  
Sakura: You explain the title.  
Lil LoveStar: Nah, it's a simple one if you can understand it.  
Destiny: Don't tell me... (Screaming) OH THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!  
Xiaolang: Oh great I can tell I'm going to be in for it. And Dest, NO VISITING!  
Destiny: (Sticking her tongue out)

It was 4 in the morning and Sakura was pissed off at Xiaolang for using his toy right in her ear this morning. Which he'd been doing for the past three months, she was about box him for almost deafening her and she hasn't gotten a decent sleep in weeks. She used her magic to summon a bow and arrows. She got into a stance and waited for Xiaolang. Xiaolang looked at her choice of weapons and said, "That's not the best choice but if you want." He shrugged and summoned two daggers.  
  
"I'll be fine." Sakura said as she waited for Xiaolang. Xiaolang charged her as she thought he would. She stood still for a moment then she took aim and fired three arrows at the ground purposely, which Xiaolang didn't realize. "That's not going to help you win, if you can't hit me with them." He ran past one as Sakura said back in her mind, 'We'll see who'll win this Xiaolang.' She disappeared with lighting speed and landed on top of one of the arrows. With one foot on it she looked at Xiaolang with a smirk as she kicked him in the face, sending him to the ground. Xiaolang got up and looked for her, 'Damn she's quick.' He thought as Sakura came up behind him. He heard her and blocked the attack.  
  
"Nice try Avalon, but you won't get me again." He started for her and punched her to the ground. He pinned her down as she tried to struggle to get him off of her. He was too strong. "I win this one Avalon." He said in husky way. Sakura looked into his eyes as he looked back at her.

Destiny  
  
"Hey why are you so warm all of a sudden?" Michael asked as he was holding her. Destiny felt her head and smiled. "Girls! Guess what?" She asked Roxi, Meiling and Madison who were fighting their boyfriends, currently Michael was holding Destiny down on the floor.  
  
"This is not the best time" Meiling said annoyed as she tried to avoid Rio's assault.  
  
"Sakura's body temp went up." Destiny said smiling getting Michael off her and punched him.  
  
"First of all, how would you know that?" Roxi asked, blocking Kalvin's kick. "And what's the big deal?"  
  
"Well before she left I put a tiny spell on her. And when her body temp rises, mine does."  
  
"And what's the good part about that?" Meiling asked almost punching Rio.  
  
"In this case her body temp will only rise if there's passion involved." Destiny smiled as Michael pinned her again.  
  
"So in other words... AHH! KAWAII I WANT TO TAPE WHAT EVER IT IS!" Madison squealed as Eli was about to pin her, he fell as she moved over. Madison looked down at him on the floor and giggled. Destiny smiled at Madison. (Xiaolang: HEY I SAID NO VISITING LIL LOVESTAR! Destiny: I'm not visiting; I can't SEE what's happening. Lil LoveStar: She has a point.)

Sakura  
  
Sakura continued to stare into Xiaolang's eyes, an amber color; they reminded her of Destiny's eyes only they were more mysterious and seemed colder. She started to notice his handsome features. The chestnut colored hair that matched his eyes, the soft skin on his face. His pierced ear.  
  
'What am I doing?' Xiaolang asked himself. He was about to move when another voice said to him, 'Stay that way for a few more moments.' He looked at Sakura and noticed how green her eyes were, how little her hair grew over the past two and a half months. It looked of a silky auburn color, but he couldn't see where it could fall because of the headband she would always wear. The voice came back saying, 'Take it off and see.' He mentally shook his head in saying no and looked into her eyes. He lowered his head slightly, wondering what she tasted like. Her eyes started to slightly close as he drew closer. Before their lips touched they both realized what they were doing. Sakura softly pushed him off her and stood looking at him without anything to say. 'Was I about to?' Xiaolang asked looked at her dazed. Sakura was first to snap out of it and asked, "When's breakfast?" Xiaolang snapped out of it at the question and answered, "What do you want?"  
  
"Uh... I guess I could go for some pancakes." She answered a little bashfully.  
  
"Alright, I'll make it while you get a shower and change." Xiaolang blushed at the end of his sentence. Sakura just nodded and jogged off. Xiaolang sighed and thought, 'If Destiny were here she would be laughing her head off at me.' He walked inside the house and started for the kitchen.

Sakura  
  
In the warm shower Sakura couldn't get the picture of Xiaolang's face out of her head. Every time she closed her eyes she would see him. 'Do I like him? NO WAY, how could I? I mean he's annoying and the hardest teacher I've ever had.' Sakura started out of the shower that was connected to her own room. She started downstairs when she was finished.  
  
Xiaolang was cooking pancakes downstairs when she came down. She noticed that they looked better than what she makes, 'Damn he's better than me.' She thought. Xiaolang put four of them on one plate and the other four on another. Xiaolang turned to put the plates on a table. He looked up at Sakura, his eyes widened then his nose twitched, and then it was bleeding. He quickly covered his hands over his nose as one drop hit the floor. She was wearing tight white capris and a silver and pink tang top. Every one of her curves showed. Sakura gasped and grabbed a napkin and put it to his nose, taking his hands away. She softly pushed his head up and asked if he was okay. Xiaolang just turned red and nodded. 'Why is she helping me? I mean I could've done it myself.' Xiaolang asked himself. 'Maybe she likes you.' Another voice said, this time it sounded like Destiny. Xiaolang mentally glared at the voice before turning his attention back to Sakura. She had a worried look on her face as she removed the napkin and threw it out. She got a washcloth that was damp and cleaned the floor. Xiaolang looked at her amazed, why would she help him? He just couldn't understand.

3 hours later  
  
After getting over what Sakura was wearing earlier since she changed back into her battle clothes Xiaolang felt better and was ready to kick her butt a second time. Sakura walked out of the house and faced him before asking, "Do you think its time to change our atmosphere?" "It's too sandy."  
  
"Are you complaining Avalon?" Xiaolang asked.  
  
"Ok no I'm not but I just wanted to see your reaction when I do this." She snapped her fingers and the rocky terrain to a grassy one with a meadow and Cherry Blossom tress and flower patches. Xiaolang looked around and shrugged. "If you want." He got into a stance and summoned his twin swords. Sakura looked at the swords and tried to think of a weapon that would confuse him. She smiled and thought of the perfect thing. Using her magic she summoned and white ribbon and took a stance.  
  
"A ribbon?" Xiaolang asked  
  
"A ribbon." Sakura smiled.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Alright Avalon." He said as he charged at her. Before she really knew it he was behind her, about to strike her. Sakura jumped over him and held the ribbon in front of her in defense. Xiaolang swung one of the swords at her. She smiled and threw the ribbon toward the sword. It rapped around the sword in the blink of an eye and Sakura grabbed it from Xiaolang. But he held on and tried to pull her to him. 'Tug-of-war huh? Fine Xiaolang I'll show you.' Sakura said to herself. She let Xiaolang pull her toward him, lifting her feet off the ground flew toward him and tackled/slammed into him. She quickly recovered and pinned him. "Gotcha." Sakura said with a sly smile. Xiaolang mentally glared at himself but looked at her and her beautiful eyes. He nodded at what she said. She was about to get off him when he pinned her on the ground. She struggled under him as he looked at her. She stopped and looked at him with horror and wanting.  
  
"We go back tomorrow right?" She asked.  
  
"Yea, Dest is going to torture you to tell her everything." Xiaolang joked. Sakura smiled at him, for how long she's known him, she's never seen him laugh or really joke at all, but now that they were alone he seemed more human than when they first meet. 'It's because of you girl. He likes you.' A voice said with cheerfulness. 'Destiny get out of my head.' Sakura said, mentally laughing at her friend, who probably knew everything that happened. 'Ok, I'll see you tomorrow Sakura.'  
  
Xiaolang couldn't tear his eyes from her, or get off of her either. It was like he was going crazy. But he remained still until he did something or Sakura got him off her. He lowered his head slightly as he did before. Sakura closed her eyes as his lips brushed hers. He kissed her again wanting more of her sweetness. He pulled her into his arms, never stopping the kiss. They stopped for a moment. Sakura snuggled into his chest and he looked down at her. "Do you regret what we did?" She asked in a whisper.  
  
"No." He said almost as soft. She nodded and snuggled closer to him.

Lil LoveStar: That was Chapter 6. Loved it? RR and tell me.  
Sakura: Nice LoveStar  
Destiny: I loved it, five stars, and two thumbs up.


	7. The School's Treasure, Destiny's Scar an...

Chapter 7: The School's Treasure, Destiny's Scar and Training for the Tournament

Lil LoveStar: Now I got a review saying that my story seemed like another one called Sakura Cherry Blossom and I read that story and I have to say that it was very well written and I personally loved it and I noticed that there were some similarities in the stories and I decided that I'm going to put a little fantasy in my story in the later chapters. But I loved some of the parts of Sakura Cherry Blossom and I might use some of those ideas with HUGE differences so I'm not plagiarizing and if you think it's too close to the other story RR and I'll change it as soon as possible. And lastly I'm going to put the tournament from that story in mine but there well be more than two rounds. Thank you.

"Welcome back Sakura!" All the girls said together when Sakura and Xiaolang returned from there training. The boys hugged Sakura and nodded to Xiaolang. Destiny walked up the stairs after both the girls and guy settled in the girls' room to talk. She opened the door and found them there, "What are you all-" "Sakura? Xiaolang? You're back? OH MY GOD LOOK AT YOU SAKURA!" She practically screamed. Sakura smiled with a sweatdrop everyone smiled at Destiny's childish act.  
  
"What's been going on?" Sakura asked. Destiny motioned for her to come outside with her.  
  
"Why can't we hear it?" Monique asked (AN: If you forgot this is Xiaolang's oldest sister, I'm sorry but I don't know their real names).  
  
"Well because this is for Sakura and me to talk about." Destiny said. Both Sakura's and Xiaolang's eyes widened at that. "Let me come with you." Xiaolang said insisting.  
  
"Umm no this doesn't concern you what so ever." Destiny hesitated. Xiaolang glared at her as she went out the door with Sakura in front if her.  
  
"What's going on?" Sakura asked, hoping Destiny wouldn't talk about her encounter with Xiaolang.  
  
"It's not about Xiaolang Sakura."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Remember when we all put our hands in the fire three months ago?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well while we all had our hands inside of that fire I saw something behind the Elders glow pink, similar to your pink aura."  
  
"And what do think it is."  
  
"I think it's the School's Treasure. A powerful magic, almost as powerful as the magic in our blood, only it's not as old."  
  
"Who would you know of it?" Xiaolang asked coming out of the room. Destiny frowned. "I know what it is because I'm the upcoming leader of this school, the same as you. Remember we were to be married but I didn't want anything to do with you in that sense."  
  
"I remember, but we were really young. And I didn't want to marry you either, never believe that." Xiaolang said in a cold voice. Destiny nodded and said to Sakura, "Do you remember when I first said that you were here for a reason?" Sakura nodded. "Well I believe that what ever that thing was it was reacting to your magic. You might be its next owner."  
  
"That's not possible Charles-san so don't even think it, she's not of that blood; sure she has the potential to posses the Cards but she's not in that bloodline." Xiaolang said walking next to Destiny.  
  
"How would you know, in fact you wouldn't have a clue because she's special and I know it." She looked at Sakura with determination in her eyes, "And we're going to find those Cards."  
  
"How do you know they're Cards and what's so special about them?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because they are magic Cards." Eli said with Madison, Meiling, Roxi, Kalvin and Michael behind him.  
  
"You remember?" Xiaolang asked.  
  
"How could I forget, I used to own them." Eli smiled. "They are or were called the Clow Cards; they're 53 of the most powerful group of cards in the universe. And they used to belong to a man named Clow Reed."  
  
"How can you say that you used to own them then?" Madison asked.  
  
"I'm the half reincarnation of Clow Reed."  
  
"What's so important about him?" Michael asked with a glare.  
  
"He was the ancestor of the Li family and close friend of ours." Kalvin said looking at his sister, "Why would the Cards react to Sakura Dest, they could've been reacting to you; you have a pink aura."  
  
"The magic I felt from them felt like Sakura's, peaceful, serene, and pure. Not like my own. The Cards could never belong to me." Destiny glared at Xiaolang with tears in her eyes. Sakura looked at Destiny and wondered why she had tears in her eyes. She was to speak when Destiny said, "Since you're all nosy I suppose we're all going to look for the Cards." She half smiled.  
  
"Why do we need to look for them, they're in the basement." Eli said. 'I hope Destiny is right about this.' He thought. He started off as everyone followed him.

Dark Room  
  
"Well if she's the Mistress of the Cards then she's more valuable then I thought." Drakeo said looking in a pool of water at the young adults. His normally ice blue colored eyes a crimson red. "Let's hope she'll learn to have love for me more than anyone else, especially the Little Wolf."  
  
"And the Gold Star?" A male voice asked.  
  
"She's worth the power but the Cherry Blossom has more innocence than Destiny does, but if you wish it so badly you can make her yours." Drakeo said turning away from the water.  
  
"But it's easier to taint the Gold Star's heart and soul with evil than it is for the Cherry Blossom, her friends will be there to protect her, but for Destiny they won't be able to even stop her change. The Gold Star is more valuable."  
  
"Not since Li took away her true potential, the Card Mistress will prove to be the stronger." Drakeo smirked.

Xiaolang  
  
"This is a waste of time and practice for the Tournament Eli!" Michael yelled.  
  
"I believe I had said that you didn't have to come." Destiny glared at him then kissed to silence him. Kalvin rolled his eyes and said, "Well my sister believes that Sakura is the Card Mistress so we're going to find out."  
  
"That's not all bro; we'll meet some old friends as well." Destiny smiled.  
  
"Who?" Kalvin and Meiling asked.  
  
"I think I know who she's talking about, but they'll become Sakura's friends first." Xiaolang said walking next to Sakura.  
  
"Not my Showron! He belongs to me and I don't see why your mother had to banish him with the others, he wasn't a guardian of the Book, I made him." Destiny whined.  
  
"Why did you name him Showron?" Madison asked, Sakura looked at Destiny with the same question on her mind; seeing as how Showron is the English name for Xiaolang.  
  
"You'll see why." Destiny smiled at seeing one of her best friends in the universe. They continued to a dark catacomb, but thanks to Madison didn't seem to dark anymore.  
  
"The last time we were down here, we all had detention for coming." Rio said with annoyance.  
  
"See now that's because you didn't come with me and because you weren't to be down here at that time." Eli smiled. They came to a large door that was locked with magic.  
  
"Can we bust that?" Roxi asked.  
  
"No, if we do the whole school will go on automatic shutdown, and then we'll be in for it." Xiaolang said, "I'm not even allowed down here. But he is." He pointed to Eli.  
  
"Well then... The only way to open it now would be Sakura. Go on Sakura." Destiny said.  
  
"What makes you think she can open it?" Michael asked.  
  
"Cause, if she's the Card Mistress then it is her right to enter this room and claim what is hers. Go on Sakura." Destiny smiled. Sakura swallowed and used her magic to open the door.  
  
"I guess Dest was right." Roxi said. Destiny just smiled.  
  
"Remember what will happen if she's not the one Dest." Eli said.  
  
"I will." Destiny walked in front of Sakura and motioned for all of them to follow. Inside were a few torches and the feel of magic everywhere you turned. A creature came flying toward the entrance; it was a black panther with butterfly wings and a thin tail that spins at the end. "What are you doing here Charles-chan?" "And you should know that you're not allowed down here without Master Eli." He almost snarled.  
  
"Still don't like me huh Spinner?" Destiny asked with an amused look. "But Master Eli is with me, as well as some guests." "And besides I thought you would be happy to see me since I brought you a whole batch of sugar cookies." She added as she gave him the bag. He took one out and tried it. Instantly his eyes lit up and he was smiling a big smile and yelled, "These are great!" He flew to a table to eat them.  
  
"I can't believe he fell for the cookies." Xiaolang said.  
  
"Ohh, he's soo cute." Sakura cooed.  
  
"Yes, but he's always so serious." A girl with large butterfly wings, red hair and ruby colored eyes.  
  
"Hello Ruby Moon, how have you been?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Bored, because of him, and Showron disappeared! And Yue keeps leaving and Keroberos won't wake up, he's in the darn Book but he won't wake up, not for food even."  
  
"Who?" Roxi, Michael, Rio, Madison, and Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh we're sorry... umm this is Ruby Moon, over there is Spinner, when he's larger he's called Spinner Sun." Kalvin explained.  
  
"You'll see Yue later." Eli said.  
  
"Why isn't Showron here? I have a double fudge cake for him." Destiny said. "Showron! Where are you?" She yelled.  
  
"DESTINY YOU'RE HERE!!!" A little grey wolf with gold eyes yelled as he flew with his angel wings to her. "They put me down here and said that no one was allowed down here and we had to watch the Book! I missed you soo much, I thought you forgot about me, I thought you made another friend and didn't like me anymore. I thought you were lonely or hurt or your powers went haywire again and I wanted to see you soo badly!" He cried on her chest. She patted his small head and soothed him to stop crying. He slowly stopped and hugged her more. "Come on you, its ok, I did miss you come on. I have a cake for you Showron."  
  
"Really! What kind?"  
  
"Double fudge."  
  
"YAY! You're the best Destiny!" he went into her bag and pulled out the cake and ate it quickly.  
  
"Is he yours?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yep." Destiny smiled  
  
"Kawaii!" Madison started taping the little wolf.  
  
"I don't like him personally." Xiaolang looked away.  
  
"Just because he has your English name LI XIAOLANG does not mean he's like you or I made him because I like you or whatever you're thinking!" Destiny yelled. Eli cleared his voice before a fight could start. He walked to the very end of the room to a podium and took down a large book, it was red and gold colored and had the picture of a large lion on it.  
  
"If you're the Mistress of the Cards, come and take the book." Eli said in a different voice. 'Why does he sound like that?' Sakura telepathically asked Destiny, 'Because that's the true voice of the reincarnation of Clow Reed.' Destiny said looking at her. Sakura walked up to Eli and took the Book in her hands and a little lion came out of the front, it had gold colored fur and angel wings. It opened its eyes and looked at Sakura.  
  
"Keroberos." Eli said with that voice. The lion turned and looked at Eli and said, "Clow?" Eli smiled and shook his head, "Half of his reincarnation, but that's not the reason you were summoned. This will be your new Mistress." Eli smiled gesturing toward Sakura. Kero looked at her and flew around her and said, "Not what I would expect, but she seems like the right person. What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Avalon Sakura." Sakura said, feeling uncomfortable with him flying around her.  
  
"You sense it Keroberos?" Eli asked.  
  
"No I don't, but then again she's not showing her aura, she's hiding it." Kero said.  
  
"Use your magic Sakura." Xiaolang said. Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated on her magic. Her pink aura started to appear. The Clow Book opened and all 53 Cards came out and were twirling around her. Everyone gasped, Destiny and Eli smiled at what they saw. Sakura opened her eyes and saw the Cards floating around her.  
  
"She's the one." Kero said using his power, a key with a star on the top appeared around her neck. She looked at it and felt the power from it. "It's yours to keep, don't lose it or let anyone take it from you." Kero said. Sakura looked at him and nodded. A figure suddenly walked up behind Eli from out of the shadows. "So she was the one." He said.  
  
"Yes Yue, she can handle them." Eli said. His voice changed back as he said, "I believe she has to change them now."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Those Cards get their power from you and by the symbol on your key I would say a star that you have, you have to change the magic of the Cards to control and use them. Change the key into a wand and the rest will come to you." Yue said. Sakura took the key from her neck and held it.  
  
"The words will come." Kero said. Sakura closed her eyes and the key flew out of her hand as she put her hands around it.  
  
Key of the Star  
  
With Powers burning Bright  
  
Reveal the Staff and shine your Light  
  
Release!  
  
Below her glowed her new magical symbol as a wind came around her. They key extended and changed into a staff. Sakura grabbed it and twirled it before stopping and looking at it. It was the same as the key, a yellow star with a pink circle around it and very small wings on either side. She was able to change the Cards quite easily because of the training in her magic she received from Xiaolang.  
  
"Nice." Destiny smiled. "Well then I think we should get back so we can start training."  
  
"Can we come Destiny?" Showron asked sitting on her shoulder, "Since she's the Card Mistress can we go back upstairs?"  
  
"Of course Showron." "I'll make you Kero and Spinner some sweets ok?"  
  
"YEAH FOOD!" Kero yelled. "Oh is it alright Mistress?" Kero asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah I guess; I'll be busy trying to get this whole Card thing right anyway."  
  
"Humph I'd rather train." Michael said irritated. Destiny turned around and looked at him with her mouth lopsided and asked, "Do you want to train that badly?"  
  
"Yes." He said.  
  
"Well if want I'll fight with you and I'll use my sword."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"My oldest one."  
  
"Nah, use the lightening sword." Michael smiled.  
  
After lunch and sweets  
  
The whole group was in another dimension that Sakura made with the use of the Create Card, "So you're all going to help me with the Cards?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes, all of us will be using a certain weapon or power and it's up to you to know which Card will help you." Eli said, "We'll go one at a time, just so you can get used to it." Sakura nodded as they got started. She defeated eleven of her friends as she came to Eli, he was going to use magic attacks by the way he aura was flaring out. Before Sakura knew it though he'd sent bolts of lighting at her, hitting her. She fell to the floor but got up ready to evade his second assault. He used the same move again and Sakura used the Illusion Card to make more than one of her. The lightening hit all but the real Sakura as she used the Windy Card to stop him. He recovered from that and used a fire attack, Sakura used the Water Card to stop the fire and the Wood Card to try to trap Eli, but he saw this a evaded it and hit her with his lightening, winning the fight.  
  
"That was good Sakura." Kero said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah you almost had him." Madison smiled taping the whole bout. Xiaolang helped her up. Eli came over to her and said, "Very good, you caught me off guard."  
  
"But I still lost."  
  
"Well that's because I know the Cards inside and out Sakura." Eli smiled. "I know how they work, attack, defend, everything."  
  
"Anyways it's my turn." Xiaolang smirked. Sakura got into a stance, ready for him. He summoned his sword as Sakura kept her staff. Xiaolang got into a stance that only Destiny, Kalvin and Meiling have seen him in and stared down Sakura. He charged at her, thrusting his sword toward her abdomen. 'Ok Xiaolang that was uncalled for.' Destiny thought. Sakura dodged it; she pushed his sword toward the floor, making it pierce the floor. Xiaolang couldn't move it as a result Sakura pushed him back with her staff. The force of the push caused Xiaolang to let go of his sword and fall to the ground with Sakura pinning him. The girls squealed at Sakura's quick win. Xiaolang was amazed at how fast she moved and how fast she defeated him, next time he'll be ready for her. "That was sweet." Roxi said hugging her.  
  
"It was quick, I'm ashamed of Xiaolang." Michael joked.  
  
"Yes that was very quick; you didn't even use a Card." Rio said.  
  
"She did use a Card." Eli said.  
  
"No she didn't." Showron protested.  
  
"Didn't I?" Sakura asked holding up the Dash Card.  
  
"Don't play the wise Sakura, you also used the Power Card, that's the only way you were able to pin Xiaolang." Kero said.  
  
"You're wrong Kero; she didn't use the Power Card. The speed that she used was enough for her to pin Xiaolang." Destiny said.  
  
"But the sword?" Kero protested.  
  
"Yes I know, but she put her foot down at the last minute to put more force into it, therefore Xiaolang let go because of the extra push and her speed." Destiny explained. 'You wanted her to win I'm guessing Xiaolang?' Destiny mentally asked him. 'That's none of your concern Destiny; I'd made a mistake in her approach and lost.' 'I know you better than that Li Xiaolang, you used the only stance for a swift move to your opponent and Sakura wasn't fast enough, but you moved back as she used the extra force. I saw it all Li.' she smiled as she stepped in front of Sakura. Summoned one of her twin swords Destiny got into a stance Sakura knew well. Sakura summoned her daggers and stood the opposite of Destiny's stance. Sakura charged her, she tired to swipe her with her dagger, and Destiny dodged it quickly and thrust her sword at Sakura's arm, tearing the skin slightly. Sakura glared at her as she used the Dash Card unknown to most of her audience she slashed Destiny's face. Seeming unfazed by the attack Destiny increased her magic she threw Sakura's daggers out of her hands, and pinning her on the floor with a binding spell. "Nice job Dest." Kalvin said. Destiny was trembling and ran off. The binding spell was lifted and Sakura stood up. "Destiny! What happened?" Showron yelled following her.  
  
"You over did it Sakura." Kalvin said with seriousness in his tone.  
  
"No she didn't, your sister raised her magical ability." Xiaolang glared standing next to Sakura (AN: UH OH looks like some possession going on. Xiaolang being mean to Destiny!). Kalvin growled and said in a cold tone, "I'm not going to argue with you about what happened; you're too obsessed with Sakura that you didn't see what she did." Kalvin ran after her sister.  
  
"What did he mean by that, Destiny did use too much magic." Meiling frowned.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't see what happened?" Michael asked. Meiling just frowned at him. "Sakura cut her with the daggers, in her face. Destiny got mad and lost control for a moment." He explained. "I'm going after them." He said running off.  
  
"Sakura did not cut her, I didn't see it!" Meiling yelled.  
  
"Yeah I did, but I didn't mean to cut her face, I meant to hit her arm." Sakura sobbed. Madison hugged her and asked, "But we didn't see it. So you couldn't have."   
  
"She did Madison." Eli said. "It would have been better to hit her in the arm but her face that's different." "You saw it." He asked Yue and Kero.  
  
"Yes we saw it." Yue said. "She should be fine." He added.  
  
"I hope so." Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

Destiny  
  
"DESTINY WHERE ARE YOU!" Showron cried. He looked for her aura but the problem was he felt it almost everywhere so it made it harder. And he wasn't the only one. He knew that her brothers and mother could feel it too. "Showron!" Kalvin yelled with Michael behind him "You find her?"  
  
"No it feels like she's everywhere." Showron said. He looked around to try to fine her. Then he felt something different, it was a pink aura like Destiny's but this part had gold with it and to his fear black as well. It was coming from her room. "She's in her room!" Showron yelled flying in that direction. They reached her room as the aura calmed down a bit, "Destiny!" Michael and Kalvin yelled together. She was in the bathroom now crying. Michael picked her up and held her. She was crying brokenly, which no one had ever seen from her before. Only as a child she cried like this. "Destiny are you ok? Where did she hurt you?" Kalvin asked as Michael placed her on her bed. She turned her head toward her pillow so they couldn't see. Ruby, Yue, and Eli were in the room when Kalvin tried to see what happened to his sister. She refused to move her head and they knew using magic would only make it worse. Madison, Rio, Meiling, Xiaolang, and a reluctant Sakura came in at that time.  
  
"Why don't you let me see Destiny?" Kalvin asked with nervousness in his voice. He knew that his family felt her as well as the Elders and the Li's and that was the last thing she needed. And just to make things worse her brothers came in with their mother wanting to know why they felt Destiny's old aura.  
  
"What happened?" Von asked.  
  
"Sakura accidentally hurt her during a practice fight." Kalvin said looked at his sister who still wouldn't show her face.  
  
"So, why is she babying for?" BJ asked.  
  
"Because she lost control for a moment, luckily she didn't really hurt Sakura." Michael said.  
  
"I still don't see how Sakura cut her." Xiaolang said with a frown.  
  
"You couldn't see it!" Showron yelled. Xiaolang glared at the wolf. "You may not like her whatsoever but she cares about you like another brother and I think its time you learn to do the same for others." He added. Li's sisters and his mother came in as Kalvin got Destiny to turn over.  
  
"I had to go get the Elders." Yelan said as they all came in. Behind them was a dark male figure with a dark blue aura. Kalvin tried to move Destiny's hands as they were still over her face. Odessa used her soft dandelion aura to sooth Destiny. She opened her eyes to everyone around her, hiding her cut with her hand still. "Are you ok dear?" Odessa asked. Destiny sniffed and said in a crying voice, "I hated my teacher for what he did, cutting my face, now Sakura has done the same." She chuckled at it. "Its weird because a member of the Li family did me in the first time and now the descendant has done the same." She now frowned at the thought of Aiden Li. She looked at Sakura knowing that it was an accident but couldn't help at how now she could no longer hide her past scars.  
  
"Let me see what happened dear." Odessa said motherly. Destiny closed her eyes and took her hand away. Over her left eye was a cross-shaped scar, the one going down looked fresh. (AN: KENSHIN GIRL STYLE )  
  
"T- That's what Aiden did to you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"And you're the second." Destiny smiled. "And this is not going away; it's just as deep as the first. So you're screwed Tournament time."  
  
"Well you still have your sense of humor I see." Sasha smiled. "We have a fierce looking fighter for the fights."  
  
"Oh sure Terada like I'm going to really keep this look during the one on ones?" Destiny smiled. "I'll get rid of this somehow." She drifted off to sleep after using so much magic. Her family quickly left to let her sleep. Yelan and her daughters left with the Elders seeing that she was ok, but decided that they were going to have to watch her, but before Yelan left the room she said, "I see that Sakura is the Card Mistress."  
  
"HUH?" All the young adults looked at Yelan with anime faces.  
  
"It's obvious; I see that Showron is here, Ruby, Yue, Spinner and Kero." She smiled. "I'm a little disappointed that you all would go down there but I suppose its fine since we found the new master. Very good Sakura." She smiled leaving. Showron flew next to Destiny to see if she was ok, her eyes squinted with a pained look on her face. Kalvin ran his hand threw her hair to sooth her. "Will she be ok?" Madison asked.  
  
"I hope so; I didn't mean to hurt her." Sakura said with a sad look.  
  
"I'll tell you one thing, now she'll be more intimidating then she usually is." Rio chuckled. Xiaolang sighed and stepped toward her, "I'm sorry for not believing you were hurt." He turned to leave.  
  
"Xiaolang?" Sakura asked going after him.  
  
"He's feeling sorry for her." Kalvin smiled. Eli chuckled and said, "I believe on the inside Sakura is the one who's changing him like this, just give them time and they'll be together."  
  
"Good he needs to learn compassion." Showron said.

Xiaolang  
  
"Tell me what's bothering you." Sakura said coming next to him.  
  
"Well as you should know, I've known Destiny Ruth Waller Charles for my whole life, her second name Monica, her ability to change her appearance; I know almost everything there is to know about her. The only I don't know is why she is always so nice to me when I'm not to her."  
  
"She's like that, but she's yelled at you a few times that I've been here." Sakura said. Xiaolang chuckled slightly and explained, "That's because at times she'll just lose it and yell but she regains her kindness quickly just not toward me. Remember when I said that I didn't like Showron?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She yelled like a mad woman at me. Why? Because she knew exactly why I hate that little thing."  
  
"Why do you hate Showron?"  
  
"Because he's supposed to be like me and also she made him because she likes me." He said cringing.  
  
"No she doesn't, I talk to her all the time. She doesn't like you in that sense." Sakura smiled at the countless times Destiny talked about Xiaolang in Japan. "She just wishes to two were friends like you used to be."  
  
"Really, that's all she wants?"  
  
"Yeah, that's all she wants."

Destiny  
  
Walking in the darkness of her past Destiny saw what she did, how she did it and to whom she did it to. 'Why did I have to turn out that way?' She asked herself. 'And no one could stop me. I did it all, I killed Aiden, and his family hated me for it. I-I killed all those children, slaughtered those homes, families, everything.' She looked at a part of her past before that, Aiden telling her something, "You need never to have hatred in your heart. Always be cheerful and never lose control." 'He'd said that as he swiped my face with that magic sword, taking my power away from me.' A picture came to her of her friends. She smiled, a picture of her second teacher, she glared at the picture. 'He always had it in for me, but he never showed it until then. He always saw what I was and made me do those things, Drakeo helped him do it. Those bastards are the cause for my pain, my restraint, and my fears. But then again it is my own fault for being born with it.' She walked down a narrow path, deep in her dark world. A light appeared before her and a voice asked, "Why do you put the world upon your shoulders?"  
  
"Because I was the cause for its close destruction."  
  
"You believe your training with Li is the cause?"  
  
"No, he helped me the only way he knew how. But it was my second teacher who caused me to hurt others."  
  
"This person you talk about also caused you to kill Aiden?"  
  
"I would suppose, I cared for my teacher even if he hurt my brother and Xiaolang."  
  
"The Little Wolf, yes and he has found love now?"  
  
"The Card Mistress, they will eventually marry as his mother wants."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I don't need to reproduce evil." Destiny turned away. Unknown to her; days pasted by as they talked for what seemed like minutes. The voice said in a soft tone, "But you are in love yes?"  
  
"I do love just like any other human being."  
  
"With the Dragon?"  
  
"Yes, I love him. But I can never be with him in that sense. I have too many scars to be loved."  
  
"You're not talking about you're physical scars?"  
  
"No I mean there are things that I can't reveal about myself to another, no matter how close they become."  
  
"You'll learn." The voice said as it drifted away.

Lil LoveStar: Whoa poor Destiny. But Sakura didn't mean to do it.  
Sakura: No I didn't  
Kalvin: She'll be ok.  
Showron: I hope so  
Lil LoveStar: Of course she will and Sakura and Xiaolang will be together in the next chapter RR


	8. Playing at Night and The International T...

Chapter 8: Playing at Night and The International Tournament

Lil LoveStar: HI this is chapter 8 and I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't put in SX but in this chapter they're getting together I promise.  
Xiaolang: Took long enough.  
Destiny: I've been waiting for this.  
Sakura: Me too I get to kick Xiaolang's butt in the Tournament.  
Destiny: I was talking about you and Xiaolang getting together.  
Xiaolang: She doesn't want to be with me.  
Sakura: WHAT!?  
Destiny: YOU HAD BETTER WANT TO BE WITH HIM! IF YOU DON'T I MIGHT HAVE TO MARRY HIM!  
Rio, Michael, Lil LoveStar: NO! SAKURA YOU HAVE TO BE WITH HIM!  
Lil LoveStar: YAY ON WITH THE STORY

"DESTINY WAKE UP!" Meiling yelled. Destiny opened her eyes to see the girls in front of her.

"What did I do?" She asked.

"The teams are coming today." Meiling said.

"You've been out for five days." Madison said.

"Really?" Destiny asked.

"Yeah and we have to go greet them." Roxi smiled. Kalvin walked in and said, "We also have to go to our place." Destiny groaned getting up and said groggily, "Tell Michael and Rio to go with you, Roxi go with Kalvin please." She ran her hand over her face and got up.

"I have a battle costume for you and the girls." Madison said giving one to Roxi.

"No she can't take that." Destiny said still sleepily. "Give one to only Sakura and Meiling."

"What about you?" Sakura asked as Destiny walked to the mini fridge they had. Taking out a soda and drinking it real quick she said awake, "Because there are teams from other countries in this. And America is one of them, South Korea this year and Brazil as well."

"So you have this tournament every year and only those countries fight?" Madison asked.

"No, ok every country has a school like this with magic fighting, but only a few have military. But that's not the point, when a country has a good team of men or women or both they enter the tournament, but it's only four countries a year." Kalvin said. "We always have fighters for China so we're in it every year. Other countries train sometimes for years to get good enough fighters. And this year America signed up as well as Brazil and South Korea. It might be different next year though." He added.

"But that still doesn't explain why Roxi, Michael, Kalvin and you are not going to wear the outfit." Madison said with a sad look.

"Its because America is fighting, and the rules state that any one born of another country that is fighting for another must fight with their home country, since America is fighting Destiny, Kalvin, Roxi, and Michael have to meet them and stay with them until the tournament is over." Xiaolang said walking in.

"What about Rio then?" Meiling asked. "He's American born but have Japanese parents."

"He has to go as well." Kalvin said. "Roxi could you come with me, Destiny you know where to meet us right?"

"Yeah, go on." She walked in the bathroom to clean up.

"So we won't see our friends for the next week." Meiling said already missing Rio.

"It's not long, is she ready yet?" Eli asked.

"AHH! OW! DAMNIT!" Destiny yelled out.

"She's cleaning her face that's all." Meiling said wincing. Showron and Kero woke up to the noise.

"You ready to show off the Sakura Cards?" Xiaolang asked.

"Yeah but am I allowed to use them in the first round?" Sakura asked.

"Not until the second, the first is a new one and personally not everyone's favorite."

"Meiling you'll be able to see us when we have the two break days, so no worries." Destiny said with her eye closed and a washcloth over it. "Why do you hate basketball Xiaolang, you love soccer."

"No real reason, now leave you American." Xiaolang mocked.

"Fine Chinese Boy, I'll leave and I'll beat you in the first round as always." Destiny mocked laughed as she left.

Airport

Kalvin, his brothers, Roxi, and Michael waited for Destiny and the American team to arrive. Right before the team docked Destiny came running. "You didn't miss a thing." Jimmy smiled. The team came up to them, most of them were boys and there were five girls. (AN: If you can do the math the American team has twenty people if you include Destiny, her brothers and Roxi and Michael) "Hi, I'm Young Lily and this is my team." "What's up Destiny?"

"Nothing, I'm surprised you're the leader of the team now. But the rules state Kalvin will take over." Destiny giggled.

"I know, the training helping me so I wouldn't cry." Lily joked. They all laughed at the joke and Kalvin continued, "We'll all get reacquainted later on back at the house." Destiny helped Lily with the team equipment as she took her bags.

Xiaolang

Xiaolang and his family waited patiently for the Brazilian and South Korean teams to arrive. Sakura was so excited about the tournament that she hadn't noticed that Destiny and the North American team were already here. "One question." Xiaolang said.

"Yeah." Sakura smiled

"Why is he with you?" Xiaolang pointed to Kero, hanging out of her bag with a cookie in his hand.

"Oh he snuck in." She chirped. 'Something wrong with that girl.' Xiaolang thought. "You had one of Destiny's sugar breakfasts this morning?"

"No just excited." She said. The South Korean team came up to them, there were twenty of them in all, the leader seemed to be a girl, "Hello and greetings I am Chin Jendiee." Xiaolang introduced his family, Sakura and Kero. At that time Destiny and the American team came up to greet their opponents and waited for the Brazilian team. Their team had a male leader and it seemed that the majority were boys. 'I don't like it Dest, they're mostly boys here.' Sakura said telepathically. 'I know but each school chooses or the fighters' sign up for it, usually the majority are boys, unfortunately.' Destiny said. 'But we'll kick some boy butt then.' Introductions were made, mostly all the fighters wanted to get to know Sakura because she was the Card Mistress, but during the whole time a few pars of eyes were on her. Not only her Destiny, Michael and Xiaolang. When they all got back to the school the fighters settled in, the Tournament would officially begin tomorrow, world wide.

The girls

"I'm so glad that we get to sleep in our original rooms." Roxi said hugging her pillow.

"Yeah but I had to sneak these people in. Of course that included the bunk beds." Destiny said looking at Lily and her other friend Opal. "Now tell me why you like him Opy?"

"Because you liked him at one time remember?"

"Sure but-" She was cut off when a knock came to the door; Destiny got up and opened it slightly. Xiaolang was standing there with the boys behind him, "Umm I don't think there are enough girls." Destiny said getting the idea, "And if you try to get in here we might not be able to get out tomorrow." Xiaolang glared and moved the buck beds out of the room. The boys walked in and sat down in front of the girls. Destiny counted them and gasped, "Damn it to hell man there're 22 of us in this room and the number is even."

"What are you talking about?" BJ asked.

"Count big brother, there're 11 girls and 11 boys. 22 in all."

"Hey since we have boys in here how about a game?" Meiling asked.

"What kind of game?" Half the boys asked.

"Girls huddle." Meiling said. They started to whisper what game to play when they all agreed Sakura stepped up and announced it since she thought of it, "How about Strip Poker, but instead of playing cards we'll play a video game."

"Which one?" Xiaolang asked.

"Super Smash Brothers." She smiled. Destiny took out a Nintendo Game Cube. "Two boys two girls, those are the rules, if one boy loses he has to remove one thing, he may chose the same with the girls." Destiny smiled. She used her magic to put a big screen TV near the wall. "Boys chose your first players." Fan Ren smiled. The boys' huddled, "We want first BJ and Jonathan." Rio said.

"Alright we got Fan Ren and Xiefa." Meiling smirked. They chose their characters and battle area; BJ and Jonathan won that round. Xiefa took off her shirt and Fan Ren took out her hair. Next from the boys end were Von and Jimmy, for the girls were Futtie and Feimei. That ended in three do overs but Futtie and Feimei won. Jimmy took off his shorts and Von took off his shirt. They went on like this for the next half an hour before Eli and Rio went and Meiling and Madison. It took Madison forever to choose which outfit she wanted for Peach but they got to it. Meiling and Madison won, and Eli took off his shirt, making Madison blush. Rio took off his shorts making Meiling blush, which was not a normal thing for her.

"Ok we have three more groups, so we say Roxi and Sakura." Destiny said.

"Then I'm up with Kalvin." Xiaolang said. They got started and Kalvin and Xiaolang won. Roxi took off her shirt and Sakura took off her shirt. Xiaolang blushed as well as Kalvin. Destiny smirked at her brother and Xiaolang.

"Looks like we're last." Michael smirked.

"Yeah and I'm game ready." Destiny smirked showing her scar. Opal and Lily gasped. Destiny said she would explain later. She smirked at Michael and she picked up the controller and waited for him. She beat him with a Pichu. He took off his shirt. Since the number of wins was uneven Sakura and Xiaolang went again for the win. In the end Xiaolang won. It was tied. And it was eleven at night, so they decided to sleep together in the room, Destiny used her magic to get rid of the TV and Xiaolang brought the buck beds back in. "Alright this will not be easy and we can't say who gets the beds because we tied." Eli said.

"Sakura, think you can make a few little beds with the Create Card?" Destiny asked.

"NO WAY let's sleep anywhere we want." Courtney said.

"What?!" All the girls yelled and hit him with a pillow each. A knock came at the door. Michael opened the door and Odessa walked in, "Now why all of you up so late and the boys are in the girls' room at this hour as well? I'm surprised at some of you." She said.

"Sorry mom, we'll leave in a minute." Kalvin said.

"No, seeing the current time, I'd say it would be best for you boys to stay the night."

"Um… ok." The five siblings said together wondering if their mother was in a right state of mind.

"Mom? You ok?" BJ asked.

"Fine dear. Now in bed before Yelan gets up here."

"Alright in a sec." Meiling said.

"Uh uh." Odessa said as everyone looked at her. In her hand was a light powder, she blew it toward them. Opal, Lily, Levar and Courtney fell asleep next to each other (AN: It was Opal and Courtney and Levar and Lily next to each other). BJ, Fan Ren, Futtie, Von, Feimei and Jimmy were out as well. Next were Xiefa and Jonathan. Roxi fell asleep right after Kalvin and landed on him, Meiling fell back as Rio caught her and they both fell asleep in each others arms. Eli and Madison fell asleep next to each other. "Mom's sleeping powder." Destiny said as Michael and herself fell asleep. Sakura fell asleep in Xiaolang's arms. Odessa smiled at them all and turned off the light and left quietly.

Next Morning

It was four in the morning when Xiaolang started to sweat. It felt so hot and he didn't know why and he didn't want to get up to see why. There was something happening that he couldn't quite place in his mind's eye, it felt good but it made him sweat. It was warm and smelled like cherry blossoms with a mix of honey. This feeling also got him out of his dream that he had about Sakura, he licked his lips and the memory.

A creak was made that almost woke him up but he ignored it and stayed asleep. He then noticed that his arms were around something small but a little big at the same time. But he didn't want to move because whatever he was holding was warm and smelled sweet. He heard a snicker and knew something was going on, but he couldn't tell when that feeling came back, he started to feel numb in a certain area but he still couldn't tell where the feeling came from.

Sakura

Sakura slept peacefully like she did everyday when she was home but this time it was different, there was something really soft behind her and every time she moved she felt it. Breathing in she smelt the sweet smell of sandalwood and cinnamon, not something she had a chance to breathe in everyday. Whatever was behind her she liked it and didn't want to get up. She heard someone trying to hold their laughter in, why did they have to do that at this hour? She was tired and she didn't want to wake up yet. There was a slight whisper, it sounded like a female, and then she heard a kawaii and knew it was Madison. She decided to ignore her and sleep. 'Why does she have to make noise at this hour?' Sakura asked herself.

Destiny

"How long are they going to do that?" BJ asked.

"SHH, I want to see this. And Madison is taping so we'll never forget." Destiny said looking at the scene before her. It was already five in the morning and the Tournament didn't start until eight so she had plenty of time to sit back and watch what she hoped for.

"So kawaii." Madison whispered.

"What's so amusing?" Levar asked.

"I'll tell you later on." Destiny whispered. "How about we get them out of their little dream world?" She asked. 'Xiaolang, Sakura wake up.' She said telepathically. 'Mmm… five more minutes Destiny.' Sakura said. 'Leave me alone woman.' Xiaolang said making a frown before that feeling came back again. 'But Xiaolang you have to get last minute training in. Sakura you need to get your outfit ready with Madison.' Destiny smiled. 'In a minute.' Sakura said. 'I'll kick your butt anyway Destiny, leave me alone.' Xiaolang frowned again. 'Seriously you both should get up and see what's happening.' She cheesed. Sakura's emerald eyes opened slightly as she moved against that soft thing again. Xiaolang woke up as well feeling unusually pleasured and happy. Sakura turned as Xiaolang looked down. They saw each other and knew what and who they felt and saw everyone watching. A yell and scream was heard threw out the whole house. All their friends started to laugh hysterically at them.

"I told you to wake up." Destiny laughed out. Xiaolang blushed fifteen shades of red as he walked off. Sakura felt bad for him and went after him.

"Now hopefully this thing will happen. I know Xiaolang likes her." Meiling said.

"Likes? HA! That's an understatement; he's in love with her." Rio laughed. "He's head over heels." He added.

"It's weird to see the Little Wolf subjected to a blushing teenage boy." Michael said. "I never blushed."

"What do you mean you didn't blush?" Roxi asked.

"Yeah." Destiny said rubbing against him. He blushed a bright red.

Sakura

"Xiaolang?" She asked timidly looking for him on the soccer field.

"You know that not many people can find real friends in a lifetime but yet I found them over the years without seeing it." Xiaolang said leaning against the house. "But at times it seems that they want to destroy me." He half chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "It's not like we did it. Destiny's mother just put us to sleep with that powder."

"No it's not Charles-san; it's them, all of them, especially Destiny. She wants me to crash and burn and she decided to do it now, when I won't be able to stop it."

"You mean the Tournament? But what do you mean she wants you to crash and burn?"

"She gave me a distraction, no matter what or where my distraction was always there." He blushed.

"You mean me?"

"Yes… no… well you're a distraction… you're the one who turned my world upside down."

"So it's my fault?" Sakura asked with tears in her eyes.

"No it's fate's fault. It's not yours." He said looking down.

"But why do I distract you?"

"Because I'm… always watching… you for some reason, I'm always focused on… you and Destiny knew I would be." Xiaolang blushed a deeper red, Sakura decided to ignore it.

"Then I'll leave you alone then." Sakura's tears spilled as she was about to run off.

"Don't leave me." Xiaolang said louder than he wanted. "I don't want to not see you, you're very… beautiful."

"Thank you… you're very handsome… I could even go as far as to say…" She blushed.

"That you… you… love me?" He blushed. She nodded. "So do I Sakura." Xiaolang smiled. He kissed her tears away then kissed her softly but nervously on the lips. She smiled into the kiss and put her arms around his neck.

"KAWAII!!!" Madison, Destiny, Lily, and Roxi squealed. Sakura and Xiaolang broke the kiss and looked at their friends smiling, crying with happiness and Madison taping. "Might as well smile for the camera you two." Meiling said smiling.

"Sorry you love people we don't have time." Levar said, "It's already seven ten and we know how long it will take the girls alone." Madison pouted along with Roxi.

"American team head for the showers, no coed." Kalvin said dragging Roxi and Destiny off.

Madison

"I love it!" "These look great." Futtie smiled. Madison made fighting suits for both the guys and the girls.

"Thanks, I wish Destiny and Roxi could wear the suits I made for them, but there're dragons on them." Madison said.

"They'll be able to wear them next time." Meiling said. "Do you like yours gentlemen?" The guys looked at what they were in and nodded. Eli was wearing dark blue pants and a short sleeve shirt; he had the symbol of Clow on the back and a blue dragon on the pants going up to his shirt. Xiaolang had black pants with a dark green shirt and a light green dragon on the shirt. His sisters had their own color and dragon each on the pants. Madison herself had lavender pants and shirt with a purple dragon on the back from her pants to her shirt. Meiling had red pants with fire at the rim and matching shirt. Sakura had light neon pink pants with matching shirt and cherry blossom prints all over.

"I personally think you did a beautiful job." Eli smiled and kissed Madison on the cheek.

"It's about that time you have to get going, I'll be late so I don't have to host." Xiaolang said.

"Didn't Destiny tell you she was hosting this year?" Futtie asked.

"No she didn't." Xiaolang said with a frown thinking about Destiny hosting.

"Hmm… She must have forgotten. But she's hosting this year." Feimei said.

"Why is she hosting, China has always had it here and she's hosting, that's not normal." Brent asked (AN: If you forgot he was from the 3rd chapter when he was harassing Roxi)

"They decided to let her seeing as how Xiaolang did it once and they said she needed a chance." Eli said walking out to the basketball court. Everyone followed him.

Court

The Chinese team made it to the court after the other teams. This would be broadcasted across the world on two out of the three rounds, every winner and such. Destiny walked to the center of the court as a beet came on; she had a headset on and was in a dress suit, "UH HOLLA ROUND THE WORLD! Hello and welcome to the 23rd annual World Tournament! This year promises to be a great one, this year we have a new game. And not every country plays this sport, but this year we have for the first round basketball." "In this round no magic may be permitted whatsoever, you have to depend on your skills as a Martial Artist. The game will be play as free throws first than an all out game with two teams going against each other in a mini tournament. This is a team game so play smart." As she walked off her outfit changed into a white one with a pink star on the back.

"I noticed that she used her second color." Meiling said.

"Yeah but she normally wouldn't use a pink star." Xiaolang said. "She would never have a pink star. But I guess since her whole outfit is white she didn't have an alternative."

"She could have asked for my help." Madison said. Her friends laughed at her for her act.

"Presenting the Brazilian team!" Destiny yelled as they came onto the court. They were all wearing light blue, yellow or green. "Next we have the South Korean team!" They all had on white or red and blue with three lines on the back in four different patterns (Look at the South Korean flag and you'll know what I'm talking about). "Now the greatest team in the world! The American team!" She yelled as her team and herself came onto the court, they were dressed in any color they wanted. "And last but definitely not least, the host and founding country of this Tournament, the Chinese team!" The team came out; each dressed in their aura color. They were all facing each other, each member bowed to those facing them then turned to do the same. Four hoops were put up for each team to have a free shot. After that only two would remain and all the teams would have to draw a lot to see which team they had for the game.

"Will each team please line up for the free shooting." Odessa smiled. Destiny threw the head piece toward her so she could play. Each team lined up, in front were Fan Ren, Kalvin, Jendiee, and Jayden from the Brazilian team. A single ball appeared before each team member, each bearing the color of each country. (AN: Sry I don't want to put the shootings) After the first few turns the American team won because it had the most experience in the game. Brazil got second and China got third.

"Ok; now its time to see if the four teams can work together to win the second round of this event." Odessa said. "Would the team captains please come up and draw a lot to see which team will face each other." Fan Ren, Kalvin, Jendiee, and Jayden came up and drew. Each one had a number, Jayden got one, Fan Ren got a two, Jendiee got three and Kalvin got four. They showed it to the judges and Odessa, "Well for the first round it looks like we have South Korea vs. China and Brazil vs. America." Odessa announced. "They'll start right after a quick break. Stay tuned."

Lil LoveStar: Finally done. The longest one of all so far.  
Destiny: Are you going to put more SX in the next chapter?  
Lil LoveStar: Yep and we're going to find out a few things about the other team members.  
Showron: (eating a cookie) We get to watch the whole game and Tournament too!  
Kero: Come on you! I need help getting my rice balls back from Spinner; I'll share them with you.  
Showron: Be back Destiny!  
Lil LoveStar: SEE YA


	9. China vs Brazil vs South Korea vs Americ...

Chapter 9: China vs. Brazil vs. South Korea vs. America

Lil LoveStar: Hi all I'm still writing this thing. I was going to stop… but you all seem to like it so I'll continue.  
Rio: And here I thought you were going to stop our adventure.  
Spinner: She knows if she did the reviewers would be mad at her and stop reviewing.  
Lil LoveStar: You stuck up cat!  
Showron: Leave Lil LoveStar alone Spinner. Or I'll tell Kero and Xiaolang where your whole chocolate stash is.  
Spinner: NO!  
Lil LoveStar: On wit the story!

"I liked your shooting Lily." Destiny smiled. "You and Levar helped us win it." She added. Levar shrugged and Lily smiled.

"Hey Dest!" Opal called with the members of the Chinese team (AN: Not all of them… wink, wink -). "There's lunch in the kitchen, all the teams are there."

"And I haven't seen Xiaolang and Sakura since the round ended." Madison said.

"Oh I think I know where they are." Meiling smiled slyly.

"Where?" Madison asked.

Sakura Xiaolang

"This is beautiful Xiaolang." Sakura gasped at the beauty of his garden. Xiaolang blushed slightly. "Well it's where I come to just relax, train and think sometimes." He said.

"Did you plant it yourself?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want anyone to know where it was." He said sighing at his work.

"I just love it; it's so peaceful and beautiful. But why did you let me come here with you?"

"Because I care about you and I wanted to share this place with you; you can come here anytime you want, think of it as your own little getaway place." "Now you hungry?"

"Yeah let's see if they made lunch in the kitchen."

Kitchen

"Guess who's down the hall." Destiny said taking a sip of soda.

"Your experiment." Kalvin said reading a book.

"What do you mean but that?" Roxi asked. All 20 young adults gathered to listen. Some knew the answer and the rest wanted to know. "Our sister has a bothersome hobby; she likes to conduct what we call experiments on other people. It's really matchmaking." Jimmy said.

"Amazingly she was able to match all of us and it always been a success." Von said.

"And her 'subjects' are our very own Li Xiaolang and Avalon Sakura." Kalvin said.

"They'll be my award-winning couple, the Card Mistress and a direct descendant of Clow Reed. It will be my retiring match. And they will be together." Destiny beamed. At that moment Sakura and Xiaolang walked in the kitchen and got in line. "Alright I want to see if I'm still the Matchmaking Princess." Destiny said silencing them.

"She wants another 'Princess' title that's all." BJ said.

"Fan Ren break up with BJ." Destiny said.

Across the Kitchen

"So… what else do you love?" Xiaolang blushed.

"The girls like sisters, this place, and Hong Kong." Sakura said getting in line.

"Anything else?"

"Kero too, Yue, Showron is adorable."

"Oh that's it." Xiaolang said getting in front of Sakura in line.

"Hey! Line cutter!" Sakura said as she stepped back in front of him. Xiaolang smirked and started tickling her. "(Laughing) Xiaolang (laughing) stop, I (laughing) can't breathe!" Everyone in the area and some who heard the loud laughing came in and saw the spectacle of Li Xiaolang actually smiling and playing around with a girl.

"Tell me who you love." He smiled playfully.

"Alright! Alright!! You! I love you Xiaolang!" Sakura laughed. Xiaolang smiled and stopped. After getting lunch they snuck back into Xiaolang's garden.

Group

"I got all that on tape." Madison said starry eyed.

"Yeah and I got it on video phone." Roxi laughed.

"Wait where did they go after they got food?" Futtie asked.

"They went to Xiaolang's garden." Destiny said writing something down. "The supposedly 'secret' garden." She added.

"Well… let's be nosy then." Opal smiled. Destiny shrugged and closed the little gold book she had. "Alright, but don't blown our cover." She said. They walked to the fourth floor and down the south wing. At the very end there was a dark green marble wall. "How is the garden all the way up here?" Feimei asked.

"Yeah, I've never seen our little brother come up here in this wing." Xiefa protested.

"Then I suggest you start to learn how to detect every bit of magic used in this mansion and also having to follow him everywhere helps too." Destiny said.

"Yeah I remember that, we had to follow him almost everywhere so we wouldn't get a scolding from Aiden." Kalvin laughed.

"But how do we get in?" Lily asked.

"Now that's complicated." Destiny said looking at all of them. "To get in we have to have Xiaolang's aura… or Sakura's."

"We can't do that! There are few fighters with magic, let alone really any sorcerers that can do that." Courtney said; Lily, Levar, Jonathon and Opal nodded agreeing.

"Now in this school we have a rule or a motto that we follow. When there is a will there is a way." Von said. "I believe my sister has a way in."

"All you have to do is think green or pink, but I recommend that you think green because Xiaolang's aura is easier than Sakura's. Sakura has the Cards and there power with hers together is nearly impossible for some to copy." She nodded for them to try it. Concentrating the members of the American team passed through; Meiling, Rio, Roxi, Michael, and Madison were able to do the same. But Eli used his own aura since he was stronger than Xiaolang. Destiny's brothers did the same. With Kalvin standing next to her he passed through right after seeing Destiny used her own magic to go through. Her scar started to sting but it didn't show.

"You ok?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah I'll be ok." Destiny said.

"How were you able to use your magic and we couldn't?" BJ asked annoyed.

"Because I'm stronger than you." Destiny said with her left eye closed. She started toward where she knew Sakura and Xiaolang would be. They followed her to the rose patch. "Be careful of the thorns." Destiny said looking over them toward the couple under the cherry blossom tree, near the fountain. Madison got out her camera and started taping. (AN: OK I'm sry but I have to get to the tournament so I'm going to end it here) After fifteen minutes of contained laughing and kawaiis they finally left so Sakura and Xiaolang could leave on their own and get to the tournament.

Court

"Where are they; slackers!" Meiling acted seeing Sakura and Xiaolang were late. Madsion held a giggle; Eli raised a brow at them with a smile. Sakura and Xiaolang came running to the court.

"You're lucky that there having problems with how to set up the music, otherwise we would have had to play without you." Meiling said.

"Isn't Destiny setting up the music?" Brent asked.

"Yes but the committee is saying that her music wouldn't work but they won't listen to it and it would work for this." Kalvin said walking by. Meiling and Madsion sweatdropped.

"What song is it Kalvin?"

"Basketball by Lil Bow Wow." Kalvin said looking back at them. "They're just being stubborn and Destiny's being patient with them." Kalvin's older brothers came walking up to him hearing what was being said, "She's going to get her way anyway. Might as well end the delay now and let the song be played." BJ said.

"What's so significant about the song?" Sakura asked.

"It's just as the title suggests, it's about basketball and that is what were going to play." Jimmy said. Destiny stomped by them with steam coming out of her ears.

"You ok sis?" Von asked.

"Those assholes said that they want to listen to the song before it can be played, I'm being real nice in not hurting them! And saying that there's nothing bad about the song but they insist and they said if I play it publicly then I can't host for the rest of the tournament." She said sighing. "So I'm going to get my CD." She walked to the house. Getting the disk quickly and her boom box she had the committee listen to it.

"Now will you let me play it?" Destiny asked with a vein popping out of her head and hand. The committee saw this and quickly said yes. Destiny smirked and said thank you and changed into a pink Victoria Secret outfit with white rims at the neck, sleeves, and waist band of her pants with a pink strip. "Ok let's start this game off right." She winked and walked toward Sakura, Chelsea, Nikki, Rita, and Opal,

"Hey you guys want to cheerlead for the rounds?" She asked.

"How can we when we're going to be playing ball?" Opal asked.

"Well our team is not playing until the second round." Destiny said.

"But Chelsea, Nikki, Rita and are playing in this round." Sakura said frowning at Destiny's bizarre idea.

"Ok Sakura duh use the Mirror Card and the Illusion Card." "You guys can play, while your others cheer, or…" She touched the four girls and made them separate. Each girl had another next to her.

"What did you do?" Xiaolang asked looking at both Sakura look at him with question. Destiny smiled and said, "I made exact copies of them, with their own magic, memories, everything you could think of. All of them looked at the pairs of threes and marveled at Destiny's power. "Ok now let's get on that court while your double plays." Using her magic again gave them each a pink outfit, matching hers only they each had their first initial on the pants like Destiny's. They agreed, seeing it impossible to say no to Destiny, on the court they put on the headset MIC that Odessa gave them. They bowed and smiled at the live crowd. Who in turn cheered. "Welcome back all of you, this will be the match off with China and South Korea. Let's start if off right by putting on a song that stands for this very sport. The music started and Destiny said softly, "Follow my lead; you've done this routine before." They started to sing as the players came on the field right behind them as Odessa announced them. Some found it hard to believe that the cheerleaders and some of the players looked the same. (AN: I don't want to talk about the game because basketball is not my main thing but I'll be talking about the cheerleading instead) The girls twirled, jumped and moved with grace and flare, singing to the chores, each of them saying 'Holla round the World, Put it up, Put it up now and several other parts of the song. (AN: Now of course like any smart person would have figured they were off the court and in front of the crowd and cheered and put on a show during the half time.) It was like they were each dancing to the song. They did moves that not many cheering squads could ever do and that was because they had magic but they used it for their safety not to show off. They were perfect and at the end of the game China had won the game. The girls cheered even louder at that.

The second round went pretty fast because the real Destiny played as her copy that she made cheered, America won easily against Brazil. After the whole ordeal Destiny returned the copies to their original forms, feeling tired after all that work she took a break as everyone celebrated.

Lil LoveStar: Well that's it for now, hoped you liked and sorry for taking so long.  
Destiny: Its cool LoveStar, it's a good chap.  
Kero: I have a feeling we'll be seen more in the next one though.  
Lil LoveStar: We'll be seeing a lot of stuff next chap. Until then!


	10. Finding Love for the Lone Child and One ...

Chapter 10: Finding Love for the Lone Child and One on One Fighting part 1

Lil LoveStar: Hey everyone, well I'm ready for the next one. I'm not sure how long this story is, or how it will end but I'll probably get it done but I will get it done with.  
Destiny: What are you doing in this?  
Lil LoveStar: (Says real fast) No comment.  
Xiaolang: In other words she's done something and will get in trouble if she tells now. (Lil LoveStar starts to type quietly)

Sighing in bed Destiny looked up at her pink and gold starred ceiling. She was in her own room, the room that was given to her before the school really got as big as it was. I was as she wanted it, pink walls with gold colored stars all over, they glowed in the dark when she wanted them to. Her bed sheets and curtains were that way too; a little princess's room. But she couldn't really sleep with the girls tonight or at all for that matter. Something was starting to bother her, even if the American Team took home the basketball trophy like she knew they would. She was still bothered with something. It was around one that night and she couldn't sleep. Closing her eyes she remembered what that light inside her mind had said, 'But you are in love yes?' She nodded every time she heard the voice say it in her head and envisioned a picture of Michael in her mind. She smiled at it and fell asleep. But in the depths of her conscious she knew she couldn't love or be loved back, sure Michael liked her and she knew it but he couldn't love her. He'd seen what she did and remembered it like everyone else, but they never like to talk about it because she would get very quiet. She could never become things that she's seen over the years, a person who could be loved, have children one day and see them grow and not become monsters who have killed.

Drakeo  
  
Just outside of Destiny's window lurked Drakeo and a shadowed figure, who was watching her quite closely. "What do you see in her?" Drakeo asked harshly.  
  
"She has power rawer than any I'll ever see in this lifetime. It's true the Card Mistress is purer but she won't be as easy to control as Destiny will be. And if you really want to know, yes I have taken a fancy to her. She was always Andrew's little gold star, Aiden's hardest conquest and greatest love. He loved her like a daughter, which is why he was so hard on her when it came to training; he wanted her to be able to control what she was. Of course she was too young to be able to but now she can and I will be the one to unleash it for her." The figure smiled at her sleeping figure.  
  
"You still didn't answer my question." Drakeo said.  
  
"I see a beautiful girl turning into a woman and I want her to be mine." He said leaving. Drakeo rolled his eyes and left behind him.

Showron  
  
"Destiny, where did you go?" He asked himself trying to find his mistress. It was already morning, 7:30 in fact and Destiny had disappeared. Everyone were almost ready for the one on one battling and she was no where to be found. Eli walked around the hall of the rooms where everyone was staying and saw Showron looking around frantically. "What's the matter Showron?"  
  
"Have you seen Destiny anywhere, it's almost time for her to make the announcements for the second event and I can't find her.  
  
"She might have already gone." Eli said. Showron shook his head and said, "The clothes she was going to wear today are in her room and she's not upstairs where they will have the fighting, I already looked." Eli raised his glasses and started off, "I'll help you find her." He said.

Sakura  
  
"You look great Sakura!" Madison smiled at Sakura's new battle outfit. Sakura moved around so Madison could see. It was a very light pink color with cherry blossoms outlined in silver glitter. Sakura's hair was up with a pink band tied around her forehead. Meiling came in and smiled at Sakura, Madison smiled back at her. Roxi peeked in. "Isn't our turn?" She asked. Sakura laughed and Madison nodded. She took out the outfits she's been working on for the last week and gave them to Meiling and Roxi. Roxi's was grey with yellow, golden lightening bolts with silver glitter on them. Her hair was pony tailed to the very back of her head and she had natural curls at the end. Meiling had a black one with a fire dragon imprint on it and red glitter. Her hair was in a single braided tail that was rolled into a bun at the top of her head. Madison's was lavender with a darker shade of purple glitter on hers. Her hair was like Meiling's only hers wasn't near the top of her head. A knock came to the door. Roxi opened it to reveal Kalvin, Rio, and a blushing Xiaolang. "Well hello gentlemen." Madison said. Kalvin looked around then asked, "You've seen Destiny around?"  
  
"Nope, she didn't go to bed last night in here." Sakura said as Madison fixed her hair.  
  
"That's not really like her." Kalvin said. Xiaolang blinked then remembered something, "Oh she went to her own room last night, and she said that something was bothering her, she said she didn't want to talk about it." When Kalvin heard that another knock came to the door. Rio opened it and Eli and Showron came in. Showron flew around the room, looking for Kero first. "Where's Kero?" He asked. Sakura pointed to the dresser, where the Guardian Beast was still fast asleep. "KEROBEROS!" Showron yelled, waking Kero with a yell.  
  
"What?" He asked with a vein popping out of his head.  
  
"You heard Destiny come in earlier?" Kero shook his head and headed to the fridge.  
  
"You're looking for her too?" Rio asked Eli, who was behind him. He nodded and said, "From what Showron told me, she's been gone from her room since three this morning." "And the second event starts in... a half-an-hour. It's 8:00 now." Looking around, Rio noticed that she wasn't the only one missing in action, it seemed that Michael wasn't here either and he's always up early, smirking then straightening his face he said, "Michael isn't here either." They all looked at him, then to each other. The girls smiled, Madison squealed. The boys smirked. They all ran out the room, with Showron and Kero following behind.

Michael's room  
  
"We were right." Meiling giggled softly. "They never wanted to admit it though." She added.  
  
"SHH." They all said to her. Michael and Destiny were asleep next to each other in his bed. Michael had his arms wrapped around her waist and their legs were crossed. All the girls smiled at this, Eli, Rio, Kero and Xiaolang were glad for Michael, he'd always liked Destiny. But Kalvin and Showron weren't so sure of what they saw, 'It's not like Destiny.' They both thought. Destiny and Michael woke up to see each other and they both screamed. "What are you all doing here?" Michael asked, seeing the rest of his friends behind a scared to death Destiny. She turned around and saw them.  
  
"Well bro, it seems that you brought her to your room that's what." Roxi smiled.  
  
"No I/he didn't." Destiny and Michael said.  
  
"Then why did we find you both together in bed?" Rio asked eyeing them both. They looked at each other and both said, "I don't know."  
  
"Come on fess up you two, you finally got together." Madison squealed.  
  
"I don't think they did what you're all thinking they did." Showron said; flying in front of all of them. "If they did then they would be blushing because you discovered them. But instead they're confused and are wondering how Destiny got in Michael's room."  
  
"It was probably my magic, I must have been thinking about him in my dreams and my magic must have brought me in his room. But nothing happened." Destiny said looking at the floor. She blushed from embarrassment, which was something that rarely happened to her. "Showron come on." She said walking out of the room with Showron on her shoulder.  
  
"She's never and I mean never been that badly embarrassed." Xiaolang said. "She took it hard." He added with guilt. Everyone except Sakura looked at him in amazement, at his words, at the fact that he actually showed compassion toward someone else, Destiny for that matter. He never showed compassion toward her, he was rarely even nice to her when they were younger but now he actually cared. Sakura did do something to Li Xiaolang; she made him a human being, one that can feel for another. "Did we just hear Li Xiaolang showing concern for another; Destiny for that matter?" Meiling asked. Xiaolang blinked several times before he understood what Meiling meant.  
  
"You're going soft Li." Roxi said waving her finger at him in a lecturing way.  
  
"No he's not; he's learned to be a caring human being. And the person that changed him after all these years...Avalon Sakura." Eli smiled. Rio nodded at that, indeed Xiaolang had changed and it all started when he started to like Sakura. "Yes I agree; Xiaolang has changed because of her." Rio said. Sakura blushed and so did Xiaolang. They all laughed as they left Michael's room to let him change.

Sakura  
  
"Hey Sakura." Destiny called out. Sakura turned and looked at her, she was already changed and ready, she was wearing a white outfit with a white headband and a gold star on it. "Yeah Dest?"  
  
"Could I talk to you alone please?" She asked a little timidly. Sakura put a questioning face but nodded and walked with her. They went outside to a part of the house Sakura hadn't seen before. There was a swing under a cherry blossom tree and Destiny sat down and Sakura followed her. The old looking swing swayed as they sat, "What's it like to be loved Sakura?" Destiny blurted out.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, bewildered by her question. Destiny's eyes started to shine like glass before she looked at the ground and asked again, "I mean, what's it like to have a boy who's not related to you love you, like you and Xiaolang."  
  
"Oh... well it's the greatest thing you'll ever feel, trust me on that. It's like, instead of your family loving you, you have this one person who really cares about you." Destiny gave an upset look and said with that look, "My brothers love me that way." Sakura sighed and tried to think of another way to explain herself. "No like how you and Xiaolang love each other."  
  
"Oh... ok well love is when you and another person care for each other so much that you always want to be together." Sakura was smiling, thinking about her and Xiaolang. Destiny nodded as Sakura continued, "When you do anything with this person you feel like you're on cloud nine with them. It's the sweetest, most precious feeling you'll ever feel." "Now my suggestion Dest is that you tell Michael you love him." Destiny nodded timidly, she knew that everyone knew she liked him, heck he probably knew since everyone else did. But then again no one would be stupid enough to tell him. Because they all knew she would destroy then in one fatal swoop, so they wouldn't say a thing to him.  
  
She sighed worriedly and asked, "Sakura it's almost 8:30 could you use the Time Card to stop time but let Michael and myself move. If I don't tell him now, I won't get a chance to until the whole tournament is over." Sakura nodded with a smile and took out the Time Card. The Card used a bit of Sakura's energy but she was strong enough to keep time still, thanks to Xiaolang's tough training. They both went to Michael's room to find him dressed in an all grey battle costume with a headband, a black dragon on it. He looked at them in question. Destiny looked down at her at her feet and blushed. Sakura nudged her and she instantly looked up at him, blushing again looked back down with a whine. Michael knew she wanted to tell him something, he hoped it would be what he wanted to tell her for the longest time. Knowing she'd be mad about it he penetrated her mind and read her mind. She was too distracted with trying to tell him that she didn't realize that he read her mind. He took her wrist, surprising her; he pulled her into a hug. She remained motionless while he held her with a great deal of emotion.  
  
"I've always wanted to tell you that I care a great deal for you. You are my life, my love, my little Gold Star. I love you Destiny, with all my heart and soul." He touched her soft, bronze face and kissed her cheek. He looked into her shining, confused amber eyes, her crimson colored cheeks and the utter surprise on her beautiful face. She blinked several times before she was able to smile with her cheeks still red and tears in her eyes. She hugged him back; pulling away she said with a creeping sob, "I never thought you would love a monster like me." She started crying. "You would actually love a killer, who's killed millions?" He smiled warmly at her, "It wasn't really your fault though, you realize that don't you?" He hugged her tightly, "You're sweet, kind, and you put others before yourself. What happened wasn't your fault." Sakura wanted to know what they were talking about but decided to wait for a better time to ask. He raised her face to his she smiled and her eyes shined brighter with the unshed tears in them and whispered, "I love you too Michael, I've been too afraid to tell you because I thought and was afraid you would not love me because I destroyed so many lives, I'm surprised Yelan didn't send me into exile in another dimension for killing Aiden." She laughed at her luck. With tears spilling slightly, Michael smiled and brought her face to his once more before softly and tenderly placing his lips on hers as a first, innocent kiss.   
  
Sakura smiled with happiness as one of her best learned that she was loved and loved in return. Breaking the kiss Destiny smiled lovingly at Michael then turned to Sakura, "Let's go. Thank you Sakura." Sakura returned the Time Card and smiled at Destiny. The three walked off to find their friends and get to the battle arena for the second round of the Tournament.

Battle Arena (Top Floor)  
  
"When was this?" Roxi asked her brother and Destiny. Everyone who knew about the crush between Destiny and Michael were in a circle trying to hear and find out, everyone knew mainly, that included the whole American Team, the Chinese Team and the rest of the school. Michael looked to his left and right at all the people who were being nosy, it was nuts. Destiny just sweatdropped at the fact that they would actually be this nosy and would make a huge circle in the middle of the battle floor, that was spotless after she cleaned it. Well it seemed the second round won't get started for a while. Sighing Destiny said, "This was when you were all heading upstairs."  
  
"Where was I?" Showron asked, "I was with you when you were going to talk to Sakura."  
  
"And I told you not to come with me Showron." Destiny sweatdropped again.  
  
"So what happened and tell me you put it on tape." Madison asked.  
  
"Unless Sakura did then it's not on tape. And what do you want me to say happened?" Destiny asked.  
  
"You were there Sakura?" Xiaolang asked.  
  
"Yeah, Destiny asked me to use the Time Card so she could talk to Michael." Sakura said, "And I went along to help out, watch and return Time when they were done." She added.  
  
"So to put it in simpler terms Destiny didn't want any spying so she could tell you she loved you. I wish I could have done that so no one would have spied on me." Meiling said giggled nudging Michael.  
  
"So I'd say you're officially retired sis." Jimmy said. His brothers smiled and laughed at his comment, "But here I thought your greatest work would be Sakura and Xiaolang sis, I never thought your final masterpiece would be yourself." Kalvin laughed.  
  
"Yes even I say that was unexpected. I'd always thought you'd be too afraid to tell Michael baby sister." Von said hugging her, which she couldn't return because she was sweatdropping and was really embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah, the munchkin really did do a good job with all her projects, but who would have thought that she would actually do her. HAHA! Now you can really call yourself the Princess of matchmaking." BJ laughed.  
  
"Plain and simple we're all coupled up thanks to Destiny." Rio said as they all cheered. "Let's get this Tournament started!" The all yelled.

Half an Hour later  
  
"Holla round the World again as we're entering the Preliminary rounds of the second round of the International Tournament and so far each Team has had a win. Many are expected to win but a few of the highest bidders are on Li Xiaolang of the Chinese Team, Cortez Michael of the American Team, BJ Charles of the American Team, myself, Charles Destiny of the American Team and I am flattered at your choice and finally the favorite to win in her very first Tournament Avalon Sakura of the Chinese Team, also known as the Card Mistress of the now Sakura Cards, since she changed the powerful Clow Cards that were made by Clow Reed himself into the cute Sakura Cards. She is expected to bring home the trophy. But myself as a competitor I hope to bring the trophy to America for this year myself. But good luck to everyone and let's see who is in next to fight."

Sakura  
  
"I'm not really ready for this." Sakura said nervously.  
  
"Of course you are Sakura." Kero said munching on popcorn he got from the house. Showron and Xiaolang both sighed at Kero's word of confidence.  
  
"He is right, even though he could have been a little bit more serious about it." Showron smiled. "You'll do just fine and you don't really have to use the Cards, you can use your fighting skills or your other magic." Sakura looked at the little wolf; it was amazing that someone like Destiny could have created something so smart and kind. But she was that way as well.  
  
Meiling and the girls walked toward them each with a smile on. "Did they pick the fighters?" Roxi asked.  
  
"Not yet, they're doing it but the drawing of names, so we have to be on our toes." Xiaolang said looking toward the committee. He noticed that Kalvin was whispering something to Destiny. But he shrugged it off. Rio popped behind his sister and lifted her to scare her, "HEY! Who? Rio let me down." Madison laughed. Rio laughed and kissed his sister on the cheek, then Meiling. "Where are the rest of the Chinese team and the American Team?"  
  
"All over, they can't seem to stay still, quite weird really." Sakura said. "We're just waiting for Destiny to announce to next fight."  
  
"Sakura's a little nervous." Kero said still eating the popcorn.  
  
"Well its no wonder, you weren't giving her much confidence." Spinner said taking a paw-full of popcorn from Kero. Kero glared at Spinner as Eli laughed coming up to them. "You'll do fine Sakura, I just hope you know that some of your opponents will want to challenge your power as the Card Mistress. Don't disappoint them all." Sakura looked at him bewildered but still nodded.

Two Hours later  
  
"Well it's the Semifinals of the second round of this so far great tournament. And so far we are down to our final ten. Looks like the American Team have once again taken the lead in the round. But the Chinese Team is still in the game. Now the next fight will be between..." As Destiny was announcing the match she was constantly being watched and the worse part was that she knew she was being watched and it irked her concentration. But she delivered the speech and match up perfectly. The match was herself against Levar; she walked to the center of the arena and waited for him.

Sakura  
  
"GET OUT THERE LEVAR, SHE'S WAITING FOR YOU!" Lily yelled at him. He was in his own world, staring at Destiny.  
  
"I think he's scared." Opal said. Sakura looked at the members of the American Team. Destiny knew them ever since she was little and they were like family to her. Destiny had told her that herself. And now from what she heard, it had seemed that either Levar liked her or he wasn't really ready for his fight with her. He snapped out of it and ran to the arena. Destiny smiled at him as she bowed. He smiled and bowed to her.  
  
"This might be interesting." Michael said startling Sakura. Xiaolang and the rest of the Chinese Team were behind him along with Rio, and Destiny's brothers.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Rio asked. Michael smiled at the competitors. "Because Levar goal in life has always been to defeat Destiny, he loves her as a sister of course but they both have been very competitive with each other."  
  
"He liked her once." Jimmy stepped in. "But he found out that his feelings were just a brother to sister love." "He was still always trying to top her."  
  
"Every summer since she was four, we used to always go home to America to see our father and to see our friends. And every time we go see Levar right after we said our hellos and asked each other how we've been he'll ask Destiny to fight him." Kalvin smirked looking at the two. Sakura looked at him then to the two competitors. Destiny said aloud so everyone could hear her, "The last I fought with you, I was nine and you were ten. How have you been progressing?" Levar smirked at her and said to her aloud, "I've become much stronger then how I was ten years ago, but then again I wasn't really ever able to touch you when your powers grew too fast for you. But now you've lost that ability and I've gotten better and I will defeat you." He started to walk around her, trying to make her afraid. She followed his gaze and noticed her hair was out completely. She summoned a pair of pink and silver colored chopsticks, each with a garnet at the top. She twisted her hair into a neat bun and put both sticks in her hair, making a perfect 'V'.

Drakeo  
  
"Who would have thought?" Drakeo said looking at Destiny.  
  
"I knew the whole time." The dark figure smiled at Destiny and her growing powers, "You forget I'm the one who made her tap into her deep magic, and told her to kill Aiden and parts of China." "It was me who almost ended her family's great dynasty, as well as the Li dynasty. But the Reincarnation of Clow got in my way and used his Clow Cards to stop me and he nearly stripped her of her magic all together, except Kalvin Charles and Xiaolang Li stopped him before he could. She remembers what she did and what had happened to her and who stopped her. She'd rather conceal it though."  
  
"And still you believe she'll be better to take than the Cherry Blossom?" Drakeo asked.  
  
"More then before now. The only reason you want the Cherry Blossom because you have fallen for her and you're jealous of the Little Wolf taking her heart before you could take her." The figure said looking at both the Cherry Blossom and the Gold Star, they were going to be very powerful after this tournament ended. Drakeo glared at the figure and the Little Wolf before disappearing from the crowd watching the up coming fight.

Destiny  
  
"Hope you're ready my friend." Destiny said getting into a stance ready for him to come at her. Levar looked at her with determination and got into a stance that looked familiar to her. But she couldn't quite place where she'd seen it. Before she knew it though Levar was behind her with twin samurai swords in his hands and struck her hard in the back with them. Destiny stumbled and turned to him and frowned at him. He stood there and smiled. He knew she had enough scares to bear with, she didn't need anymore. Healing herself she turned to him and frowned. (AN: The reason she could heal that one is because it wasn't used in a magical attack) She came at him with lightening speed and roundhouse kicked him to the floor. A gasp and yo was heard from the crowd watching. Levar got up and smiled at her and put away the samurai swords. "You still get pissed of easily Ms. Charles, well that will make it all the more fun." He said coming at her with speed and accuracy. Destiny remained still and watched his movements, he didn't want to hit her yet, he wanted her to lose him so he could get her in surprise. That was always his way to try to get her and she wasn't going to fall for it.  
  
"Got you!" She yelled as she punched him to the floor again. "You know I think you're right, this will be just like old times, you're style hasn't changed a bit Levar, you're better than that." She said as she summoned one of her many swords and held it out in front of her. Levar's eyes narrowed as he tried to see which sword she chose. The lights dimmed slightly and the sword started to glow...

Kalvin  
  
"Her lightening sword." Kalvin said suddenly.  
  
"Lightening sword?" Opal asked looking at him.  
  
"Yeah, its one of the many inheritances that she got from becoming the leader of the Destiny Clan, our mother, grandmother and so on and so forth each made a special sword that had a certain magic in them and that just so happens to be that particular sword was given to Destiny by our... great, great-grandmother Piper-Ann."  
  
"So how many swords are there in all?" Sakura asked.  
  
"There are ninety-nine in all; hers will be the hundredth one as soon as she's 21." Kalvin said. "She's extremely skilled with all ninety-nine swords. Levar will have a hard time trying to dodge the attacks of that sword." Everyone looked out onto the battle area.

Destiny  
  
"The Lightening Sword." Levar smiled. "I remember how you use that sword, better choose another." He came quickly at her and hit her left arm, causing her to drop her sword. Destiny held on to her arm as it started to bleed. She glared at him as he smirked at her. "I will win this time princess." He said in a low tone. He summoned his own sword and used a quickness spell and came at her over and over again, cutting at her delicate skin. The crowd watched in horror at what was being done to the young girl. Sakura wondered why Michael hadn't stepped in but at the same time she knew why. If he interfered on Destiny's behalf she would have been disqualified. But by the look on his face he did want to help her. Levar stopped when Destiny fell to her knees, bleeding all over. She looked at him in pain; he's become more ruthless in his attacks, she had to find a way to stop him. She slowly got up and frowned at him, she picked up her lightening sword. "You've gotten better Levar, and you're being more devious in your fighting, but that won't bring me down." She raised her sword and the whole room darkened, the sky outside darkened as well. A storm started.  
  
"Don't bother using that technique on me Ms. Charles, I can avoid it." Levar grinned.  
  
"I'm not using the technique you've seen, I'm using a new one that I've learned and mastered." Destiny said. Pure lightening from the storm came to the sword and turned into a giant ball at the tip of the sword. She used the power to create a large cage of lightening and trapped Levar in it. "What's this?" "How did you?" Levar asked, completely perplexed. Destiny smiled and walked up to him. "You're trapped and if you even touch it, you will be electrocuted." "Now to seal my win..." She used the lightening sword to deliver a large shock to the cage, which in turn shocked Levar until he was unconscious.

Sakura  
  
"She did it!" All the girls yelled out.  
  
"Damn! Since when did Ravel start to be so devious in his attack pattern?" BJ asked.  
  
"Since Destiny's been beating him every time they see each other." Lily said. Courtney and Jonathon went onto the arena and picked Levar's body up to put him in the hospital wing. Destiny smiled at them and fell to the floor.  
  
"Well looks like she can't move, let me go get her and bring her to bed for a while." Jimmy said.

Lil LoveStar: Well that's the end of this chapter, hope you liked. RR Please!


	11. Xiaolang’s, Kalvin’s and Destiny’s Child...

Chapter 11: Xiaolang's, Kalvin's and Destiny's Childhood Part 1, Sakura's Surprise and One-on-One Fighting Part 2

Lil LoveStar: Hi everybody!

Everyone: Hi Lil LoveStar!

Lil LoveStar: Hehe. Well this is the 11th chapter of my story and I really need to work on this one more than my others. I've had ideas for the longest time and I don't want to forget them so I might take a small pause on my others for a spell. I know there are part 1's and 2's together, cool huh?

Inuyasha: But everyone wants to get more into your story about me.

Lil LoveStar: I'll work on the Last Shard a little later Inuyasha. I promise. Oh and the Italics mean a story is being explained in this part and bold is POVs.

After some bed rest and a little bandaging Destiny was feeling better and the semi-final rounds of the One-on-One's had been announced. The first round would be Kalvin vs. Michael, Eli vs. Xiaolang would be second, and a boy from the South Korean team named Demon vs. Sakura and last would be another boy from the South Korean team named Dax vs. Destiny. The final fights would be later on after the floor in the arena was fixed after Destiny's fight with Levar. With her sword she ruined the plumbing and the floor itself. While up and moving Destiny put the mics and other stuff when everyone else was downstairs doing what they wanted.

Sakura

"Xiaolang?" Sakura said to him in her room. The other girls were out and they left Sakura and Xiaolang alone for a bit.

"Hmm?" Xiaolang looked at her. Sakura turned to him, an unfamiliar look on her face.

"Tell me, what your childhood was like with Kalvin and Destiny." Sakura said. She asked because she remembered everything Destiny said about her childhood. One was that she was around Xiaolang a lot. Xiaolang looked at her and saw that she really wanted to know. He sighed and pulled her to him until she was sitting in his lap. He kissed her cheek and started, "When I was about four going on five my father got sick and died. Odessa and her family had just moved in sometime before that. I was excited that they had moved because I would have the chance to be around other boys and not just my sisters. Let's see, BJ was about eleven, Von was ten, Jimmy was seven and Kalvin was four." "Originally I had no idea that Destiny was even around for the first two weeks. I'd thought there were only the four boys." Xiaolang went on to say that he'd meet Destiny by accident. _She was all the way upstairs and I went exploring when I sensed her aura. That was also the day that I met Aiden face to face. Destiny's father and Aiden had contained her in a glass cocoon, where she had slept for two years. When I touched it, I released her, causing her magic to be released. _Xiaolang hesitated on the last part of his tale for a moment, much to Sakura's dislike.

"Go on, I want to hear what happened." Sakura said to him.

"I'm not so sure this is appropriate for me to tell you, Kalvin and Destiny would never forgive me." Xiaolang said sadly. Kalvin stepped through the door with a sad look on his face, "If you want to hear the rest, then you'd better go get Destiny." Kalvin had unshed tears in his eyes. There was something very sad behind all this and it seemed that only Destiny would tell Sakura, luckily Destiny teleported into the room. She heard it all and you could see it in her face. "You know this is not a good way to get ready for a fight by opening old wounds." She joked slightly.

"Please tell me." Sakura pleaded. Destiny sighed and sat down on the window ceil to look outside while she finished the beginning of her, Kalvin's and Xiaolang's life, "My father and Aiden soon came upstairs, as well as my older brothers, my mom Yelan, the Li sisters and the Elders." "My power affected everything around but I was still asleep." _Aiden, my father and the Elders tried to suppress me but my power was too overwhelming and I wasn't even aware of it. Aiden did want to strip my power and my life but my father stopped him. I remember what my father said to Aiden, "She's my only little girl, my Gold Star. Her destiny is far too important for you to just slaughter her in front of my eyes." Aiden didn't hurt me but after what my father had said, I felt love and I awoken. Unfortunately because I had woken up my pain and sadness hit me really hard and my magic grew. Since my father was the closest to me, my magic and the rawness of it hit everyone in the room. I...I...killed my father because of my lack of control. My kind of power was transmitted to Kalvin and I put almost everyone except the Elders, Yelan, my mother and Aiden into a slight coma._ Destiny stopped and started to cry slightly at the loss she made her brothers and her mother experience. She was never really sure if her mother and brothers truly forgave her but she knew they wouldn't forget. She looked to Kalvin to continue.

_The Li sisters were only bed ridden for three weeks, as well as our brothers. Xiaolang, Destiny and I on the other hand were in a coma for a month. Within that time we were told, Aiden said he was going to train us as soon as we awoke. By what our mother and Yelan had told us Destiny gave both Xiaolang and I a great magical boost. One we weren't ready for. When we finally woke up we were sent into another dimension with Aiden. He was a cruel master, we respected him but we never really agreed with his way of training us. _

Xiaolang continued. _He pushed to and beyond our natural abilities. It was like a slow torture but we endured it as best we could. We still never told our families about what he did to us, did to Destiny. _Destiny stopped him, "As you can tell our childhoods were not the best in the universe. I'll finish our training time and we'll stop there. The rest would be when we mastered it and other things." _To put it simply I don't believe that he was as forgiving of my killing my father as my father or family were. He worked me, and pushed me to the brink of wanting my life to end as I knew it. I was a young girl, full of life, and still very innocent. He caged me, risked my life against demons and evil sorcerers. Played with my mind, my emotions, he made me see the pain of the world and how I killed my father and how much he loved me. _"But... Aiden loved me dearly, he saw the inner goodness I had, and how it really wasn't my fault that I had such power as a young child. But he still pushed me to be the best, to never give up and to always know how to control my power." Destiny finished with tears in her eyes and a look of great pain on her face. She wiped her tears away and looked at Sakura.

Sakura couldn't believe what she heard; she would never have wanted to go through what her friends went through. Before anymore could be said Eli came in with Showron on his shoulder. "Ready for the fights?" Showron asked. Xiaolang got up with a frown on and nodded walking out the door. Eli looked at the three left in the room with a knowing look, but left the matter alone.

Fighting Arena

"HEY HOLLA round the world! And welcome back to the action." Destiny yelled to the audience and on the camera to the whole world. (AN: Yes the whole world knew of magic and of the school) She turned everyone's attention toward the floor where the first round was about to start. "In the first round of the finals we'll haveKalvin Charles vs. Michael Cortez. The camera moved onto both the young men. "Now as some of you should know Kalvin and Michael are the best of friends and they've been competing in this tournament for half their lives. But they've never had to fight each other. Let's see who will win this battle of friends." Destiny said as the fight began. Both young men came at each other first off with normal martial arts, punches and kicks. In that area it seemed that Michael was the superior one, delivering punches and kicks to his friend. But when it came to magical fighting Kalvin was the better because he practiced more with it and because he taught magic classes. Of course there was the other reason but no one wanted to talk about that. Of course since Kalvin had been fighting more and knew his magic better he won hands down.

"The winner of the first round of the finals is Kalvin Charles!" Destiny yelled. Kalvin walked past her and whispered, "Don't let your emotions get in the way when you go." Destiny nodded and made the announcement for the next round, "In this round we will be seeing Eli Moon, the Reincarnation of Clow Reed vs. his direct descendant Xiaolang Li. Both are very good in both fighting and magic but Eli has more knowledge of magic than Xiaolang, but at the same time when it comes to power Xiaolang is the better." "Fighters ready? BEGIN!" As both Eli and Xiaolang heard to start they started to go at each other with intense martial art moves, all kinds of punches, kicks and insane tricks that amazing those who didn't know how to fight. They both soon moved on to magical attacks, hitting each other with energy blows.

"Astounding! Both fighters are showing great moves and have demonstrated that experience and practice can go a long way." Destiny said to the crowd.

Eli summoned his staff and used his magic to bind Xiaolang. Xiaolang looked at him with burning eyes as he came toward him, "How are you going to get out of this my descendant?" He asked; his glasses flashing in the room's light.

"Like this." Xiaolang used his mind's magic to make the ground under them shake. Eli fell to the floor, causing the binding spell that trapped him to break, setting Xiaolang free. Xiaolang came at Eli and hit him in a fury of punches and kicks. After the third hit Eli put a shield around himself. Xiaolang soon stopped and backed away form Eli so he would let his shield down. But Eli didn't let down the shield, instead he used his magic to summon fire sprites that attacked and hit Xiaolang every time.

The spectators in the room were still cheering on the two fighters, Sakura and the gang was wondering how long they could both stand each other's attacks. Both young men looked tired and exhausted. But they would fight until one of them was named the winner. "I do believe that those two wish to settle a score if you ask me." Those guys Dax said with Demon next to him looking at them, while they were standing behind Sakura. They seemed like twins; in fact they looked that way, except Demon's eyes were a brighter brown then Dax's. She didn't like their aura from behind her, it felt sinister and she felt uncomfortable. She moved slightly toward Rio and Madison. "What's the matter?" Madison asked in her good mood.

"Those guys Dax and Demon being behind me, I didn't feel too comfortable." Sakura said as they continued to watch Xiaolang and Eli finish their fight. Both of them were tired but they wanted to go on. Since they were so tired they both decided not to use the rest of their magic, just their Martial Arts and fought it out to the end. They punched and kicked each other until Xiaolang was able to pin Eli, winning the fight. Once named he helped Eli and they smiled at each other, "Next time my little descendant we will fight privately and we'll see who'll win." Xiaolang laughed and said. "Stop calling me that and you're on." They walked off to the hospital ward together. "What a relief, they didn't kill each other." Meiling said walk past Rio, Madison and Sakura. Sakura looked back and went off with Meiling.

"You're going to check on your husband with me?" Meiling asked looking at Sakura, walking next to her. Sakura blushed before saying, "He's not my husband, and I'm just going to check on him with you." Meiling giggled but nodded.

Demon and Dax looked at their opponents, Sakura Avalon and Destiny Charles. "They'll be easy to beat and then after this is over we'll bring them to Drakeo and The Dark One." Dax said. Demon nodded before they both disappeared.

20 min later

Kero was flying toward the hospital ward since Sakura had lost track of time like she normally did. "SAKURA! You have a fight to get to!" Kero yelled. Sakura and Meiling were patching Eli and Xiaolang up when Kero came in. Sakura looked at the clock and nearly screamed, he was right, her fight was in one minute and she had to go.

"I'll be there to see you." Xiaolang said as he kissed her neck gently. Sakura blushed three shades of red before running off.

In the fighting arena Demon and everyone else was awaiting her return, as well as a guest that was awaiting her as well. She came in just in time with the help of her Fly and Dash Cards. Demon smirked and everyone was ready to see the power of the Card Mistress. While Destiny was shouting where both fighters were from and other things about them, Eli, Xiaolang and Meiling came in and sat down next to Roxi and the rest of the gang.

"You're both feeling better?" Kalvin asked. Both Xiaolang and Eli nodded as they watched the fight begin. Demon's name certainly spoke for itself; as soon as the fight bell rang Demon just came at Sakura, trying to hit her. Sakura used her Shield Card to stop him, his magical hits just got stronger.

"Damnit, he won't give her a chance to fight back." Erin said frowning.

"She'll find her own chance, like I taught her to." Xiaolang said determined that Sakura would win.

Demon kept trying to break her Shield while Sakura had caught on to the way he attacked. She let her shield down and dodged his attack. She summoned her twin daggers as he summoned a black sword with a lot of blood on it. Luckily it didn't faze Sakura as she ran toward him with her own speed and cut him on the arm with one of her daggers. Demon snarled at her from the pain he felt. Sakura giggled. She got into a fighting stance and stared at him, ready for him.

"Well princess I see that you are ready to play." Demon said summoning a short version of a sword. Sakura did twitch slightly but she noticed the size of the sword. (AN: It's like the sword in Rurouni Kenshin that Aoshi had, I don't know the name, if any one knows it please tell me)

"You're really going to use that?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, this is no ordinary sword my dear Sakura Avalon." Demon said charging at her with great speed. Unable to dodge in time she was cut directly on her right arm. Blood seeped out and she nearly dropped her dagger. She glowered at him with pain in her eyes, Demon only smiled and was about to attack her again when Sakura put away her daggers and summoned her wand.

"Sakura is going to use her Cards." Meiling said, the group still sitting, watching the fight.

"Yes, yes she is." Eli said, he looked at Xiaolang who was glaring at Demon with a look of death.

"Don't tell me he's mad because that guy cut his little cherry blossom." Rio teased. Xiaolang just kept his eyes on the fight.

Key of the Star

With Powers burning Bright  
  
Reveal the Staff and shine your Light  
  
Release!

Sakura chanted and her staff appeared before her, as well as the Card she wanted. "Storm Card! Surround my opponent!" The spirit in the Card came out at she hit it and did as it was told. Demon tried to avoid the Card but it caught him. Sakura took out another Card while Demon was occupied, "Shot Card, help me defeat my enemy. Shot Card!" The Shot Card came out and just in time because Demon broke out of the Storm Cards effect. The Storm Card came back to Sakura and the Shot Card attacked right after that. The very next thing that happened astonished everyone in that very room.

"WHAT THE?" All of Sakura's friends got up to make sure they really did see what they saw. But their eyes didn't deceive them; they saw an exact copy of the Shot Card, shooting at Sakura, Demon avoided Sakura's Shot Card but the one he just made to copy hers hit her hard. Xiaolang and Destiny reacted the most but they couldn't help her.

"HA! How do you like my coping technique princess?" Demon asked as he stopped the fake Shot Card from firing. Sakura was still standing but her whole body hurt from the outside in. But she wanted to win and continue on so she could prove to herself that she had what it took to be the Mistress of the Cards. She charged at him exhausted but she tried nonetheless. Demon was amused by her act, right before she could even touch him he grabbed her arms and pushed her to the floor. There were a few gasps and growls as well.

"Well my little Card Mistress, how are you going to weasel your way out of this?" Demon asked evilly, trying to kiss her.

Sakura's POV

**I just couldn't believe it, first I was being hit by a fake ass version of my own Card and now this jerk thinks he can take advantage of me. I WON'T STAND FOR IT! The only person that could touch me in such a way is Xiaolang and Xiaolang only! I suddenly noticed that I felt something that I never felt before, it was this great rush of power that I couldn't describe, but I noticed that it happened right after that jerk kissed me. But the power I felt was slightly evil and too powerful for my liking, but at the same time it felt so natural that this power came out of me.**

Xiaolang's POV

**Did that Demon kid just push Sakura to the floor and try to kiss her? WELL NOT WHILE I'M STILL ALIVE AND BREATHING WILL HE! I charged at him, not caring that I wasn't supposed to help Sakura, but then something I hadn't thought of struck my mind, my aura and magical power had increased ten fold, it was amazing the amount of power I felt, it did feel wrong but it felt pure and that's all I needed to feel to save my Sakura.**

Normal POV

Xiaolang rushed to Sakura's rescue when Demon kissed her but no one would have expected a sudden time stop, everyone with weak magic was frozen in place. Sakura and Xiaolang stopped what they were doing when the sudden surge of power stopped. The time stop ceased and Sakura noticed that Demon was down and there was blood on her outfit and she realized she was in Xiaolang's arms.

"Sakura! What did you do?" Roxi asked with a look of fear deep in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked looking at her.

"Take a look at the guy you beat." A male voice said. Sakura got out of Xiaolang's arms and looked at Demon, he was unconscious but by looking closely at him, he had scratches everywhere, each with blood coming out. Sakura covered he face in Xiaolang's chest. After a few seconds Sakura looked at the man that told her to look at Demon, Xiaolang let her go; feeling that she would be okay. Sakura walked toward the well built man with ebony hair and dark eyes. She could feel his familiar dark blue aura. "Hey squirt, you've missed me?" The man asked.

"Tori?" Sakura gasped. "Is that you?"

"Of course Sakura." Tori smiled at his little sister. Sakura's eyes teared over as she hugged her big brother, "Why did you leave home Tori, dad was so worried then he soon after died." Sakura asked and cried out. Tori knew about their father and he felt guilty for leaving him and Sakura alone. "I'm sorry squirt; I'll never leave you again."

Lil LoveStar: Finally, alright how was it.

Rio: Fine, could have been longer.

Eli: Very interesting, you're actually going to tell the horrible story of Destiny Charles.

Xiaolang: It's Kalvin's and my story too you know Eli.

Lil LoveStar: We know and we'll continue, but we're not doing the part 2 of your childhood until after the next chapter.


	12. One on One Fighting and the Hidden Power

Chapter 12: One-on-One Fighting Part 3 and the Hidden Powers

Lil LoveStar: Hi guys! Oh thank you for the reviews I loved them all and thanks for being so patient with me, with my internet going out and my writers block, I'm glad you like what I do, of course I do wish I was better like all writers wish but from you all say I think that I'm pretty good. Thank you to:

**AnimeSweetDream, AnimeObsessionFantasy, MagicKnightNancy** (I didn't forget, I would never), **babybluestarangel, and anime-eagle**.

Rio: Wow it looks like you're ready LoveStar

Meiling: Of course she is, and she'll be updating more of her stories later, our CHAMP! YOU GO!

Lil LoveStar: Oh stop you're making me blush, well let's get started!

After the whole Demon and Tori ordeal Sakura was exhausted but after some recovery she was ready to see the last fight before the end of the semi-finals.

"You sure you're okay Sakura?" Madison asked.

"She's right, you do need to rest." Von said with a worried look, he was always brotherly to all the girls.

"I'm ok, and I want to see Destiny fight that other creepy guy." Sakura said getting up. She walked down the hall, still tired. "Kero! Go help her." Madison said, wondering why Kero didn't seem like much of a guardian. Kero came out of Madison's long hair, a cookie in his paws. "Got you." He ate the cookie and flew behind Sakura; he changed into his true form Keroberos and put her on his back and walked to the arena. "Thanks Kero." Sakura smiled.

Showron

Showron sat and watched his mistress practice. He could tell she was upset from the previous fight, she did try to stop the furious Sakura and Xiaolang but she really couldn't really stop time with all the magical people in that one place. But everything turned out alright; Demon didn't die because of the healing he got from the doctors. But since she was fighting that Dax guy she wanted to be ready for anything that guy had. Destiny felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. "You alright?" The deep voice asked.

"I'd say sp, I do hope that Sakura and Xiaolang are okay, I didn't go to see them."

"Xiaolang is fine and his room. Sakura is upstairs so she can see you fight." Michael said kissing her cheek. Destiny looked at him, "Do you think I can beat that Dax guy?"

"Well if you have problems during the fight, scare him with your scar." Showron laughed. Destiny hit him with a pillow. Showron was has the dizzy eyes as Michael helped him out and they left together.

Xiaolang's POV

**What happened up there earlier? I felt pure anger in me as well as a need to protect Sakura. I think it happened when that Demon guy kissed her, I got jealous and mad that he stole a kiss from her. I was about to attack him but Sakura did it before I could and someone used a very weak time stop. I'll have to talk to Sakura about this later.**

Battle Arena

"HELLO again and welcome back to the international tournament semi-finals!" Roxi practically screamed out. "And we're currently in the last round of the semi-finals, and our fight will be between Dax Hadami and Destiny Charles!" Roxi added.

"Who would have thought that she would get to host the last fight in the semi-finals?" Meiling chuckled.

"Well she's full of energy so she was a good choice." Michael smiled at his little sister's attitude.

"Hey what do you guys think is going to happen in this fight?" Rio asked.

"Hopefully Dax doesn't have powers like Demon." Sakura said resting her head against Xiaolang's shoulder.

"Destiny will kick his ass even if he does." Levar said walking up to them with the rest of the American Team. "We saw your fight Avalon-chan, even if Dax does have powers like Demon's Destiny will be ready for them." He added. The gong soon rang and that was when Dax started off the same way Demon did only he was faster and a lot harder to see.

"Damnit, he won't give her a chance just like Demon didn't give you a chance." Xiaolang said to Sakura and out loud glaring. Sakura looked up at him then back to the fight.

Destiny's POV

**Where is he? I can't see him, he's moving too fast for me to see him. But... it's faint but I can hear his movements, and I can feel his aura. I'll have to concentrate to find him.**

Normal POV

Destiny looked around at first but she calmed down and closed her eyes and stood perfectly still. Almost everyone gasped and thought she was giving up.

"Is she giving up?" Madison asked.

"No, she's trying to find him; she's using the same technique that she found me with." Levar said.

"She's listening for his movements and is feeling for his aura." Kalvin explained further.

Destiny could now see him moving in her mind's eyes and feel his aura right behind him. When he was at a certain spot she reacted like lightening and said, "Got you!" She kicked toward him, hitting him to the ground. Dax quickly got up and wiped the blood from his mouth, "Very good little demon." Destiny gasped at what he called her. Kalvin, Xiaolang, and Eli and everyone who knew and remembered Aiden Li and what happened after their training was over overheard and they too couldn't believe what he called her. Destiny's eyes burned with a black fire now, she hated that name and she hated the man who gave it to her.

"How dare you." She said demonically. "How dare you call me that." She rushed toward him and punched and kicked him till he hit the floor again. She glared down at him but she shook off the anger before it got to her.

"You're fighting is one that is even better than the Card Mistress Charles-san, I will have fun breaking you." He smirked getting up and ready to go at it again. Destiny narrowed her eyes at him, but she remained cool. As he walked around her she watched him. He stopped and summoned a Japanese sword he came at her quickly and nearly cut her top if she hadn't bent her back backwards. She flipped and kicked at him but he didn't drop the sword. Before she safely landed on her feet he ran to her and pushed her to the floor pinning her like Demon did Sakura (AN: I love the girl in trouble thing and this is one of my favorite kinds).

"He did the same thing Demon did to Sakura." Meiling said glaring. Michael looked at Dax closely, "What is he doing?" He asked in a low tone.

"The same thing Demon did to me." Sakura said shivering at the thought. Michael could tell, just like Xiaolang that Destiny was not comfortable being so close to Dax and she was extremely uncomfortable with him sliding down her.

"What are you going to do now?" Dax asked as he attacked her mouth just like Demon had, only he was touching her. In a sudden flash, not only did Dax lose but Destiny nearly lost control.

Dax's POV

**She tastes so sweet but why does it feel like she just got stronger, what the? Her face changed, she had a scar on her left eye how did that appear? Her new found energy pushed me away from her. She glared at me as if she was about to kill me...**

Normal POV

As Dax kissed Destiny, Michael got mad as hell and was about to go in there and throw him off her but Levar, Kalvin, Eli, Rio and Jimmy held him back. "Let me go, I'm going to kill him..." Michael growled.

"That's what we're afraid of." Rio said.

"You're her brother Kalvin, Jimmy, why are you holding me back?" He asked.

"Cause you're mad as hell and your eyes are a blood red, we're not letting you go." Jimmy said.

As Destiny was being attacked, everyone started to feel a powerful force from her and Michael, just like with Sakura and Xiaolang. Michael broke from the boy's grasp and charged the field. But before he could even lay a hand on Dax, Destiny broke off of him; she summoned her ice sword and stabbed him in the shoulder. The power of magic stopped and Michael's red eyes turned back to normal and Destiny's black eyes turned back as well. (AN: Black eyes? Uh oh) Everyone looked a Dax, his arm turned into ice and the pain circulated through his whole arm. "I forfeit." He said in pain.

"Destiny! Take the sword out!" Eli yelled. Destiny kept her back to him and didn't remove the sword. Sakura got up and went past Destiny and took the sword out and put it down away from Destiny. Destiny turned and growled at Sakura and Eli. Eli frowned at the look in her eyes and Sakura looked at her with a scared look. Destiny looked at Sakura's face and her face softened. She looked at Michael and her friends before she ran off in tears.

Lil LoveStar: Sorry for that but I felt that it had to end that way.

Keroberos: We'll forgive you this time.


	13. Destiny's Painful Story

Chapter 13: Destiny's Painful Story

Lil LoveStar: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, I loved them. **L.P.B **(Thanks for the advice and something has to happen to the main characters), **AnimeObsessionFantasy**, **MagicKnightNancy**, and **anime-eagle**.

Lil LoveStar: Oh and originally this was called Xiaolang, Kalvin, and Destiny's childhood Part 2 but this title makes more sense.

Destiny: You know you had me run off crying.

Lil LoveStar: You know why and we're going to see why.

Madison: We'll be there to comfort her!

"Is it my imagination or is time replaying itself?" Odessa asked watching a tape of Destiny and Sakura fighting those bizarre boys and what happened.

"What do you know we don't Charles-san?" Corin asked. (AN: Remember he's one of the elders)

"Well if you'd noticed, Destiny's powers are growing because of this tournament as well as the rest of them, especially Sakura's." Odessa said. "Those boys they fought were really powerful and they knew their weaknesses."

"I wonder if it's 'Him' again." Sasha suggested.

"I doubt that; remember what Destiny did to him? The only he could be back is if he's a ghost." Yelan said with a frown. The Elders, Odessa and Yelan all thought about the person that caused the near destruction of the world.

"But then again you're all to blame for it. You didn't pay her any mind, you thought she was lying, you thought she was joking." Eli said; he was holding a large wand with a sun and moon at the top. "You saw her, how she looked like she was beaten but you all thought she fell, in fact she had no one to turn to, and no one believed her. I pitied her, the only person that really listened was Kalvin and Showron; Xiaolang had become too distant."

"We had no idea, if we had known we would have never even considered...." Odessa started but Eli stopped her. He didn't want to hear any excuses right now.

"Just know this; if 'He' is back then we'll have to make sure none of them encounter him." Eli left.

Destiny

"Destiny what's the matter?" Showron asked trying to comfort his mistress.

"Showron." Destiny said with tears in her eyes. They were both in her room and she was crying her eyes out. She softly took hold of him and hugged him. He turned into his true form and she continued to hug him. Eli, Sakura, Syaoran, Kalvin and the rest of the gang saw and came in silently.

"Sis?" Von asked softly, his orange aura making her feel safer. She let go of Xiao-lang (AN: Showron's true form) and looked at everyone.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Jimmy asked as he and the rest of his brothers surrounded her. Destiny looked at them and then to her friends. "You all remember my past?" She asked still sobbing.

"Not all of us." Rio said. Destiny told them the first part with her magic. The rest she was going to tell.

_One day my mother brought home a man that she had said she was going to marry. He seemed very nice, he played with my brothers, showed them new spells, helped them with their work, everything. But of course I never had the chance to really do those things because Aiden was always training me; he stopped training Kalvin and Xiaolang because he knew they could control their new powers. So my step-father became their father, Xiaolang looked up to him as a father as well._

_One afternoon Aiden let me stay at home to rest and to spend sometime with my family. My mother introduced me to my step-father, Makoto, Shishio. He seemed alright to me, I didn't think anything of him, I saw how he treated the boys and I wanted to have fun with them but Aiden told me to go inside and stay there. He'd said that I didn't need to be rough-housing with boys._

_One afternoon while I was busy preparing Aiden's lunch my step- father wanted a word with him. I had heard and saw everything. He'd asked, "Why won't you let her play with her brothers?"_

"_Because she needs to be taught how to have control over her powers before she can have a real life."_

"_She won't have a real life at all if you keep doing this to her, she's a beautiful girl and she needs time to learn and discover these things."_

"_I realize this but I promised her father that I would teach her." I could tell my step-father was mad, but he got up and left._

_About a month later while I was practicing I felt a sudden chill, I went to find Aiden had been hurt badly and was dying, my step-father had done it. I rushed over to my master and held him; I put a shield over myself and Aiden so that I could stay. Aiden had said to me, "Remember what I taught you Destiny, always have control, and never lose that control. You father loved you and I do as well, remember that the only reason I put you through all that training was for your own good, be happy and don't let him get to you." He died in my arms and I kept saying master while sobbing until I couldn't hold my shield anymore. My step-father picked me up and told me straight in my face, "Never tell anyone about this or I will be very cross with you." _Destiny stopped as her mind started to wander off and think about that.

"Destiny?" Michael asked. She looked at him and he signaled for her to continue. Destiny nodded, took a deep breath and continued.

_After that I lived the life of a regular girl, I couldn't be happier, that was until I turned ten. On a Saturday on a cold afternoon the Li's had gone out and wouldn't return for the rest of the day, my mother had gone out too and she took my brothers with her, I was let all alone with my step-father. Of course it didn't bother me until he came into my room and sat by me. I wasn't very fond of him after what he'd done to Aiden, he'd laid his hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Remember when I had said you were a beautiful little girl? Well I meant it." He kissed my cheek and continued to my neck, I became scared and tried to run but he sealed the door locked and no one was there, Showron was downstairs asleep from all the sweets he had eaten. So I was trapped alone with him, he touched, kissed and felt every inch of me and all I wanted to do was scream and get him away from me. _

_Everyone soon came home and I rushed to my mother's room where I stayed until she came in. I told her what Shishio did to me, I told her, Yelan, the Li sisters, Xiaolang, my brothers. Yelan and her daughters didn't believe me, Xiaolang was too cold and distant to listen, BJ, Von and Jimmy wouldn't listen to me; my own mother did believe me. The only people that believed me were Kalvin and Showron but they couldn't help me because Shishio soon took me into his version of training. So in plain terms I trained with him to defeat him in the day and every evening when I failed he molested me. _Destiny stopped and her eyes went from amber to a dim brown.

"Sis, we didn't know, we..." "We're sorry, we've told you this time and again." BJ said trying to calm her down. Destiny sighed and continued; she didn't want to answer him.

_When I turned fourteen that was when Michael, Roxi, Rio and Eli came. I learned of Eli's past very quickly, I became friends with Roxi, Michael and Rio as well. But my training still continued, I told Eli about my past even though he saw it in my eyes. On my fifteenth birthday a party was planned for me and everyone was there. We all gathered around the cake, and I made a wish that something would change in my life, something good. Well something good in a way did happen, my father came as a spirit and he told everyone what Shishio did to me. They were outraged but he didn't care, he froze everyone long enough to grab me. _

_My powers hadn't been used in a while so I couldn't stop him. When everyone was unfroze they came after me. Shishio put me in an orb of dark magic. When everyone saw me I was just sitting in the orb, but what I didn't know what that my magic was changing because of the orb. My family demanded he let me out but he wouldn't, Showron came to try to save me but Shishio hit him and hurt him, then he hurt my brothers and my mom. I looked at them and my eyes widened and all of a sudden something clicked in my head. Seeing my family hurt, remembering my training with Shishio, witnessing Aiden's death, killing my father, it all hit me very hard and the orb wasn't helping either. My power came back and I absorbed the dark magic into myself. My eyes turned red, my hair turned black and it grew down to my hips. I killed Shishio with just a simple look, but before he died he said these words to me, "Very good my little demon, you've beaten me and now you can express your pain to the world." And he was right, I made the world feel my pain, I destroyed families, cities, anything was alive, happy and vibrant I slaughtered._

_I-I didn't care, they all felt happiness but I didn't so why were they allowed to feel something I couldn't? So I continued to kill thinking that; after some time Xiaolang and Eli stood to stop me. I stared at them wondering why they were trying to stop me. Eli held his staff and Xiaolang had his sword and his cold eyes. I hated those eyes, he got them after all the training, he never had them before that and I didn't like it. We fought for three days and Eli was able to stop me, take the evil magic out of me as well as some of my original power. Ever since then I could not forget the horrible ways I've killed those people and I pay for it everyday._

"So now you know." Destiny said, looking away, her eyes clouded over.

"You know we forgave you a long time ago." BJ said folding his arms over.

"Benjamin." Von scolded.

"You forgive me for killing father?" Destiny asked. All four of her brothers widened their eyes then went to sad ones.

"It wasn't your fault Dest." Kalvin said.

"You could have never stopped it, we were sad but we were never mad at you, we love you and you have to understand that." Jimmy said kissing her cheek. Everyone nodded and got up.

"Well I'm sorry but we can't be sad forever, you have a fight to get ready for against Xiaolang or me." Michael said to Sakura and Destiny.

"Yeah I'm ready for it, are you?" Sakura asked. Destiny breathed a little and nodded. Showron hugged her face and she giggled.

"Yes, leave bad memories for the past my dear." Eli said walking out, "Let's get upstairs, it's my turn to narrate."

"Yeah let's go. I've got taping to do." Madison said holding her camera. Everyone sweatdropped and Eli kissed her cheek.

Lil LoveStar: It's sad I know, but the next chapter will be exciting. Promise.

Sakura: Yeah! THE FINALS ARE HERE!

Kero: And Showron, Spinner and I will be playing for sweets!

Xiaolang: And after all that we're started part 2 of the World Tournament

Everyone: SEE YOU THERE!


	14. The Finals

Chapter 14: The Finals

Lil LoveStar: Well its time, the FINALS!

Xiaolang: These last three fights promise to be very emotional, erotic and exciting.

Destiny: I can't believe Xiaolang Li just said the E word.

Sakura: (giggles) He said three E words.

Lil LoveStar: Quite, but thanks for the reviews I adored them. And for those that haven't been reading, you need to back, I want my reviews and I want you to know what happens.

The floor for the finals was ready and waiting, the whole entire arena in fact was different. The audience was no longer allowed near the floor so that had to move all the seats out and expanded the floor. Only those with very strong magical energy could watch up close. Everyone was coming up to start the finals.

"Are you guys ready to get this party started?" Michael asked cracking his neck.

"Please don't do that, it grosses me out." Madison said putting down her camera for a second. They all walked onto the floor.

"Hello my dears." Odessa smiled looking at each of them. The elders, Yelan and her daughters were all standing on the floor waiting for them. BJ, Von, Jimmy and Kalvin walked over to their mother. Showron followed them along with Kero.

"I'll take it that you're ready." Yelan said as Destiny's brothers and mother left to watch a little more off ward. Eli walked up to her and the elders and looked at them with a certain look before taking the microphone headset from Corin. Madison ran after him so she could record the fights. Sakura, Xiaolang, Michael and Destiny stood together waiting to find out who was to battle who.

"Alright the first bout is Michael and Xiaolang and the second will be Destiny and Sakura." Eli said when he saw the envelope the elders gave to him. He used his magic to put them into their magical aura colors since this was the finals. Michael was wearing black with a blue dragon on the back; Xiaolang was in green with a grey wolf on the back. Destiny was in pink with a gold star on the back and Sakura was wearing silver with a pink cherry blossom.

Both Sakura and Destiny moved away from the floor to watch as Michael and Xiaolang stretched and waited for Eli. "For the first fight of the finals we have Cortez, Michael on the American Team vs. a hometown favorite Li, Xiaolang from the Chinese Team. Both fighters ready? BEGIN!" Eli yelled.

Michael watched and waited for Xiaolang to make the first move, he bowed to him to signal for him to start. When they were young it was a little way to show respect to the better magician or fighter. Xiaolang gratefully concurred and summoned his practice sword. Michael felt a little offended that Xiaolang would use his old practice sword against him but he knew that Xiaolang would change it later on. Michael summoned his own practice sword and stood in a dueling stance.

(AN: The following is telepathy, thank you.) 'I never thought you would use that old thing against me Xiaolang.' Michael said.

'Well I haven't seen you fight in quite a while, this is a good way to test you out.' Xiaolang smirked.

'Schools out for now teach; testing is over.' Michael said before attacking him. Xiaolang dodged the attack and smacked his sword against Michael's.

'Then why are you taking your time Michael?' Xiaolang asked. Michael lost his cool for a moment but regained it and attacked Xiaolang again only with more speed and precision. They stood still for a while and a piece of Xiaolang's shirt fell on the floor.

"This fight is going to be sweet." Meiling said. Some of the girls nodded agreeing with her.

"But..." Kalvin started. Everyone looked at him as he continued. "It will be over in a flash." He finished. Everyone looked at the fight more intently. Both Xiaolang and Michael put away their practice swords and started hand-to-hand combat and both of them were at equals in that area as well.

"I doubt this fight will end that quickly bro. They're too equally matched." Jimmy said.

"You're right about that Jimmy but at the same time the fight will end soon, not too soon but soon." Von said looking at the two battle it out.

"I say that they want to fight one of you." Meiling said to Destiny and Sakura.

Both fighters were landing kicks and punches on each other but neither of them seemed fatigued, in fact they went faster with the attacks and dodges. They stopped for a minute and stared at each other, trying to see where weakness was.

"Michael I have to hand it to you, you've gotten much stronger." Xiaolang said.

"Thank you Xiaolang I can say the same for you, you're still a tough fighter but I'm tired of practice, let's see what has become of you now that you're a little softer." Michael summoned a very dark aura from his right arm. His arm started to get black marks on it and black electricity surrounded his arm.

"I can't believe he's going to use that move." Roxi frowned. "He only used that against Destiny."

"What is he doing?" Sakura asked looking at Michael.

"He's going to use the****Dragon of the Darkness Flame; a very powerful and a very dangerous attack. His father taught it to him, but not even he was able to master it, Michael has mastered it, with the near cost of his soul. That attack is hard to avoid and even harder to stop, no one has survived it except me." Destiny said with a very serious look on. Sakura looked at the now black flame that was burning at his arm, a figure was starting to form, and it was a dragon.

Xiaolang's eyes widened at what he was doing, seeing that attack made him nervous, he knew what it could do and what would happen if he were hit with it. But he didn't want to lose so he summoned his sword and glared at the dragon being formed. Michael smiled at Xiaolang's look, he knew what his attack could do but yet he was willing to fight it off. This dragon wasn't as powerful as others he'd made because he didn't want to kill Xiaolang, he just wanted to win.

"I hope you're ready Li Xiaolang because I'm going to beat you." He let the dragon go and it flew across the arena straight at Xiaolang. Xiaolang's aura grew and he put the power into his sword and blocked the dragon, but it kept pushing against him. "God of Thunder answer my call!" He summoned lightening and struck the dragon. He pushed it back toward Michael. Michael smirked and dodged the dragon and it hit the boundary around the arena and dissipated. Xiaolang smirked at Michael and he smirked back.

"Very good Xiaolang, you're the second to beat my dragon, but know that it wasn't as powerful as the one I used against Destiny." Xiaolang's smirk left. He frowned and came toward him and struck him. Michael knew what he would do and moved fast enough to only get a nick on his neck. He summoned his black sword and the both came at each other and struck their swords. In one last move they both made a strike. Both of them stood still, their backs to each other. Xiaolang smirked and Michael fell to one knee.

"You won't beat me next time Li." He fell down to the ground. Eli announced that he won and Sakura, Madison and Meiling went to congratulate him, Eli, his family and parts of Kalvin's family did as well. Destiny, Roxi and Kalvin went over to Michael.

"You should have known not to use the Dragon of the Darkness Flame; it drains you, no matter how much you've mastered it." Destiny said cuddling him as Kalvin helped him up.

"Are you alright Michael?" Roxi asked.

"I'm fine; I'll get him next year. But you have to beat Sakura so you can avenge me." Michael said to Destiny.

"I doubt that, Sakura has gotten stronger and stronger everyday. She might beat me." Destiny said looking at Sakura. Destiny looked at Sakura as her rival and her friend as of now. She knew her strengths and her weaknesses but Sakura didn't know hers.

"You do have an advantage over her Destiny." Kalvin said. Destiny smiled at her twin brother then looked back at Sakura.

"She's the Card Mistress Kalvin; she has the power to do anything she wishes." Destiny said. She had great admiration for Sakura, that's why she liked her so much, everything about made her likable and that's another reason Xiaolang fell in love with her.

"But you do have an advantage over her." Michael said walking next to her, the only thing hurting him was his arm; he lost basically because he used too much energy before using the dragon. Michael knew that Destiny admired Sakura but he knew that she had the ability to defeat her in a battle. Sakura was indeed strong in her ability to fight and to use magic but Destiny had more experience and much more power. "Are going to at least give her the fight of her life?" He asked right after.

"That's Xiaolang's job, but I'll give her a little taste of true battle."

An Hour Later

Destiny and Sakura stood in front of each other, face to face, they were about to have their fight and they were both eager to see how the other fights. Everyone looked on before the fight started; they knew that this fight would be one to remember and that they would see something no one has ever seen...

"This is going to be so SWEET!" Meiling said standing on the balcony over looking the fight. All the teens moved up there to get a better view.

"Care to make any wagers?" Roxi asked.

"I say Destiny." Eli said. His answer surprised a few.

"Why do you think Destiny?" Madison asked.

"Because of Destiny's new trick and it will surprise Sakura." Eli said.

"I don't think so, Sakura wants to fight Xiaolang; she'll beat Destiny to fight him." Tori smiled looking at Sakura.

"Well then, we'll just have to see." BJ said looking at the arena. Both young women smirked at the other as they stood on the battle floor. They both knew that neither of them would hold back.

"I hope you're ready to fight me Sakura because I've been waiting for this." Destiny flipped her braided curls behind her head.

"I've also been waiting to fight you and I will beat you." Sakura said getting into her favorite fighting stance. Everyone looked on at the two fighters as Eli started the introduction. "The last fight shall be between Sakura Avalon of the Chinese Team and Destiny Charles of the American Team. BEGIN!"

"The honor is yours Card Mistress." Destiny said. Sakura made the first move and roundhouse kicked Destiny in her right shoulder then punching her in the face. Sakura backed away from Destiny to see what she would do. Destiny moved back into her original position and pushed her shoulder back into place. Sakura saw what she did and the look Destiny had on, it was a neutral look, she wasn't mad, happy, anything she just stood there and looked at her.

"Very good Cherry Blossom, you're as strong as I hoped you would be, this will be very interesting, but I have a suggestion. That we only use our magic until we can't use it anymore." Sakura thought of Destiny's proposal and agreed. She summoned her wand and a pink holder for her cards. Destiny summoned her fire sword, she mostly fought with this to test her opponent and when Michael decides to make her upset. Destiny started this time by lunging at Sakura trying to strike her. Sakura dodged the attack but only to get hit with a line of fie that was traveling on the floor. Every gasped as Sakura got up and looked at Destiny.

"My fire sword has the ability to strike my opponent even if the sword itself doesn't hit you." Destiny explained. "Do even if I don't hit you right on, the fire from my sword will." She added before standing in a stance.

"I wonder if Sakura will figure out how to incapacitate the fire sword." Spinner said appearing on Eli's shoulder. Showron and Kero looked at him.

"You know how the fire sword can be stopped?" Kero asked.

"It's very simple to understand. Aren't I right Showron?" Spinner asked with a sly look at Showron. Showron turned and looked at Destiny and Sakura. Sakura looked at sword and she saw that a flame was starting to appear from it then she suddenly got it. She thought of the Card she wanted and it appeared in her hand. "WATER CARD! Stop that sword! Water Card, release and dispel!" Sakura yelled as the Water Card came out and moved toward the sword. Destiny saw the Card coming and she wouldn't stop it, her sword would though. The fire sword started to glow a bright red and released a wave of fire at the Water Card but the Card proves to be stronger and beat the sword.

"An amazing job Sakura, but I'm not finished." Destiny put the sword away and took out another and struck the Water Card back into its Card form. Sakura was surprised but she saw the sword Destiny was holding. It was the lightening sword. "Now let's see how you do against my lightening sword." Destiny smiled.

"I wonder if Destiny is going to use all of her swords." Roxi questioned.

"She won't. She wants to show Sakura the treasure her mother and father gave her on her 16th birthday." Eli said.

"What could have Destiny's father given her if he wasn't alive on her 16th birthday?" Meiling asked. Eli signaled for her to watch and she would see. They all looked as the whole top floor started to darken and the barrier over Sakura and Destiny was broken with the clashing thunder and lightening. Everyone was looking around then back at them. Sakura noticed what had happened to the arena and to the whole floor.

"How did you do that?" Sakura asked.

"Like your Thunder Card, my lightening sword has the inner ability to break barriers and keep them down for a long period of time." Destiny explained. "Now, its round two and I want to test your speed." Destiny raised the sword and a bolt of lightening came down and hit Sakura dead on. Everyone gasped as Sakura screamed and knelt on the floor, her body numb and her clothes smoking slightly. Xiaolang's eyes grew mad that Sakura was in pain and that same feeling of strong magic began to bubble in him but he tried to fight it.

"I know you're alright Sakura that was a minor shock." Destiny said watching her. Sakura slowly got up and started to pant while the feeling in her body came back. She summoned her Shield Card and put up a shield around herself. Destiny sent another bolt of lightening on her but this time it was much stronger. The lightening broke the shield and shocked Sakura again. Again she got up but this time she was going to wait for Destiny. Destiny knew what Sakura was going to do and she hoped she'd figure half of it out. She sent another flash of lightening at her and Sakura moved quickly away from it with the help of her Dash Card.

"Good Sakura you're thinking now. This will indeed be a fight to remember." Destiny sent a wave of thunder and lightening at her this time but Sakura dodged it and moved toward her and hit her with the power of her Fight Card but she put it away quickly. Destiny winced but watched as Sakura came at her again but this time she surprised her when she became surrounded in fire. Sakura ran at her and hit her; the fire now surrounded her and the sword.

"The Firey Card. That should stop her for a while." Kero said, proud of his Mistress.

"Keroberos I'm surprised you've forgotten what happens when fire and lightening are pitted against each other." Eli said.

"What's going to happen?" Madison asked.

"An explosion." Eli said simply. And he was right, the lightening sword started to glow brightly and then both the lightening and the fire exploded, causing Destiny and Sakura to be pushed back. Sakura wasn't as badly hurt but Destiny was, yet she stood up, ready for more. No one could believe that Destiny was able to stand after that, not even Sakura.

"Bravo Sakura, but you'll have to think a little faster to defeat my lightening sword." Destiny smirked before coming at her with the sword. Sakura summoned her Sword Card to defend but as soon as both swords made contact Sakura felt electricity surging through her body, causing most of her body to go numb every time she felt it. Sakura thought of a way to stop the sword. It was a lightening sword; when she practiced with her Cards she noticed that the Thunder Card was weak against the Shadow Card because the Shadow Card stopped the light from the Thunder Card, maybe it would work with the lightening sword. Sakura called the Shadow Card and it stopped the electricity and it trapped the sword, taking it away from Destiny. Sakura called back the Shadow Card and the sword was black and for now useless. Destiny picked it up and put it away.

"Sakura you're learning quickly, now its time to show my last weapon for this battle." Destiny summoned something only a few people have ever seen, it was a wand, and much like Sakura's only it was a gold staff with a silver crescent moon and a golden star just like hers. Everyone looked at the staff and gasped.

"When did she get that?" Jimmy asked."

"Your father and I gave it to her on her 16th birthday." Odessa smiled at the young adults.

"What does it do mother?" Von asked.

"Clow Reed is the one who made it and he wanted Destiny to have it, so her mother and father gave it to her. We'll see what he made it for." Eli said.

"Clow Reed made that for her?" Xiaolang asked. Eli looked at him with a smirk. Xiaolang always believed that Clow Reed only presented his family with things that he wanted them to have but now twice he's seen that he didn't receive the power he always thought he was supposed to have. The Clow Cards for one and now this staff that Destiny has. "You know Xiaolang, you do have something from Clow Reed; you have the love of the Card Mistress. Destiny has that staff for a reason, Aiden Li knew Clow Reed at one point and they both knew of Destiny's kind of power and that's why she has that staff made special by Clow Reed." Xiaolang hated it when Eli read his mind but he didn't say anything but looked at the fight.

An unknown wind was sweeping across the battle floor, causing both Sakura's and Destiny's hair to blow in the wind. Sakura looked at Destiny; she had a smirk on her face that was very similar to one that Xiaolang made. Sakura then looked at the staff, it seemed like hers but Destiny didn't have any cards of her own so what could that staff be for?

"You know Sakura for the past two years I've had this staff I've learned more and more about its power as well as my own. I never have to be a monster to be powerful but I'll tell you, with this staff I am my power and I will beat you."

"I can't let you do that Dest, I'll beat you and move on to beat Xiaolang." Sakura said twirling her staff. They both looked at each other with determined smiles before they started their final bout. Sakura started and summoned her Wood Card to attack Destiny. Destiny moved and jumped as the Card chased her until she couldn't move anymore; she pointed her staff at the Card and it glowed before returning to Sakura's case. Eli smirked at the wand's ability and everyone else was wondering what just happened.

"What did she do?" Kalvin asked.

"She did something that will surprise Sakura and all of you in more ways than one." Eli said as his glasses flashed. Sakura didn't understand what had happened but she used her Watery Card next. Destiny smiled and did the same thing with her Watery Card. Sakura repeated the process with her Windy, Firey, and Earthy Cards until Destiny started to laugh.

"Sakura you really need to start paying attention and stop trying to defeat me with brute strength. You'll never beat me that way." Destiny laughed. "Haven't you noticed that I was able to return all your Cards with just the raise of my wand?"

"So what? That guy was able to make copies of Sakura's Cards. What's the big deal if you can return them?" Kero asked rather loudly.

"I'm very glad you asked Kero, because I will now show you the difference between him and me." Destiny said as she raised her staff and the star glowed gold. Four of Sakura's Cards came out and came to Destiny; she looked at them as the glow they emitted stopped.

"If Sakura took the time to notice she would have seen that I made her Cards my own." Destiny said looking straight at Sakura as she turned the Cards around to show that they were her elemental Cards. But there was a difference in the Cards, instead of a sugar pink like they always were they were now gold.

"She took control of Sakura's Cards! Is that even possible?" Yue asked Eli. Eli nodded.

"THAT CAN'T BE! HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO CLAIM THE CARDS AS YOUR OWN?" Xiaolang hollered.

"At some point and time Destiny was supposed to be the Mistress of the Clow Cards but Clow Reed didn't fully see her fit since she wasn't of his blood so Sakura received the Cards instead. But to save Destiny when she was evil, I had to use the Clow Card's positive energy. When she was free from the evil, the Cards lost their power but Destiny restored them with her own magic. The spirits of the Cards were and still are indebted to her so they gave her the ability to control them but she needed a staff to do it and that's where her staff comes in." Eli explained.

Destiny smiled at Sakura. She used the power of Sakura's Cards against her and she proved to be able to handle them better than Sakura. But she soon stopped and turned the Cards pink and gave them to Sakura. "Thank you Sakura that proved to be a fantastic battle and I hope we battle again but for now I give the battle to you. You win, I forfeit." Destiny said. Everyone gasped with pure surprise; they couldn't believe Destiny let Sakura win. Sakura looked at Destiny with her innocent eyes; she didn't understand why Destiny let her win either. Destiny smiled and walked off the battle floor and downstairs.

"Destiny!" Showron and Michael both yelled chasing after her. Destiny turned and looked at them both with a smile.

"Destiny, why did you let Sakura win?" Showron asked.

"Because I will face her in the last game that is where her test lies. I also want to see if she can defeat Xiaolang." Destiny said

Lil LoveStar: How did you like it? Hope you liked, see you soon, its Sakura vs. Xiaolang.

Meiling: That will be a heated battle


	15. Sakura vs Xiaolang and the Last Game

Chapter 15: Sakura vs. Xiaolang and the Last Game

Lil LoveStar: Hey kiddies, I think I'm having writers block again with Forbidden Love, because I can't seem to type anything down with it.

Meiling: Don't worry you'll get through it.

Lil LoveStar: I hope so, I guess I just need time but I'm still typing my others as best as I can.

Destiny: Indeed, but what we all want to know is who is going to win between Xiaolang and Sakura.

Sakura Xiaolang: I will!

Lil LoveStar: We'll just have to see.

Meiling and Rio were in her room playing videogames because the last fight wasn't due for another three hours. "AHH RIO! How could you use your Zapdos on me like that?" Meiling yelled nudging Rio while they were still playing. Rio laughed as he beat her Golduck, winning their Pokemon battle.

"Well my sweet, next time you should surprise me, then you'll be able to beat me." Rio said before kissing the pouting Meiling on the cheek. Meiling demanded that play again and they did.

Michael

Michael was fighting with BJ while Jimmy watched. As they fought Jimmy was thinking about his sister and the young man she feel in love with, if you took your time to really noticed you could tell that BJ and Michael had some similarities. It was really ironic since Destiny and BJ used to always argue about the smallest things and then they'd try to fight it out but Von always stopped them. Yet Destiny fell in love with Michael, but as he kept thinking he could see that Michael showed more of the differences then the similarities and Destiny liked it. It's kind of funny, but then again at one point of her life, Destiny loved Xiaolang as well but his attitude partially made her the patient, kind girl that she is. Jimmy smiled at how Destiny finally turned out even after all she's been through.

Roxi

Roxi and Kalvin took a quick trip to the training room to train and a few other things. "Don't you think that Mrs. Li will catch a fit if she finds up here?" Roxi asked as Kalvin was kissing her neck.

"We were training a few minutes ago, why are you worried so?" Kalvin asked taking his shirt off. Roxi blushed and questioned Kalvin's attitude toward a possible scolding.

"You know we could have done this in your room." She stated. Kalvin rolled his eyes and asked.

"Would you rather?" Roxi nodded and he picked her up and carried her up to his room.

Madison

Madison and Eli were busy out at Eli's private estate that was about three miles away from the school. They were in the lake behind the house on a boat and Eli was rowing. Madison was looking at the whole lake, there were swans and cranes and the whole lake was surrounded by cherry blossom trees. She wish that they could stay like this forever and she also wished that Sakura could see this as well but Eli forbid her from bringing her camera, he'd said that they would be alone and that she wouldn't need it. In her opinion, he was dead wrong.

"I didn't need my camera you say?" She finally asked him with a face on. Eli rolled his eyes and smiled at her.

"This is a special place for just you and me my dear, why show it off?" He asked her.

"Because this is amazing, I know Sakura would love to see this." Eli laughed at what she said as she looked around.

"Madison, you'll never change." He laughed as she continued to row.

Destiny

Destiny was busy with the preparations for the second game, which she was very excited about. She was mixing a giant potion that she would have to use on all the players after the final match between Sakura and Xiaolang.

"Wow, you're itching to get the second game started aren't you?" Her mother asked walking up to her.

"Well this year will be different; we'll see some real game play for once." Destiny said adding a blue liquid to the potion. "Well I finished one of them, now I need to finish the second one before the fight, which is in how long?"

"An hour sweetie." Odessa said looking at the clock. Destiny nodded and walked over to a closet and opened it to reveal thousands of potions and samples of D.N.A. she looked through each on and took a few down as well as a sample of D.N.A. Odessa smiled at how enthusiastic her daughter was. The elders weren't even ready to start on these potions but Destiny was already done with the first one.

"So you're planning on finishing all of them on your own?" Odessa asked.

"Its not as hard as the elders make it seem, I'll be done with this one before the hour is up." Destiny said as she mixed an orange liquid with a red one. Odessa smiled and sat down to watch her daughter.

Xiaolang

Xiaolang sat in his personal training area, where he at one point brought Sakura for extra training and a few other things. He was currently meditating, waiting for the upcoming fight between him and Sakura. He'd seen her fight with Destiny and he hated two things about that whole fight. Number one he didn't get to see Sakura pull out her true powers, number two he could tell that Destiny did indeed have the advantage over her and number three, which he hated most of all was that Destiny was toying with her, as if she never really wanted to win so she gave the fight to Sakura so that she would fight him. It didn't really make sense to him but he would fight Sakura like any other opponent. But in his mind he knew the truth, that she wasn't just any opponent. All in all he had to concentrate on his upcoming task and that was to build up his powers and defeat Sakura in the last fight.

Sakura

Sakura was in the room that she and Xiaolang trained in so she could learn her magic and since then she's learned a lot and has become much stronger, she just wished she could prove it. She was floating in the middle of the room with her Cards twirling around her in different directions and patterns. She thought back to her fight with Destiny, for some odd reason she didn't get to even use half of her true strength and that's what she wanted to do against Destiny. But after thinking about it she realized that Destiny never wanted her to use her true potential, in fact now that she was really thinking about it she realized that Destiny threw that fight. No matter what Destiny was going to let her win, but she knew for this fight…Xiaolang wouldn't just give her the win, she'd have to earn it and she would, by showing her new powers.

Battle Floor

The hour finally passed and everyone was rushing upstairs to see the fight. "Meiling didn't I tell you not to challenge me a fourth time, now we're late."

"Shut up Rio!" She yelled.

"You're not late, we're right behind you." Eli said as he and Madison walked up the stairs with them.

"What were you two doing for the past three hours?" Meiling asked with a coy look on.

"Nothing compared to what they did." Madison said motioning toward Kalvin and Roxi. Roxi's hair was a little messed up and Kalvin's clothes were wrinkled and they looked as if their faces could reflect the sun.

"Be quiet Maddy!" Roxi yelled Madison's 2nd grade nickname. Madison giggled at the name. They walked into the arena and quickly moved upstairs to watch them. Destiny, along with Yelan, her daughters, Destiny's brother, mother and the elders looked at the late comers. Luckily Destiny wasn't yet ready to announce, even though there was no need to. It was the last fight; the fighters were in the arena, staring each other down. Sakura summoned her wand and Xiaolang summoned his sword which made Sakura's eye twitched in annoyance. Xiaolang smirked and asked, "Is there something wrong Sakura?" Sakura looked away before saying, "You won't win this one Xiaolang, even with a sword."

"Ladies first." Xiaolang grinned while bowing his head at Sakura he was happy with his obvious advantage over Sakura. Sakura growled and looked around mockingly.

"I don't see any ladies…I see a 'boy' though." She grinned as Xiaolang growled. He hated being called a 'boy' by anyone and that included her. He charged at her swinging his sword high over his head a dangerous glint in his eyes. Sakura took an involuntary step back from the force of Xiaolang's blow, which she stopped with her staff. Both looked at each other for a moment gauging what the other would do next before they both pulled back simultaneously and directed kicks and sweeps, jabs and arcs with their weapons spinning and slicing the air with inhuman speed. Sakura was starting the sweat, the other competitors had been hard but she had been able to win against them because she had extensive knowledge about how each weapon was used and how to intercept them, the sword on the other hand was something, which she could never grasp. With the lack of concentration at that moment Xiaolang swept Sakura's feet from under head and casting aside his sword pinned her to the ground. 'Damn it!' Sakura cursed herself 'I have to do something quickly, I will not lose' Xiaolang grinned down at her, her hands were held above her head by his arms and her legs were held down by his knees. Sakura thought frantically for something that could break his concentration and smiled deviously 'I know exactly what to do' Sakura struggled a bit more then looked directly into Xiaolang's eyes, he looked at her questioningly for a moment before Sakura executed her little diversionary tactic, or should we say her way of distracting Xiaolang. Sakura arched her back and groaned in pleasure, which made Xiaolang let go over her and run his hands over her body, his mouth instantly on hers. 'Perfect, he can never resist me' smiling into the kiss Sakura had to control herself and make her mind block out the wonderful feeling of Xiaolang touching her. Using all her strength Sakura pushed Xiaolang off of her and now she had him pinned underneath her. Sakura grinned in triumph. She quickly got off of him and backed off, waiting for his next move.

"She could have finished him, why didn't she?" Roxi asked a little frustrated at Sakura's act.

"Because she wants to use magic in the fight, she was just showing Xiaolang that he can't physically fight her and hope to win." Destiny smirked looking at them. "We can each do it," She added "these boys are so easy to beat in a regular fight, just seduce."

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked annoyed. Destiny flipped him to the floor, pinned him and kissed him to subdue him.

"See my point ladies?" She asked. The girls nodded and giggled. "The male hormones are very easy to control never forget that." The boys weren't very happy at her choice of words but they wouldn't cross her, at least not now. They all looked and watched the fight continue. Xiaolang was embarrassed from Sakura's little spectacle of his hormones but decided to repay the deed. He pulled his sword toward him and waited for her.

"Did you enjoy that Xiaolang?" Sakura asked innocently as she pulled her staff toward her and twirled it. Xiaolang turned his head with a glare and said it wouldn't be happening twice. He took out a summoning sheet and raised it. "Force know my blight, release the light WIND!" A large wind came and captured Sakura and held her tightly. She tried to squeeze free but the great gust held her, she frowned at Xiaolang.

"Well my dear it looks like you're the one that's trapped." Xiaolang smirked as he summoned lightening and struck Sakura. All the girls gasped at his cruelty. "That was uncalled for." Madison said about Xiaolang's attack.

"We'll just have to see what Sakura does." Meiling said. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him, she was still trapped by the wind but she smiled and laughed at him. Xiaolang frowned at her laughter; Sakura stopped feeling his anger in his aura and smiled. She broke free form the wind and landed on her feet gracefully. She held her staff to him and summoned her Windy Card against him and she hit him with the same attack using her Thunder Card. She released him and laughed again.

"What goes around comes around Xiaolang." Sakura smirked. Xiaolang got up and glared harder at her, his aura started to flare even more. Sakura smiled and watched him circle her like a wolf eyeing his prey but Sakura wasn't going to be his lunch today. She quickly grabbed him and threw him toward the wall but Xiaolang got out of her grasp and kicked her in the back.

Drakeo

Unknown to really everyone in the whole school Drakeo wasn't at the fight watching. He was instead going toward Destiny's room. "You do understand I might get caught." Drakeo said.

"You won't get caught, now look for them." A dark shadow snapped. Drakeo looked around the room and soon found the potions for the second game. All four were ready and waiting to be used; Drakeo looked at each one, one was green, and another was blue, red and yellow. "Which one is right?" Drakeo asked.

"The red one and blue, they're the ones you need." The shadow said. Drakeo nodded and took out a black potion from his robe. He dropped two drops into the blue and red potions and watched as their coloring darkened slightly.

"Good, now we will see their powers awaken and soon we'll be able to control their power." The shadow said with an evil smile. (AN: You can't see shadows smile…)

"Yes, now I want to see if my little cherry blossom will beat that arrogant wolf." Drakeo said leaving Destiny's room. The shadow stayed and looked at the potions with interest. 'Soon my little gold star, soon I will have you in my arms and we will destroy the world together.' He thought before disappearing.

Sakura

The fight was still raging on and neither of them was ready to quiet. The funny thing was that deep inside all this fighting made them yearn for the other but they stayed far away from the other as to not get distracted. Both Xiaolang's aura and Sakura's were flaring and they used their magic and speed to battle. Everyone watching couldn't believe how determined they were, it was as if they had to keep fighting to proof something, to proof who was better.

"I don't believe it, they're even and yet they're not ready to show what they really have." Rio said with amazement.

"Do you think that maybe they're not trying to really fight?" Roxi asked.

"That's not the case at all; in fact I believe you'll see more from them." Eli said.

"But I'll tell you this you guys, they're staying far away from each other." Destiny said.

"Why do you think that?" Feimei asked.

"Because if they even come remotely close to each other; they'll be enveloped in passion." Destiny smirked. Xiaolang suddenly threw a fit of energy bombs at Sakura, causing her to move quickly. She dodged, jumped and hurdled until she was behind Xiaolang. She used the Arrow Card. Xiaolang was ready for them and dodged each one, until one hit him square in the arm, holding his arm he wasn't ready when Sakura shot him with the Shot and Firey Card combined. He fell to the ground in a heap and looked as she pinned him, winning the fight. The girls cheered and the boys slightly pouted but were happy for Sakura.

"Rep for the girls Sakura! That was awesome." Destiny yelled as she and the rest of the girls hugged her. It hurt Sakura a little but she endured it and laughed with them. The guys picked Xiaolang up so he could look at Sakura.

"Good job, but wait till next time, I will beat you my cherry blossom." Sakura smiled and mentally said she couldn't wait.

Later that evening

After some healing and giving Sakura the trophy for winning the one-on-ones a little celebration was on order and Madison and Rio were looking high and low for Sakura and Xiaolang, coming back into the grand training hall Madison said aloud, "They're no where to be found." She sighed and put on a sad face. Destiny couldn't help but laugh, Eli as well.

"Darling you won't find them, they decided to celebrate in their own way." Eli said while patting Madison's back. Madison looked at him and understood what he meant.

Sakura Xiaolang

In the privacy of Xiaolang's room Sakura giggled as Xiaolang laid her down and started biting at her neck. Xiaolang's hand was slowly snaking up beneath her sweatshirt, making her moan softly. He crushed against her and took her lips in a violent kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kisses with fiery ones of her own. Her hands snuck under his shirt and caressed the soft skin of his chest. Syaoran groaned a feral sound that emphasized the excitement in her blood. She helped him slide his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He gave her his wolfish smile as he slowly slid her sweatshirt over her head. He threw it aside and in a swift movement, he scooped her into his arms, making her squeak. He chuckled and lay her down onto the warm sheets. He slowly crawled on top of her, like a predator to its prey, his eyes never leaving hers. Her eyes were a dark emerald, dark with passion. She got up a little to let Syaoran remover her bra. He tossed it away and cupped her breasts. She then moaned when he kissed and sucked it. Smiling at her reaction, he moved his tongue to her other breast and his hand massaged the first. Sakura grabbed the sheets into fistfuls as she felt the pleasure rising in her. He switched his attention back to her other breast, making Sakura give out wild cries of pleasure. Xiaolang continued to touch her thighs, legs, arms; almost every part of her until she was moaning his name. Xiaolang wasn't don there he took his middle and ring finger and placed them in between her legs to her treasure, feeling the intense wetness he slipped his fingers in and Sakura exploded in a fit of moans, gasps and screams. Xiaolang increased his speed and pressure while she arched toward him, wanting more, it did hurt since she was a virgin but there was a sense of pleasure behind it that she couldn't resist and Xiaolang didn't mind letting her have her fun first. He soon took his fingers out and licked them clean before dropping his head to the same spot and licking her treasure clean. Xiaolang stopped when she screamed his name and looked at her.

"Did you enjoy that my little cherry blossom?" He asked. Sakura looked at him with a very hungry and wolfish look she got up and pushed him against the bed with her now on top of him. "I liked that very much my little wolf but now it's your turn." She said with a growl as she took his lips in a forceful kiss, which Xiaolang gladly returned. Sakura soon broke the kiss and started to kiss his cheeks, chin and she traveled downward past his chest, stomach and navel. She stroked his legs, went back up to his chest and slid her way down to the exact spot she'd torture Xiaolang. He hands glided around it and very close toward it. Xiaolang moaned but was frustrated that she was teasing him. She stopped and looked at him with a coy look. Xiaolang looked at Sakura with a pleading look.

"What's the matter Xiaolang, don't like being teased?" Sakura asked playfully as she touched his sack with one finger. Xiaolang slightly pouted and Sakura laughed, "And here I thought you were the man that's supposed to make me scream."

"Don't de that to me Sakura." Xiaolang nearly whined. Sakura smiled at him and said to him telepathically, 'Don't worry I already beat you in the ring, I won't embarrass you in bed.' She placed her hand over his shaft, squeezed it and jerked it back and forth until Xiaolang came. He moaned as he came but Sakura wasn't done yet she dipped her head and started to suck on Xiaolang's manhood which drove him crazy with want. They continued to have foreplay with each other until Destiny found them.

Three Days Later

At ten that morning every team was assembled in the dark woods that was at the back of the school they were standing in front of the elders from each country with Yelan in the front. She was busy announcing the rules of the last game. "The point of the game is capturing the flag but there are a few catches. One, no magic maybe used, you must rely on you natural instincts, fighting ability and teamwork alone to win this game. Now for the flags, the American flag is blue, China's is red, South Korea's is white and Brazil's is green. So think of ways to protect your flag and obtain the others." Destiny stepped up with the potions.

"The final catch is that instead of staying in our normal forms we will each become a different animal." Destiny smiled as she splashed the blue on the American team and herself, the green on Brazil, yellow on South Korea and red on China. The Brazilian team all changed into jaguars, South Korea into dholes, America into foxes and China into wolves.

"Now! LET THE GAME BEGIN!" Yelan yelled as all the teams left to their positions.

Lil LoveStar: Hope you like, I'll officially start this in the next chap. BYE!


	16. Playing the Last Game

Chapter 16: Playing the Last Game

Lil LoveStar: Hi everyone, well this is near the turning point of my story.

Sakura: Wait don't get into that, get into this! What's up?

Destiny: My game has begun that's what.

Lil LoveStar: LOL, alright. Oh thanks for the reviews, especially to **kmmgirly, iloveanime123**

**bludthertsEw0lf - yeah I read that story and I had to use the tournament where Sakura won but the last game I made totally different well most of it anyway **

**And lil-asian-cherry - I'm stuck in Forbidden Love, I'm trying to type it but I can't seem to think of anything but I will try**

Each team had an area in the forest that they called their own base; the forest area was in the shape of a perfect square so each team had space near their own base. The game was about to start but each captain wanted a little time to come up with a strategy. The Chinese team or the Wolves were devising a plan. Fan Ren was in charge and she and Xiaolang thought of a plan. "Alright everyone we need to make sure that we capture the other three flags but we have to work together in order to win, Sakura won the singles and we need to keep the winning title." "I'm going to split you up into groups of three, one group will stay and man the fort, the second group will be the ones who go out and try to bring back the flag and the third group will be scouts and they will be the lookouts for the second group. I don't care which group you become part of but there's a limit to six members each, ironically two people from each team dropped out." Madison, Xiefa, Feimei and some three first years would stay behind to watch over the flag. Three of the second years, Meiling, Xiefa, and Futtie choose to be scouts. Xiaolang, Eli, Fan Ren, Feimei, Sakura and another boy from third year were the main attackers.

"Alright everyone is in their group, does anyone have any questions?" Fan Ren asked.

"Yes, how long is the game?" Madison asked.

"It's supposed to last for as long as it takes a team to get all three flags." Fan Ren said. "If we work to the best of our abilities the game shouldn't take long."

"That's what you think wolf!" A voice yelled. The Wolves looked and saw a golden fox appear before them, accompanied by a light blue one. The gold fox had a scar on its eye and a sneer on its face.

"Destiny? What the hell are you and Kalvin doing here?" Xiaolang growled. Destiny smiled at him before making her announcement to her opponents.

"Just giving you a quick message, you're going down wolves!" She laughed before running off. Kalvin bowed to them and asked to excuse her before he ran off after her.

"How the hell did she get over here so fast?" Meiling swore. None of them could use their magic to cheat and Destiny had made sure of it when she made the potions. But that didn't matter now, because the sound for the beginning of the game sounded and the four teams were off. Each team basically made separate but similar plans in recovery of other flags and how to protect their own flags. It was just a matter of whose plan was the best. The teams moved and attacked differently.

Meiling, Futtie and the other wolf scouts watched from afar as the Jaguars and the Dholes met and began to battle one another. The odd thing was in watching them the two wolf girls noticed they saw how primal they were behaving. Futtie quickly ran back to the rest of the pack.

"Who's fighting?" Fan Ren asked her sister.

"Brazil and South Korea and it seems that South Korea has the advantage." Futtie said. Fan Ren nodded her head before Xiaolang spoke.

"What should we do? Go after the Americans?" he asked.

"No, we're wolves after all, we'll fight and beat the winner between those two and take the flag." Fan Ren said. "We'll follow you Futtie but we'll stay hidden until we know the winner and if they have the flag." She added. Futtie ran ahead of them and they followed.

"This feels weird." Sakura said as she ran next to Xiaolang. He looked at her, telling her to continue. "I mean this whole animal thing, it feels natural; that's the weird part." They soon heard Meiling howl to signify that a team has fallen.

"I think Destiny made the potions a little too well." Eli said as Xiaolang howled back to her.

Destiny

Destiny's team was sitting in wait as they too observed battle between the Jaguars and the Dholes. The only difference was that her team was watching the Wolves as well.

"We're positioned around the perimeter of the battle and the Wolves." Roxi said to Destiny whom had a look of pure amusement on her face.

"Perfect, did Rio get the Brazilian flag as we planned?" Destiny asked as she looked at Roxi.

"Affirmative captain Destiny." Rio said with the green flag under his paw.

"Excellent; one down and two to go. The South Korean team is going to be pissed when they try to get it." Destiny smiled. The scouts and attackers of the Fox team sat in wait as the battle between the Jaguars and the Dholes was finishing. The smell of blood was in the air and this was exactly how things would turn out. Destiny knew how powerful the potions were and the effects they would have on the players. The best part of it was that the committee, the elders and everyone monitoring this didn't deny her request when she showed them what would happen. In fact they wanted to see how well each individual that participated in this could stand to watch something like what they were watching now.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Jonathan said as he backed away a little. "Why are they acting that way?"

"It's their instinct, they have no choice but to battle and defeat the enemy or fall in defeat." Michael said realizing what exactly they had become. "We've become primal." Destiny licked his cheek, he was right and she loved how well he understood the purposes of this game. Still, this wasn't for the lighthearted but most of the American team seemed to have adapted to what they saw.

Sakura

"Well is looks like the Jaguars have lost." Fan Ren said. "Let's go, we're going to follow the Dholes to the Jaguars base and take both flags at once." The Wolves nodded and started to follow the Dholes but they were cautious of not only the Dholes but of the Foxes as well.

"I'm surprised the Foxes haven't tried to find us." Meiling said. "It seems weird especially after Destiny's threat." After following the Dholes to the Jaguars base the Wolves heard the snarling of the angry team, the price was already gone.

"Who could have taken the Jaguars flag?" Xiefa asked. The sound of a rather large stick breaking came to the ears of not only the Wolves but the Dholes as well. They all looked to where the sound originated.

"DAMNIT COURTNEY! YOU JUST COULDN'T WATCH YOUR STEP!" Destiny screamed holding Courtney's head in a lock with her back legs.

"How long have they been there?" Sakura asked completely perplexed.

"Too long." Xiaolang said as he rushed toward the two foxes. But before he could get close enough they disappeared, thanks to Destiny's natural speed.

"I was hoping we could surprise you but my knuckleheaded teammate had to make our presence known." Destiny said, her voice echoed through the forest. (AN: She's speaking very loudly, I swear she isn't cheating) "But we might as well start this battle."

The glowing eyes of Foxes started to appear around both the Dholes and the Wolves as they started to advance toward them all.

"My god, how did they manage to surround us all?" Fan Ren asked. Members of the Wolves started to growl as their fur started to stand, the same for the Dholes.

"This is going to be interesting don't you think?" Eli asked as he got himself ready for a fight.

"Very interesting." Xiaolang smirked. The Foxes advanced toward both teams waiting for their leader to give them the ok to attack. Destiny walked out of the shadows on the branch of a tree and looked down at her team and her opponents and she smirked.

"Let's begin…" She said as the Foxes, Dholes and Wolves began their battle.

Lil LoveStar: Finally finished it. Hope you enjoy and I am glad to be back for the most part.

Sakura: OMG cliffy! Hope we come out alive.

Xiaolang: I have no doubts in my mind.


	17. The Primal Battle

Chapter 17: The Primal Battle

Lil LoveStar: OMG I was struck by inspiration and have been continuing.

Meiling: Well that's good to hear.

Kero: I don't like that chapter title, should I be right to worry?

Lil LoveStar: Oh yes you should worry; this is going to get bloody. Now I'd like to thank my reviewers like always: **L.P.B (lol), dbzgtfan2004, & kaipanther (Almost all will be explained). **Now let's continue.

All of the spectators of the last game were excited about the new rules and new situations that the teams had to face. But now there wasn't anything to be excited about. The three teams were battling viciously. Claws and teeth were of course used for this battle but the users seemed far too serious.

"Why are they acting that way?" Tori heard the question from a girl that he was sitting in front of. He looked back at the screen and he was beginning to agree with her. All the teams were battling so viciously that it made many of the spectators sick at the sight. Tori soon left his seat and ran to Yelan and Odessa.

"What's going on, why are they acting that way?" Tori demanded. Yelan, Odessa and even the Elders had perplexed looks on. This wasn't supposed to happen, before Destiny administered the potion it was checked to see if it would affect players this way it wasn't supposed to. Kero and Showron were sitting near Spinner and they all had worried faces on.

"I don't know what happened, but we can't stop them." Yelan explained.

"Somehow the potion was changed and has taken away their civil sense of mind, they've become more primal then expected." One of the Elders said. "But we checked each and every potion thoroughly, how in the world did this happen?" He asked.

Destiny

Destiny looked on for a while as the battle had begun, but the very game that she put together herself was soon falling apart before her eyes. 'They've lost their civilized nature, but how?' Destiny thought to herself. As she continued to stand above the others and looked on she was attacked by one of the Dholes. She circled her new opponent before he jumped at her with his fangs. Destiny used her claws and hit him in the jaw, scratching him in the process. Before she knew what was happening the civil part of her mind was beginning to fade just like the others. She ran at her attacker and sang her fangs into his neck.

Xiaolang

"This isn't good; they're all acting far too primitive." Eli told Xiaolang, whom slammed into a Fox with his head.

"It's got to be the potions, those with weaker wills seem to be affected more then the rest of us." Xiaolang said.

"I doubt that, look." Meiling said to them. They looked to see Michael, Roxi and Kalvin biting and clawing at the Dholes. The smell of blood was beginning to fill the air as Xiaolang looked around him. Almost everyone was practically killing each other and upon a closer look it seemed that some of them were in fact either unconscious from loss of blood or were dead, he couldn't really tell. He began to hear his sister howling in pain as she was bitten in the chest by a Dhole.

"FUTTIE!" Xiaolang yelled as he rushed toward the Dhole and tackled it to the ground. The Dhole tried to bite him but Xiaolang avoided his fangs. Xiaolang tackled the Dhole again until it fainted. Xiaolang ran to check on his sister, whom had bite marks all over her. Xiaolang growled and began to search for the only person he knew that could stop this.

"DESTINY! Where are you?" He yelled.

"Xiaolang, it wasn't her, look." Eli told him. Xiaolang looked to see Destiny tearing through the Dholes; her eyes were a slight red. "It took her over."

"But how?" Xiaolang asked. Another howl soon rang in his ears and it was this howl that upset Xiaolang the most.

"Sakura…"

Yelan

"There has to be a way to stop them." Tori insisted. Kero's ears twitched as he heard his mistress' howl. Tori turned to the screen and saw two members of the South Korean team backed Sakura into a corner and were literally ripping her apart.

"Sakura!" Kero yelled at the screen. "We gotta stop them!" He added looking at Yelan. Yelan had looked away as the young girl was being clawed and bitten. What were they going to do? At this rate many of the players were going to be killed.

"Alright, there is one thing we can try, but it may not work." Yelan said. She began to cast a spell to reverse the effects of the potion. Tori watched the screen but nothing was happening. A dark wave of energy soon stopped Yelan's concentration, causing her to stumble.

"Someone doesn't want us to interfere." Yelan said as she looked at the screen.

Drakeo

"I see that your spell is working perfectly." Drakeo said to the shadow.

"I know and who would have thought that their auras would affect the others as well." It was the shadow who gave Drakeo the spell to create that black potion that he put into the American and Chinese teams' potions. Now looking at the destruction before them the shadow knew that the sleeping power it longed for would be unleashed.

"Didn't you saw that you brought two extra players into the game for Destiny?" Drakeo asked the shadow.

"I did, but they aren't after Destiny." The shadow said as they continued to watch.

Xiaolang

Xiaolang ran toward Sakura's distressed wails as she was being ripped at by claws and fangs. Upon his arrival Xiaolang saw that it was Demon and another Dhole were ripping at the girl he loved. Xiaolang's eyes turned red and he lost apart of his humanity as he tackled Demon and the other one, he started to bite and claw them but they pushed him off.

"She's getting what she deserves Xiaolang, she's going to feel the pain I felt when she ripped apart my body." Demon told Xiaolang as the other Dhole rushed Xiaolang. Demon went for Sakura and made slashes across her body. Sakura screamed in pain and something snapped inside Xiaolang. 'I will protect her…I will protect what belongs to me…' Xiaolang thought to himself as his eyes went from red to black as his magic came out against the potion's effect.

Everyone that was fighting stopped in their tracks and ran toward the powerful magic. Xiaolang's magic had changed a little; it was similar to Destiny's. All the players that were starring at Xiaolang soon regained their civilized sense.

"What's happening to Xiaolang?" Meiling asked. Destiny and Kalvin knew what was happening and they couldn't stop it in their animal forms. Destiny's eyes turned yellow at the pain she knew Skaura was enduring.

"Xiaolang's magic negated the effect of the potion on us and himself, but he's in a state of rage." Kalvin said. Xiaolang wolf form was aglow with green as he glared at Demon, holding Sakura in his fangs.

"Get away from her…" Xiaolang said with pure hatred in his tone. Demon snarled at him and bit harder into Sakura's neck. Xiaolang jumped toward Demon and tackled him to the ground, making sure he released Sakura. Xiaolang then tore Demon's chest wide open and used his fangs to rip out his beating heart, then he crushed it under his fangs. Demon was already dead before Xiaolang crushed his heart. Xiaolang turned back to normal and put Sakura on his back but before he ran off to the infirmary he heard someone yell at him.

"YOU BASTARD!" Dax yelled. "But I do have my orders." He added as he attacked Michael. Destiny looked at Dax as he attacked Michael. The black potion that the shadow had put into the American team's potion awoke inside of Destiny and she howled in pain and in rage.

"Get away from him." Destiny said her scar glowing red and her body shaking.

"Destiny don't lose control." Kalvin stood in front of her. Destiny's eyes started to turn red as her continued to shake, trying to stay in control of herself. Dax and another Dhole with black fur attacked Michael and they were getting the better of him. Eli and Meiling tried to help Michael but Dax used his magic to stop them.

"He can use his magic, but how?" Eli asked aloud. Destiny continued to stare at the man she loved getting hurt, his blood falling on the ground. Destiny growled as she heard a voice in her head _"Let it go my little Gold Star."_

"Destiny, don't listen to him, he's gone and you don't have to use his method. Please calm down." Kalvin said to her. Destiny howled as the black potion consumed her. She leapt over Kalvin and in a mater of seconds she used her claws to gut both Dax and the other Dhole wide open. She ripped them wide open and salvaged their organs until there was nothing inside of them but skin.

Everyone, even Xiaolang stared at Destiny as she put Michael on her back. They couldn't believe what Xiaolang just did, much less what Destiny did. Destiny's eyes went back to being red as she ran off with Michael on her back to the infirmary. Soon enough Xiaolang followed her, carrying Sakura.

Drakeo

"It worked, they both used it. But did you have to get Sakura involved just to get to Xiaolang?" Drakeo asked the shadow.

"I knew Xiaolang would react to her distress by tapping into his sleeping power, much like Destiny. All that is left is the final phase. You'll have the girl and Xiaolang's blood on your hands and I will have Destiny."

Lil LoveStar: Tell me what u thought, it was probably a little too graphic.

Meiling: I think so too…eww

Sakura: Yeah, I hope you don't get in trouble with it.

Lil LoveStar: I didn't think of that. Well R+R.


	18. Recovery and Isolation

Chapter 18: Recovery and Isolation

Lil LoveStar: Hey everyone this is the 18th chapter of our rippling tale.

Kero: I can't believe what you're doing. This is going to get bloody.

Lil LoveStar: No it won't I promise and besides we have to make sure they're ok. I loved my reviews and I hope you like this.

Once Destiny and Xiaolang brought Michael and Sakura to the infirmary the Elders and Yelan approached the two.

"Xiaolang?" Yelan started. Xiaolang looked at his mother, his eyes were piercing hers and they were yellow. "Son what happened?" She asked trying to get through to him.

"I'm not exactly sure but I know it's not all gone." Xiaolang said, he was trying to control himself and at the same make sure no more harm came to his Sakura.

Odessa looked at her only daughter; it seemed that she was guarding Michael like a mother cat guards her kittens.

"Destiny what's happening?" Odessa asked as she got closer. Destiny snarled at her mother and took a step toward Michael. The gang rushed in as Corin was about to speak.

"Sakura and Michael need time to heal and you two need to be treated for whatever awoke your magic like this." "Have them separated."

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME!" Destiny screamed, her aura was making sparks around her and her scar was a bright red. Xiaolang was a little reluctant but he complied. Destiny on the other hand was growling and her fur was standing on end.

"Honey we just want to help you." Odessa insisted.

"NO YOU JUST WANT TO TAKE HIM! HE'S MINE!"

"Sis calm down, your power is out of control you have to fight it." Jimmy said. Destiny's legs were twitching as she growled, Odessa tried to use her magic but Destiny's aura overpowered hers. Destiny felt the magic being used against her and leapt toward Odessa only to have her friends and brothers tackle her to the floor. Destiny's eyes turned a darker shade of red and she used her magic to tear at the others, luckily they were all animals.

"Damn she's stronger then all of them put together." Sasha glared at the young woman. Once the others were pushed off Destiny she was about to attack her mother but Xiaolang clawed her shoulder. Destiny howled and turned toward the wolf, her magic was starting to spin around her. Since Xiaolang had more control he could see if she attacked him now he'd die. He stood his ground as Destiny leapt toward him; luckily Roxi's lightening magic and the Elders binding spells stunned her, making her fall unconscious. She along with the others regained their human forms as Odessa ran to her child and held her close to her. The Elders put her in a holding cell and took her and Xiaolang to be examined.

Everything was so dark, what happened? Destiny slowly and painfully opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room. Why did everything hurt so much? What happened with the game, who won, where was she? She lifted her head only to have it fall again from the dizziness she felt as well as the pain. This place was starting to remind her of something she never wanted to remember. Her eyes shot open when a voice came to her ears.

"Hello my little star, how long has it been? Three years?" The voice was one that made her rise to her feet immediately and look for the person it came from.

"What are you doing here, I killed you a long time ago and corpses don't speak." Destiny said looking for the voice.

"You're right you did kill me. But you forget my dear…" Makoto started before he wrapped his arms around Destiny. "I'm the one that taught you how to kill in the first place." Destiny's entire body stiffened and she began to struggle her way out of his grip. Her magic was beginning to spark and she could see the things he'd done to her when she was a little girl. Her entire being was pulsing from the memories and the contact from the vile creature.

"Let go of me!" Destiny yelled. Makoto smiled as he felt her anguish and the results of it in her powers.

"Show me that lovely demon again and I will." He said before his kissed her neck. Destiny screamed.

On the other side of the isolation chambers Odessa, the elders, Yelan and even Xiaolang could hear her screaming and they could feel her powers radiating from the room.

"What's the matter with her?" Meiling asked as she and the others ran into the room.

"It has to be Shishio, he's the only one that could stir up this much of her power." Yelan scowled.

"But he's dead…Destiny killed him herself." BJ said with a frown on. Destiny's aura was crying out now and her mother could feel it.

"Turn on the lights…" Odessa said to the elders.

The lights in the room were turned on right before Makoto, Shishio gave his step-daughter one final message. "I'll be back soon my little demon and I can't wait for you to plunge the world in sorrow." He disappeared and everyone ran in to find Destiny in her human form lying in a fetal position in the corner of the room. The scar on her face had left but a beautiful marking took its place on her head.

"Destiny…speak to us." Odessa pleaded as she held her. Destiny was shaking uncontrollably, her eyes were wide open and filled with fear and the mark on her head was glowing faintly.

"Momma…" Destiny said while tears fell from her eyes. "Don't leave me alone, I don't want to be alone with him…"

Lil LoveStar: Sorry everyone I had to make that chapter about Destiny. So you can understand the events that lead to the end. Thanks for all your support.


End file.
